


The Civvie

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: Catastrophe Clones [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aux!Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Commander Wolffe has some issues, Danger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Military, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Wolffe has a bad reputation and you're tasked with fixing it, Wolffe is a secret softie, honestly I just really wanted to write a semi mean character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 86,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: The newly created position of Civilian Coordinator is a coveted position in the Grand Army of the Republic Auxiliary Corps. Landing a role as the right hand to one of the famed clone Commanders is the dream, but what happens when Wolffe is forced to take on a civilian of his own?
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: Catastrophe Clones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040209
Comments: 754
Kudos: 219
Collections: Commander Wolffe Stuff





	1. Auxiliary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is a bit different from my other works but I really wanted to try my hand at some Wolffe pics because he is my second favorite clone behind Rex and honestly I feel like his tag needs a bit of love.
> 
> Please let me know what y'all think

"Hear me out," my friend laughed as we walked into the mess hall, our last day of training already coming to an end. "If we get assigned to the same unit, we can totally convince them that we're siblings." I laughed at my friend and nodded. "You applied for to work with the medics, though," I smiled, realizing it was unlikely I would seem her for a long time. "I'm going to be with command, it's unlikely we will often be stationed in the same area. I hope we are at least in the same battalion." 

"(Y/L)," my commanding officer called across the mess hall. I smiled slightly at my friend as I jogged over to meet with my CO. Today was the day. Today I would finally receive my assignment. I smiled silently hoping that I had received my first choice unit. More than anything I wanted to work alongside Marshal Commander Cody. His unit was considered the best of the best and I know that I am the best the auxiliary had to offer. I had maintained the highest grades in the unit throughout our training and had gone above and beyond In strategy and combat training as well. If anyone was getting assigned to the 212th it was me. As I approached the Co's office, I silently praised my accomplishments knowing that I would be receiving a high honor in only a few moments. 

"Sir," I snapped to attention, my form perfect, as I entered the office, my shiny black boots squeaking against the floor. My CO smiled slightly, nodding that I could fall ease my position. The auxiliary was not officially part of the GAR but we were trained with the precision of soldiers. Once I received my assignment I would be a representative of the Aux and it was my responsibility to preform at a level which the GAR would respect, despite my lack of genetic modification. Shifting slightly I stood with my arms clapped behind me, noting the hologram in front of me displayed multiple Jedi Generals who I recognized from my training. Notably General Kenobi was absent, and for the first time I felt my blood run cold. 

I had specifically requested placement in the 212th, surely the general I would be serving under would be present for my assignment. My CO nodded for me to come closer to the hologram.

"(Y/N) you have been designated for assignment," he started slowly, gauging my reactions. "As you are likely aware a new position has become available to the auxiliary, Civilian Correspondent." I nodded, the designation had been one I had readily jumped upon, noting the limited number of spaces available and significant pay raise, should I actually receive assignment to a battalion. The position was a simple one, each correspondent would be assigned to work alongside a specific commander or captain (in the case of the 501st) as their personal liaison with the capital. The duties would put the auxiliary personael in direct contact with unit command and would often put them right alongside the battlefield. A place I had been longing to go since the moment the war began. 

"Yes, sir," I said, my tone questioning, as I had only recently applied for the designation, I was more than aware of it. I had been the first person to petition for the role, as it aligned so closely with my own goals. 

"A position has become available as of late, one that is worthy of your numerous talents," he smiled at me. I felt myself growing excited. They had found a battalion for me. It had to be the 212th, they recently had a barrage of openings, it only made sense that the newest position in Aux be filled as well. 

"Which battalion," I asked, growing excited. My CO shot me a look, obviously telling me to quell my excitement. 

"You are being assigned to the 104th Battalion, they call themselves the Wolffepack," my CO gave me a sharp look as he spoke. I nodded slowly, shocked. The 104th tore through auxiliary personnel at an alarming rate. In the past month alone seven had died and four had been returned to the base for reassignment. 

"I will be serving under General Koon?" My CO hesitated for a moment, clearly weighing his options. 

"You are being assigned directly to work with Commander Wolffe, as the position entails, you are aware of your duties in this role, correct?" I nodded, shocked to hear that the notoriously irate commander had requested a correspondent. If reputations were to be believed he was not a particularly pleasant individual. 

"Yes, sir, just surprised as to the assignment," I said carefully. On the hologram General Koon nodded, his face obscured by his antiox mask. Contrary to his Commander's reputation, Plo Koon was known to be a compassionate man and was even known to respect civilians, a rarity among the chain of command. 

"I am aware you requested the 212th, however, you lack the experience for such a placement. Following your first tour with the 104th, your position will be reevaluated." I nodded, smiling slightly. This was a test, I realized, and I was good at those.A tour lasted a year and then I could be reassigned. How hard could Wolffe be?

"Thank you, sir, It will be an honor to do so," I smiled, realizing this was likely my chance to prove my worth. 

'You are dismissed," my commanding officer smiled at me. "You will be leaving in two standard hours so pack quickly." I nodded and hurried from the room, taking the command slip from the CO as I went. I would need it in order to confirm my placement with Wolffe when I arrived with the fleet. I attempted to quell my growing anxiety as I hurried back towards the dormitory, realizing I knew little of my new unit aside from their horror stories.

I knew little of Commander Wolffe, aside from the briefing I had received upon filing my application for Correspondant. Alongside the other civilian volunteers for the position I had been briefed on all currently living clone commanders and their accomplishments. I knew that as recently as last month nearly the entire 104th had been eradicated as a result of a Separatist super weapon. I knew that Wolffe alongside two of his brothers and their Jedi general were the only survivors. I also knew that he was known to be an abrasive man, more so than any other commander in the GAR. 

A small part of me wished I had been assigned to an easier unit, even the 501st and Captain Rex would have been a welcome challenge, they at least worked closely with the 212th.

I should have realized signing up as a glorified secretary would lead to me getting assigned to one of the more difficult battalions. The 104th had a rocky reputation among the Republic due to its heavy casualties and rough exterior. My duty would be to soften this reputation and ensure that Wolffe's abrasive manners did not further their poor image.

I would also be tasked with maintaining the Commander's schedule and appointments, taking notes and the like for him as necessary. I groaned realizing I would likely be at the receiving end of his notorious glares.

Reaching my quarters I packed my uniforms quickly, being mindful that I would not be planetside for some time. I reluctantly took down my photographs, silently hoping I would have a space for myself to display them when I arrived to the fleet. Grabbing my bag I made my way to the landing platform, hoping I would not run into anyone. 

A small part of me was embarrassed by the assignment. I had worked hard throughout my training to ensure I had the best possible chance of receiving a special assignment. Instead I was being sent to the battalion with the highest casualties, the worst reputation, and the meanest commander possible. With another sigh I thought of the horror stories I had heard from some of the Aux personal who had returned from assignment from the battalion. One had even told me that Wolffe regularly threatened to eject people through the air lock. I felt as though I was being punished and I did not want a soul to know of it. As I walked two clones in full armor fell into step beside me.

"(Y/L)" one asked, I nodded.

"The one and only," I smiled at them.

"We're tasked with delivering you to the Commander," the second clone stated, all business. I nodded and fell into step between them, noting they did not appear to be the talkative types, though it was possible the formality of escorting me to the unit was causing them to act on their best behavior. Silently we boded the shuttle and I sighed, settling next to the small window, my assignment clutched tightly to my chest. My dread fully overtaking my thoughts, I watched as my home world shrunk below me.

"Have you gentlemen ever met the commander," I asked my companions, hoping to open them up at least slightly. One of the clones removed his helmet and smiled at me. 

"Of course, we're part of his pack," the man laughed. I smiled at this remembering the nickname of the unit.

"I'm Sinker, by the way," the clone smiled again.

"(Y/N), I responded by way of greeting the other clone laughed at this.

"You'll find proper names don't hold much value around here," Sinker laughed. "You're assigned directly to the Commander, right?" I nodded at this.

"Yeah, I'm his Civilian Correspondant." I smiled, feigning pleasure at the title. Both clones laughed at this.

"Ah," Sinker chucked. 

"What?" I was beginning to feel self conscious, as though there was a joke I was missing. The two appeared to exchange looks, a silent question hanging between them.

"Good ol' Wolffe has been through a few of those now, I think he's on his fourth or fifth."

"Sixth if you count that first one."

"He lasted less than an hour," Sinker snapped. I eyes the two of them curiously, the two were obviously close. 

"The position has only existed for two months," I said slowly. Both clones laughed at this.

"Yeah, Wolffe has a way with words." Sinker shrugged. We fell into a more comfortable silence and I found myself gazing out my small window, watching the universe pass me by. I smiled realizing it was my first time off Coruscant. I gasped with excitement when we passed another shuttle, causing the clones to laugh at me. 

"First time," Sinker asked. I nodded excitedly. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"I hope not," I smiled. As we spoke the shuttle jostled slightly, signaling we had successfully docked. Standing I moved to pick up my bag, but the clone moved to stop me.

"I've got it," he said quietly. "We have orders to deliver you to the bridge for a briefing." 

"Oh alright then," I smiled. "Um you never actually game me your name." The clone laughed at this.

"Comet," he chuckled. "I'll deliver your belongings to your bunk." I nodded and quietly followed behind Sinker, trailing slightly as I observed the commotion around me. We moved quickly throughout the ship, giving me minimal time to orient myself. I realized I would likely need help finding my way to the barracks and mess hall but tabled the thought for a later conversation. Marching quickly Sinker gestured towards two large doors, allowing me to enter them before him.

"I don't need another one," a clone with his back turned to me snapped. The General gave him a look but said nothing to the abrupt tone. "A civvie is only going to slow the unit down."

"Commander," General Koon's modulated voice rang clear. "It is not up to me if you have one or not, the Auxiliary is requiring it."

"We control the Auxiliary, tell them to return it," Wolffe snapped.

"It has a name," I snarled, already irritated with the clone, who snapped to face me. His face darkened considerably. 

"This is the best the Auxiliary has," he snapped turning back to the General, who shot me what appeared to be an apologetic look. 

"Enough," snapped Koon. Commander Wolffe sighed and turned back to me. 

"My name is Commander Wolffe, you can call me Commander. If you call me Wolffe I will have you on the next shuttle back to the Aux, no question," he snapped. "I don't care to learn your name, as you'll likely be reassigned by the end of the week. You will meet me every day at 0400 and you will be released when I go off duty. If you have any questions, keep them to yourself." I opened my mouth to respond but he held up his hand in warning.

"You'll have time today to unpack and get your bearings, I expect you back on the bridge ready to work following lunch at 1200," Wolffe nodded to himself before turning on his heel and storming off the bridge. I took a deep breath, noting the silent Jedi watching me.

"I think he likes you," Koon laughed. "Usually he threatens with the airlock."


	2. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your work under Commander Wolffe and find the rumors had been kind to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is a really fun chapter to write, I like writing assholes so I really went in on Wolffe as I feel he likely says some pretty hurtful things at times.

I followed General Koon back down the halls of my new home, carefully observing our location as we walked. We travelled in silence following Wolffe’s outburst, his displeasure appeared to rival my own at the assignment but I could not allow him to ruin this for me.

I could handle a year, I reminded myself.

“Don’t mind Wolffe too much, he’s a bit on edge following our most recent brush with death,” General Koon shrugged as we approached a small door.

Auxiliary was inscribed on the door and I smiled realizing that the inscription had been done recently and by hand, someone had attempted to make the space a bit more welcoming at least. 

“I have a feeling his irritation has more to do with my presence than with his duties," I laughed, trying to hide how hurt his rejection had left me. I was only trying to help after all, surely a clone would recognize the importance of doing one's job.

“Be that as it may, you’ll find if you can get around the rough parts, he’s a good man and an excellent leader. I know being stationed with us is not ideal for you, but I was told you can help with the reputation problem my unit has and if you do so I can assure you I will get you a portion with any unit you wish.” I smiled at this realizing the General had obviously requested auxiliary on behalf of his commander.

"You're the one who filed for Aux support, aren't you?" Koon nodded.

"I attempted to convince Wolffe to do so on his own but found he was finding reasons to put it off, so I took matters into my own hands. I need someone to help him when I am called away due to my duties to the Jedi," Koon's voice rang with humor and I found myself incredibly comfortable in his presence. 

“I will try my best General,” I nodded solemly as the door opened to reveal a room with a single bed, I smiled realizing I would have my own room aboard the ship.

“The far door is a private ‘fresher," the General informed me, "the door next to it leads into the Commander’s quarters, it has a code, but given the close nature of your partnership I figured it best that the two of you be within a moment’s travel from one another.” I nodded at this, displeased with the proximity to the man who would likely be the death of me.

“Thank you, General,” I smiled, despite the proximity to the irritating Commander I was grateful for my own room. It was the first time in my life I had a space that was truly my own and silently I began planning ways I could make it feel more like home. I vowed to begin collecting items from the planets we were deployed to in order to chronicle what was sure to be a tumultuous time. 

“General,” I turned to Koon and smiled widely. “You appear to be close with Commander Wolffe, how do you manage that?” The Jedi shook his head slightly. 

“You’ll find mutual respect goes a long way with him. With all of the troopers really.” He nodded at his statement and quickly left, leaving me to examine the quarters and think about my interactions with the surly man.

I carefully began unpacking my uniforms, mindful not to wrinkle them. I had a feeling the Commander would be looking for any issue with me to send me back to Coruscant and I did not want to give him any ammunition. Hanging my dress uniform in the closet I realized I would need to ask for some armor in the coming days as that was meant to come from the battalion. I mentally determined I would at least need a chestplate but decided I would wait until speaking with the Commander further.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped realizing I was taking longer than anticipated, I only had another hour to find the mess hall and get back to the bridge. Scrambling to the door I threw it open to find Sinker and smiled at the familiar face, grateful he had decided to talk to me on the shuttle. 

“Come on, Civ, let’s get ya some chow,” he smiled at me, looping his arm through my own. I sighed with relief realizing someone was on my side. 

“Thanks, Sinker,” I laughed, allowing myself to be lead from the room. “I had no idea where to even start around here.”

“Yeah, it confuses a lot of people, but you’ll catch on soon enough, if the Commander doesn’t break you that is.”

“He won’t break me, he’s all bark,” I smiled. Sinker shook his head gravely, but said nothing as we approached the mess hall.

“The men are going to stare at you,” he warned as the door opened to the single loudest room I had ever entered. It sounded as though a jet was taking off in my face as we pushed through the doors. I took a steadying breath as the room fell silent, Sinker squeezed my arm slightly, a comforting gesture. 

“Nothing to see her, just our new Aux personnel,” Sinker snapped gesturing me forward. I quickly grabbed my tray and loaded up with whatever hot mess they were serving. 

“Brave woman, that looks repulsive,” Sinker laughed as I grabbed a spoonful of some sort of meat. I shrugged. 

“I can assure you I’ve had worse,” I smiled remembering the repulsive meals in the children’s home I had grown up in. Coruscant was a beautiful planet but has a bit of an orphan problem, leading, often times, to food shortages in the hundreds of children’s homes across the planet. There had been nights where I had been lucky for portion bread. Sinker laughed at me.

“Maybe you will make it working with Wolffe,” he laughed. I shrugged and took a seat at the open table nearest to me, Sinker following closely behind.

“You don’t have to eat with me,” I said quietly, noting the clones around us waving at Sinker. The man shrugged. 

“You’re part of command and I’m one of the Sergeants of the Wolfpack, technically you and I share a rank since you’re Wolffe’s right hand and I’m directly under him. We’ll probably be working fairly closely together, we should probably be friends.” I smiled at this, grateful for Sinker and his apparent kindness. 

“So why doesn’t Wolffe like working with Aux,” I asked my new friend, hoping he would allow me some insight into my new position. Sinker shrugged.

“He doesn’t particularly trust anyone aside from the General and his men, plus he doesn’t like when people tell him what to do,” Sinker shrugged before pushing his plate away. “We should probably go meet him, if you’re on time with Wolffe you’re ten minutes late.” I nodded quickly shoving the rest of my food into my mouth before rising to follow the clone. Together we hurried towards the bridge just as the doors opened to reveal Wolffe glaring at us.

“You’re late,” he snapped, glaring down at me. His honey- brown eyes boring into me. They were mesmerizing and a small part of me found myself transfixed with the secrets held within their depths. Wolffe was an attractive man to say the least, all of the clones are, but there was something truly special about the depths of his eyes. I straightened up and returned his glare with a steady look of my own, noting that despite his beauty, his harsh edge managed to shine through even in silence. 

“Got lost, Commander. It won’t happen again,” I kept my tone steady despite my irritation with the man. He shot Sinker a knowing look before dismissing him, eyeing me as he did so. 

“We have a meeting with the other Commanders momentarily. Here,” he thrust a data pad into my hands. “Record everything and make no mistake.”

“Yes, sir,” I said quietly, quickly opening the files I would need. I noted there was a lack of a schedule in the system and eyed the clone curiously.

“What is it,” he snapped, his tone already darkening. 

“I seem to be missing your schedule after today,” I said carefully. “I will need to know your duties each day to ensure I am able to get ahead of the schedule and make necessary preparations.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“And why not?” I snapped, my limited patience already growing thin. 

“Because I doubt you’ll make it through the day,” he snapped. I glared at him, but remained silent, deciding to play by his rules for the time being. Following the Commander I noted many of his men would shoot me apologetic and sympathetic looks as we passed. I smiled pleasantly at them, and attempted to memorize the sharp turns of the ship.

“Keep up,” Wolffe snapped at me over his shoulder, picking up his pace so I was forced into a jog to keep up with him. I glared at the large man’s back realizing he was likely on his worst behavior in an attempt to force me to quit. I decided in that moment that I would tolerate his behavior for the day but starting tomorrow I would begin my own duties and fix the attitude. 

We arrived at a hangar and I took a moment to catch my breath, my legs burning slightly from exertion. Wolffe spared me a harsh glance, before I straightened myself up, inputting the code from my data pad to unlock the doors for us. Wolffe threw open the door and allowed it to slam shut behind him, nearly hitting me in the process.

“Rude,” I snarled opening the door and shuffling in behind him. The hologram had already begun and I quickly began my transcript, leaving out no detail, as I had been trained to do. I noted Commander Cody appeared to be on edge, his tone suggesting the recent Separatist attacks were beginning to weigh against the republic. I half listened to the conversation as I worked, not processing any of it until I heard one of the clones mention the Auxiliary.

“So Wolffe,” a clone in blue armor, who I assumed to be Rex of the 501st, laughed. “How’s the new Civvie keeping up?” Wolffe glared at me. 

“It’s here still,” he snapped, causing me to growl under my breath. Wolffe appeared to catch my noise and shot me a warning look as if to say I needed to remain silent. I glared at him, challenging him silently. Wolffe's look darkened and he shook his head.

“Once again, Commander, I have a name,” I snarled his title causing the men on the hologram to laugh. Rex in particular appeared to find my outburst amusing as he shared a knowing look with me. It was my understanding that he worked with particularly unpredictable Jedi and was used to a more chaotic existence. It was likely he had some sympathy for me. 

“Oh they really sent the big guns this time,” Rex laughed. “She’s got a glare to rival your own.” I smiled at the compliment realizing that many of the other commanding officers were likely aware of Wolffe’s tough exterior. 

“Your name is irrelevant,” Wolffe snapped. He turned his back on me once again and I glared at him, forcing myself to remain silent. 

“Having a Civ is useful,” Cody reprimanded Wolffe lightly. “I will be putting in for one at the beginning of the next standard year, as they improve the efficiency of their units significantly.” Wolffe visibly rolled his eyes, his head falling back in exasperation. 

‘She’ll be gone by tomorrow, you can have this one,” he snapped. “If that is all, I will begin rallying my men, we will rendezvous with the 501st just outside the Khorm system in three days time.” The men all nodded as the hologram came to an end. 

“Commander,” I snapped. “With all due respect, I would appreciate it if you called my by my name when addressing other units. You may not respect me but it is likely I will be working alongside other battalions throughout my career and would like to be treated with respect while doing so.” Wolffe laughed, a cruel almost howling sound.

“Already planing on your next assignment, eh?” He smirked as he turned back to me. “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll call you by your name, Civvie, if you can tell me the real reason you joined with the Aux.”

“I joined to do my part, sir,’I snapped. Wolffe shook his head. 

“Don't lie to me, you think the war is an adventure. A way to escape the sad existence you had back home. Tell me did your parents not love you enough?” His harsh words caused me to recoil, hitting closer to home than I cared to admit, especially to the cold man before me. I had joined because it was the only way out of the life I was in. I did not want to grow old in the underworld and amount to a spice trader at best. I had seen an opportunity to better myself and had taken it, and I failed to see why that warranted his mirth

“I joined to make a difference, Commander,” I snarled, my voice turning icy. “My history or lack thereof has nothing to do with my position. I did this because it is what’s right.” Wolffe rolled his eyes dramatically once again, his head falling back as his entire body rolled with exertion, it was obvious the Commander was a bit dramatic.

“You’re a liar and a fool, Civ,” he snapped, ending our conversation. “Follow me, I’m due on the bridge and will need to review your notes for my report.”

"I may be a liar and a fool, but you are a coward and a-" My sentence was cut short and Wolffe reached out and grabbed the data pad from my hands, slamming it to the floor before backing me up.

"Get. Off. My. Ship." He snarled, his lip during off his teeth in such a manner that his monicker suddenly made sense. I glared back, forcing myself to hold my ground even as I took another cautionary step backwards, my legs slamming against the wall behind me.

"You lack the authority to have me removed," I snarled, my venom rivaling his own. Wolffe smirked at this. 

"I may lack the authority, but I know exactly what to do to force you to quit, Civ," he snarled, his venom dripping from each syllable. I had gone too far, but I held my ground. I would not let him bully me.

"Commander, I am not just some shiny you can bully into compliance. I have a job to do here and I will see it through," I snapped. Wolffe appeared taken aback by this but did not let up, his glare seemingly permanently plastered in place. 

"Fine, then I suppose there's no need to continue going easy on you," he smiled wickedly. "This coward does not need you or your pathetic existence, but since you insist upon wasting my time, you'll find I have quite a few unpleasant duties for you to assist me with."


	3. Assisting the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Fic is slowly taking up the majority of my day and I find that I cannot focus on much else, so here's another chapter

Following Wolffe for the rest of the day proved to be exhausting. The man never slowed down and never took a break. Even when addressing the General, he made sure to move around the room, leaving me scrambling after him at all times. General Koon had found some amusement in the way Wolffe attempted to throw me off, often going out of his way to ensure that I was at least slightly confused by his actions. Moving through his daily rounds of the ship I noticed many of the men greeted Wolffe fondly, as though his blatant coldness was unusual. My theory was confirmed when I purposely fell out of view for a moment and one of the clones called out to Wolffe in greeting. 

“Colt,” the Commander snapped at a passing clone. “Hair is longer than regulation.” The clone nodded, still smiling. His pleasure disappeared the moment I stepped into view, his eyes revealing a sense of dread. The men knew of Wolffe's aversion to Aux personnel. 

“We don't have a barber anymore, sir,” the clone appeared to hesitate when he spoke and I noted Wolffe’s shoulders dropped slightly at this. Remembering the recent losses of the unit I decided to offer my own services, perhaps if I showed I was more useful than just a secretary Wolffe would begin to trust me. 

“I can cut hair,” I offered quietly, already regretting my decision. Wolffe turned to me his eyes questioning, before shrugging. 

“You have off in two standard days time, set up an appointment log and have the men I speak to about regulation chose a time,” he snapped, quickly forgetting his confusion. I nodded and quickly opened my own schedule and offering the data pad to the clone. Colt smiled slightly and handed me back the cracked screen. He mouthed me his thanks before moving down the corridor. 

“Civ,” Wolffe snapped at me the moment the clone moved out of earshot. I snapped to attention. 

“Sir?” 

“Where did you learn to cut hair, that’s not an Aux skill.”

“Learned it growing up,” I answered simply, not wanting the man to know about my history. Kids who appeared polished often got adopted by nicer families and that meant having a fresh haircut. Wolffe did not press the subject, but simply nodded. We continued down the corridor towards the barracks, Wolffe berating many of his men along the way. Nearly all of them were forced to chose a time for a haircut and I was beginning to regret offering my services. Wolffe was obviously using my momentary kindness as a tool to punish me, taking away the little time I would have off. I sighed but handed the twentieth clone my data pad allowing him to book yet another appointment. 

“Make sure you leave an opening for me,” Wolffe snapped. “Can’t force my men to follow regs if I don’t do the same. I nodded and compared our schedules, tacking an additional appointment on to the end of the day for him, between his nightly briefing and his bridge rotation. 

Upon our arrival in the barracks, the men all fell to attention. Wolffe passed for a moment, his helmet secured tightly under his arm, as always. His eyes wandered over his men for a moment.

“Gentlemen,” his voice rang out across the cavernous room. “We will be shipping out to the Khorm system tonight. A Separatist blockade on the planet is preventing relief supplies. We will be breaking the blockade and attacking the planetary stronghold in an attempt to liberate the planet. If you have any questions, Civ will help you.” Wolffe turned to me, his back to the men, and placed his hand on my shoulder in an almost friendly manner. 

“Since you joined to help people, take all my men's concerns and create a report for me so I may address them in half a rotation. I expect you on the bridge within the hour,” Wolffe smiled wickedly, appearing pleased with the punishment. I glared at him.

“With all due respect sir, I am assigned to work directly alongside you, I lack the training to inform your men for you, it is only my first day,” I snapped. My job was to assist in improving the external reputation of the Commander, not to be his punching bag. Wolffe smiled at this, though the expression did not meet his eyes. 

“Are you telling me you cannot handle the assignment I have given you,” Wolffe’s tone shifted to near glee as we spoke. “because I would be pleased to inform the Aux and have a more suited Coordinator assigned to my unit.” I glared at him, realizing he was right, I was replaceable in this situation. 

“Not at all, sir,” I snarled. Around us the clones watched in amazement as Wolffe chuckled before exiting the room, leaving me to handle the men.

“Which units are being deployed?”

“Will we be receiving hazard gear?”

“How many clankers are we expecting?”

The questioned poured in and I attempted desperately to keep up. For a moment I wondered if this was an elaborate joke. The men were asking questions I had no way of knowing and I doubted the Commander held the answers either. 

“Should I bring extra shoes?” 

“Will there be locals?” 

The questions continued to grow more ridiculous and I found myself beginning to panic. Finally Sinker and Comet entered the room, noting my frazzled expression. Sinker held his hands up. 

‘Enough,” he yelled, his voice echoing over all the others. “Did Wolffe put you all up to this?” There was a corous of laughter and I felt my eyes begin to well up. Sinker shot me a look before returning to the men. 

“Men, that is unacceptable. The Commander has a history of taunting civilian contractors but following his lead on this is cruel.”

“He ordered us to sir, at the mess hall. We cannot deny a direct order,” one of the clones shrugged. I pulled myself together and glared at the man. 

‘We are not droids,” snapped Comet. I held my head higher next to him, attempting to quell the growing sense of helplessness I was feeling. I turned on my heel and retreated from the dormitory assembling my list of questions for the Commander. I would get even for this. Sinker jogged out of the room, catching me in the corridor. 

“You okay,” he questioned falling into step beside me. I shook my head slightly.

“He hates me,” I grumbled, feeling defeated.

“I wouldn’t say hate. He just really wants you to quit like the others,” Sinker half smiled at this. I shot him a dirty look.

“I cannot quit,” I snapped. “I’ve only been here for half a rotation and he is already torturing me.” Sinker chuckled at this.

‘You’ve lasted longer than most,” he smiled. “I think only one Correspondent lasted this long.”

“What happened to them?”

“Uh,” Sinker paused for a moment. “Well you heard about our run in with the Malevolence, right?” I nodded. Everyone in the galaxy had heard of the battle.

“She was stuck in a different escape pod, one of the last ones off the ship. We had only just restored contact with the pod when the clankers found them. We watched as the Separatists cracked their hull. They never stood a chance. Poor girl was the first one pulled out of the hull and the droids shot her a few times for a good measure,” I paused for a moment, letting the story sink in.

“You were one of the survivors of that.” It was not a question. 

“Yeah, so was Boost, but I don’t think you’ve met him yet.” I nodded absently.

"He trusted her didn’t he,” I turned to Sinker who simply nodded. 

“She was a good match, I think she threw her data pad at his head the first day.” I nodded at this realizing a small part of Wolffe’s issue with me. I knew the previous Correspondent, we had been friends growing up. We were very similar, there was a chance I reminded him of his lost friend. 

“I called him a coward earlier,” I admitted, prompting Sinker to laugh.

“Well that explains the set up. I would be mad too if someone called me a coward. You should probably apologize to him and write the report he wanted. Show him you’ve earned your place here. I have a feeling he’ll come around.” I nodded. Arriving at the bridge, Sinker allowed me to walk in from of him.

‘You’re back sooner than expected,” Wolffe called from his reclined position in one of the command chairs. I glared at him.

“Commander,” Sinker called out from behind me. “You shouldn’t have set her up like that.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Sir, the men were asking about the availability of the HoloNet.”

“Well, Civ, is it available there,” Wolffe laughed and half looked at me. “I did task you with finding answers to all of their questions.” I glared at him.

“You set me up,” I snapped. Sinker shot me a warning look. 

“Sir, you’re hardly being fair. Most Aux personelle receive some form of training from their supervisor. Even the medics are given a practice run before being tasked anything major.”

“Sargeant are you questioning my methods,” Wolffe’s voice turned icy and I rolled my eyes. 

“Commander, I do have the ability to report your behavior back to the Auxiliary, I doubt they will be pleased with my findings.”

“Oh so now you’re trying to threaten me into compliance.” I groaned.

“You are unbearable, you know that,’ I snapped. Wolffe shot up from his relaxed position. 

“Clear the bridge,” he snarled. Sinker shot me a clearly displeased look.

“Now you’ve done it,” he whispered as he passed. "Remember he is a Marshal Commander, he can have you expelled from the GAR- A if you're not careful."

"He would have done it by now if that was his goal," I muttered back, watching my friend's retreating back. 

“You should learn your place, Civ,” Wolffe snarled the moment the door shut behind his last man. I glared back.

“I know my place, sir, it is right here on this bridge doing my job. And my name is (Y/N).” 

“Your name is whatever I decide to call you,” he snapped. I glared at him, forcing myself to slow my tongue before I told him something I would likely regret. 

“You set me up for failure back there,” I snapped, instead. “You told the men to give me hell.”

“So what if I did, you need to learn to keep up if you’re going to be my right hand.”

“Keeping up is not the issue,” I snapped, hanging him my data pad. “You’ll find I have fully compiled my report from the men’s questions for you, as requested.” Wolffe paused for a moment, taking the cracked data pad in his hands. He paused for a moment reading, his eyes quickly scanning the page. 

“I’ll give you this is an extensive reort,” Wolffe said slowly. “But your lack of discipline is clear.”

‘Discipline can be learned, respect cannot,” I snapped. ‘You have been nothing but disrespectful to me since the moment I arrived here.”

“I could say the same about you, Civ,” Wolffe snapped. “You called me a coward.”

“You called me a liar.” 

“Because you are one.” 

“I am not a liar,” I snarled. “I am here to help you and the sooner you see that-“ 

“What unit had you truly wanted assignment to,” Wolffe interrupted me. 

“I-“ 

“I know of our reputation. I’m the Big Bad Wolf of the GAR, right? I let my entire squadron die, three whole command ships of men, countless auxiliary personnel. People think I sacrificed my men for my own sake, after all I somehow managed to survive unarmed in only my dress uniform,” Wolffe was not looking at me as he ranted. 

“Sir, I-“

“No, they all think we’re a mess, They don’t expect my men to survive in battle and they believe us to be nothing more than a relief unit. You’re likely one of the lowest ranking auxiliary members, lucky to even receive assignment?”

“Actually, sir, I have the highest recorded scores in the entire auxiliary. I was sent to you to help fix those misconceptions.” Wolffe paused at this.

“Where is your assignment sheet,” he asked suddenly. I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out. Wolffe snatched it from me quickly, scanning the document for a moment, his jaw tightening. 

“A perfect score in advanced military strategy, communications and leadership,” he muttered quietly to himself.

“You’ll find I also received full marks in hand to hand and armed combat training.” Wolffe whistled lowly, clearly surprised with this information.

“I’ll hand it to ya, Civ, you’re a lot more qualified than the last four.” I smiled despite myself. 

“Please, sir, you have to give me a fair chance.” Wolffe nodded slightly. 

“Fine, but under one condition,” he shot me a sharp glance. 

“Anything, sir,” I said solemly. 

“Never disrespect me or my command in front of my men.” I nodded at this.

"I promise, sir." Wolffe nodded appraising me for a moment. 

"Civ," Wolffe started slowly, as though he was unsure of his next words. "I appreciate what you have been sent here to do, but I do not think the assignment is right for you."

"I was told upon assignment I would not be offered a position with another unit until the successful completion of my assignment here. If we work together then you will be rid of me sooner rather than later." Wolffe nodded at this. 

"I would love nothing more than having you sent as far away from my men as possible," he conceded, nodding slightly to himself. "Fine, I will work with you and allow you to do your job, but you are to report directly to me about all matters. You will also be expected to preform all duties expected of a correspondent, including strategizing, and if necessary combat." I smiled at this, secretly pleased to be making some headway with the irate Commander. 

"Consider it done, sir," I smiled widely causing Wolffe to smirk slightly, before rearranging his usual scowl. 

'We will see, I will be monitoring you closely."


	4. Tentative Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow this fic is receiving the most attention of everything I have ever put on AO3 so ho everybody! I really appreciate all of the support on this fic! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and if there is anything you would like to see moving forward!

Compared to the rest of the day, the time following the Commander and I’s conversation passed relatively smoothly. Wolffe ordering me the necessary gear I would need for the upcoming mission, including, as he called it, my "civvie helmet." He was particularly amused to note that they needed to special order one in my size due to the fact the smallest size continually fell to cover my eyes if I even so. much as attempted to move my head. Much to my annoyance, I realized that the Commander when not being outwardly cruel was inclined to sarcasm and gruff humor, often using whomever was closest to him in the moment as the butt of his joke. 

"Been walking long, Civvie," he had chortled when I had stumbled over the small step leading to the holotables. I glared at the commander, but said nothing, not wanting to rupture our relatively peaceful calm. 

Throughout the afternoon, Wolffe walked me through his strategy logs and showed me how to access them in case of disaster. In particular, he focused heavily upon ensuring I knew the proper sequence of events in the circumstances where he became incapacitated and I was unable to locate a General. I found his insistence that I memorize all strategies immediately to be obsessive, but caved knowing this was an issue I would not be able to debate with him.

"If, for instance, I lose communication with the command post and the General falls alongside me, you will be left to determine the chain of command," he explained, walking me through yet another one of his backup plans I nodded along, knowing that I would likely never need to use his back up to the back up to the back up to the back up plan. 

"Sir, wouldn't that fall to the Captain?"

"Technically, you outrank him," Wolffe rolled his eyes at this, clearly displeased. "Due to the structure of the Aux, and your appointment to work directly beneath a Marshal Commander, your technical rank would be that of one of the Jedi Padawans." I paused at the news. The Padawans were Commanders, though often the clones handled the majority of the responsibilities associated with the title. A small part of me was excited at the prospect of holding an actual military rank despite the fact I was a glorified civilian contractor.

"So, I am your equal," I asked slowly, Wolffe snorted at this, his signature eye roll accompanying he noise for a good measure. He was easy to read, at least, given his proclivity for insinuating stupidity at every turn. 

"No, not even in title, no one except Commander Cody is my equal. You are in command by title alone, you lack the training and technical experience of even a private. I am allowing you the title out of respect to the Auxiliary and General Koon, but you are not a soldier. Got it Commander Civvie?" I glared at the man for a moment, irritated by the new variation on my apparent nickname. 

"You're the one that just said-"

"The only time you are to address my men and make a call is if I am dead or dying and there is no one else who can do it," he snarled. "You only have a rank to ensure that my men don't leave you for dead when things get tough." 

"Do they have to address me as such," I attempted to change the subject, but Wolffe's glare worsened. 

"No, I don't expect my men to respect you any more than I do. They can call you whatever they please." I nodded. Allowing the subject to drop for a time. I had been unaware of the title which came along with my position and I made note to reach out to my CO in order to clarify the topic further. 

Despite our newfound alliance with one another, I found the Commander will still irritable at best, often snapping at me for even a moment’s hesitation. It was very clear he was displeased with my presence on the bridge but was tolerating it for the good of his unit. 

“I need to grab some food before duty," Wolffe said suddenly after what felt like hours sitting looking over charts, our earlier misunderstanding sill hanging heavily in the air around us. “You’re not allowed on the bridge without me so you better follow.” I nodded and rose, grabbing the damaged data pad as we went. Wolffe looked over his shoulder and frowned. 

“I broke that thing fairly badly, didn’t I?” He rolled his eyes. “In the future anything that gets damaged while doing your job should be replaced promptly. You can leave it here, I’ll have someone send over a new one while we get food.” I nodded.

“Thank you, Commander.” 

Together we started towards the mess hall, Wolffe pointedly walking a few steps ahead of me the entire way. I jogged to keep up, not wanting to test his patience any further, not when we had come to a tentative agreement. As we walked I noted that many of the clones watched in awe. Many obviously surprised I was still aboard the ship. Reaching the mess hall, I smiled realizing I had likely passed some sort of test. Wolffe did not look at me as we entered, grabbing a tray and purposely striding through the line, grabbing everything he could get his hands on aside from the meat I had tried earlier. I did not follow his lead, instead grabbing anything I could. I did not understand the men's aversion to the hot meals they were being provided, I found them to be relatively good comparatively. 

Wolffe looked at my plate and raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. 

“You might want to avoid that stuff,” he warned. “It’s all but toxic.” I laughed.

“If you grew up the way I did you’d realize I am just grateful for food at the moment,” I laughed, before realizing my place. I took a deep breath mentally whipping that Wolffe had missed my slip up. I was not comfortable enough with the Commander to share my backstory with him. I doubted I would ever tell any of the men.

“What do you mean,” Wolffe eyed me curiously, but I simply shook my head.

“Just forget about it,” I shrugged attempting nonchalance. Wolffe glared at me for another moment before seemingly resigning. Wolffe gestured towards the door and I walked in front of him, exiting the mess hall as quickly as we entered.

“I prefer eatin’ on the bridge,” the Commander offered by way of explanation. “During your breaks you should eat in the mess, the men will likely want to get to know you.” I nodded at this. 

“Have you considered eating with your men, I’m sure they would like seeing a more casual side of you,” I tried tentatively. Wolffe shot me a harsh look.

“No.” I nodded accepting the form end to our conversation. We continued our walk in silence. Arriving at the bridge, the Commander lead me towards a small room off to the side with a large conference room table. I took a seat near the door and Wolffe threw himself down next to me, tossing his helmet off and onto he chair next to him before tucking in and literally devouring his food. I had barely taken a bite when he stood up , grabbing his helmet as he rose. I quickly followed suit eating faster than I ever had before. Wolffe nodded at me grabbing both of our trays.

“Meal time is a luxury,” he informed me before placing the trays on top of the waste bin. I grunted, already feeling the weight of the sheer amount of food in my system weighing me down. Wolffe and I stood awkwardly for a moment before Wolffe tilted his head slightly at me.

“Your comment earlier,” he started slowly. His gaze was softer than I had ever seen it before and for a moment I was once again struck with the depths of his eyes. “Were you worried about food growing up?” I shook my head, my aversion to sharing about myself and my past growing exponentially by the moment. 

“With all due respect ,,Commander, I would rather not talk about my childhood. What matters is that I am here now and ready to do my job.” I forced as much formality into my tone as possible. Wolffe appraised me for another moment before nodding, clearly wishing to press the subject further. 

“I suppose it’s fair, though if you ever feel like sharing I would be interested in learning a bit about who you are, makes it easier to determine your trustworthiness.” 

“My worth should not be based upon my past, but rather my present,” I snapped, suddenly feeling defensive. Wolffe’s eyes narrowed at me. 

“Spoken like someone with something to hide,” he snarled. I shook my head, but said nothing. Breaking with Wolffe’s intense glare.

"Nothing to hide, sir, just a private person. I'm sure you can understand that?" 

'I'm an open book, Civvie," he snapped. I fought to control my laugh as Wolffe crossed his arms, a prime example of his "open" personality.

There was a knock on the door which finally broke our stalemate. Sinker entered the room, seemingly oblivious to the tension.

"Sir," Sinker snapped to attention. "The new data pad you ordered has arrived and General Skywalker is on the HoloNet waiting for you. He will be taking lead on Khorm. Wolffe nodded and groaned slightly.

"I wonder what chaos this will bring. Is General Koon aware of the change of plan?"

"Yes, sir," Sinker nodded. "He was called to Coruscant while you were eating, Jedi matters." Wolffe groaned once again. 

"This is why meal times are a luxury, Civvie," he snapped at me, causing my brow to furrow. 

"You're the one who insisted on dinner," I snapped, annoyed by the insinuation that I had been the one to take us from the bridge in the first place. Sinker's lip quirked upwards but he maintained his professional composure. Wolffe on the other hand whirled on me, shooting me a very pointed look.

"Tell the General I will be with him in just a moment, I have to brief Commander Civvie on her duty." Sinker left the room briskly leaving us alone once again. 

"The absence of the General makes my job considerably harder. Take not of everything and reach out to Captain Boost, I will be needing him to preform some of my more menial tasks, he will know what he needs to do. When I am speaking to the General, you are not to interrupt, you are not to correct me, and you are not to show any signs of disrespect." I nodded.

"Is there anything else I should be aware of going into this meeting," I questioned. Wolffe paused for a moment. 

"I suppose the most important thing is that he will be in charge of all of us on Khorm, so you must follow his orders even over my own," Wolffe appeared slightly displeased by this. "Less formally you should know he is absolutely chaotic and will likely deviate greatly from our initial plan.' I nodded remembering from my briefings that Skywalker's unit was one of the few which received little Auxiliary service, due to the high intensity of the battalion. 

"One last thing," Wolffe smirked slightly. "Try not to fall behind." I glared at his back but once again bit my tongue as we reentered the bridge.


	5. Auxiliary Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter! As always let me know what you all think!!
> 
> I would also like to apologize to the first few readers of this chapter, I posted without proofreading by mistake so there were some major typos

By the time Wolffe dismissed me for the day, the bridge shift had changed twice. I rubbed my eyes warily as I slowly trudged back to my room, realizing after an impossibly long stretch that I was lost. I nearly cried with frustration when I somehow found myself standing in front of the Bridge once again. 

“Civ,” Sinker called out. I glared at him, but given my exhaustion it was barely more than a scowl. 

“I have a name,” I groaned. Sinker laughed.

“I warned you they don’t have much meaning around here,” he smiled. “Why are you still up, doesn’t Wolffe begin his day at an ungodly hour?” I nodded.

“He dismissed me a standard hour ago, but I can’t find my room.” I ended my sentence in a yawn and Sinker chuckled slightly. 

“He’s trying to exhaust you, come on I’ll walk you back.” I half smiled in appreciation before we started off. Sinker kept an arm around my shoulder as we worked our way through the winding corridors, ensuring I did not fell behind. I barely registered when he deposited me in my quarters, taking just enough time to set an alarm before collapsing on my surprisingly comfortable cot. 

I had slept less than three hours when my alarm went off, scrambling to my feet I straightened my uniform, grumbling when I realized I had forgotten to strip before bed. 

It made little difference, however, it was not like I had brought any sleepware along with me. Grumbling to myself further I began attempting to straighten the completely abysmal shape of my attire. I would have to reach out to the CO about additional uniforms, as my incredibly full schedule would make it difficult to find time to do my laundry nightly. 

Sliding my regulation boots on, I decided I would handle whatever Wolffe threw at me in regards to my appearance today and make a better effort tomorrow, surely he would understand given the late night we had had going over Skywalker’s plans and discussing a unified approach to fixing the unit’s reputation. Sighing in defeat, I settled on fixing my hair, combing my fingers through before securing the locks in a tight bun at the base of my skull. 

I had begun to open the door when Wolffe materialized outside, giving me a once over. His uniform in near perfect condition. A small part of me wanted to rumple his hair to see if It was real as even with the artificial cooling system running not a strand moved. 

“Your uniform is a disgrace.” He snapped. I hung my head for a moment in silent agreement. 

“Sorry, sir,” I said falling to attention. Wolffe paused a moment looking into my barren room. 

“Are you going to tell me why you have absolutely no personal items in your room, Civ?”

“Didn’t have any to bring,” I said simply. I didn’t want to share my past with him and was irritated he was once again attempting to invade my privacy. Wolffe glared at me for a moment. 

“The more I learn about you the more I suspect you’re a Separatist spy,” he all but growled at me. My mouth fell open, shocked at the accusation. 

“A spy,” I snapped, my question hanging between us. Wolffe nodded shortly. “How dare you assume that I am a spy?”

“You brought no personal items with you, you allude to previous hardships at every turn, you obviously slept in your uniform last night-“ he began listing off suspicious items and I began to panic.

“I am not a spy,” I tried feeblely, Wolffe shook his head. 

“I don’t trust your word,” he snarled, leaning in close. “Perfect scores in the Aux are unheard of.”

“I trained hard.”

“Even I have flaws in my record, you should have messed up something,” Wolffe’s eyes narrowed. 

“I do not have perfect scores across the board,” I reminded him, my tone rising until I was all but yelling. 

“You lost a single point on survival exercises,” Wolffe’s voice rose to match my own. “I want to know who you are and how you got assigned here and that’s an order.”

“You do not issue orders to me, Commander,” I snarled, the venom on my voice reverberating along the hall. 

“I am the commander of this unit, Civ, I can order whoever I wish.”

“Enough of this,” I snapped. “We have a job to do today and we are wasting time arguing.” 

“I checked your record last night, you appeared out of nowhere at the recruitment center,” Wolffe interrupted me. I groaned, furious at the invasion of my limited privacy. 

“How dare you check my record,” I hissed, realizing I would likely have to tell him of my history to make his suspicions ease. “You had no right to do that.”

“You offered no educational or employment history.”

“I’ve never had a job before this one and I was home schooled.”

“There was no record of you anywhere in the Coruscant system.”

“Never committed a crime or entered the Senate buildings.” 

“You never even gave the recruiters your last name.”

“Was not a requirement for enlisting.” I snapped, pleased with my quick responses. Wolffe glared at me once again, clearly displeased with my vague responses. 

“I have requested a full background investigation on you,” he warned. I rolled my eyes, he was grasping at straws. Despite this I was still irate with the man. 

“Why can’t you just leave well enough alone,” I snapped. 

“Because I want you off this ship. I want you out of the Aux. I want you to be on the streets where you belong.” I hissed in a breath at this, his threat hitting far too close to home without his even realizing it.

“I-“ I paused for a moment, in an attempt to calm myself. Wolffe appeared to notice my hesitation and smirked triumphantly. 

“Nothing to say?” He taunted. 

“I have nothing to tell you,” I snarled. Wolffe laughed at this.

“If you do not offer me a real explanation I will file a motion to have you removed from the GAR-A immediately.”

“Please don’t,” I said softly, feeling helpless as I had so many times throughout my life. “This job is all I have.”

“Then tell me who you are,” Wolffe snapped. I took a deep breath, steading myself. 

“Sir, there’s a simple explanation-“

“You’re a spy.” I rolled my eyes, he was still hanging on to that nonsense. 

“I’m an orphan,” I snarled, glaring at the Commander. For his part he looked reasonably taken aback by my revelation. 

‘W- what?’ 

“My parents abandoned me Commander, since you cannot respect my privacy,” the words came tumbling from my mouth before I could filter them. Wolffe’s expression softened as he realized his mistake. I felt no sympathy for him, he would here the whole tragic story, if he wanted to or not. 

“I should also inform you I go by the standard last name of all unregistered citizens, as I lack the paperwork necessary to file for myself currently. I lack educational background because I was schooled in the children’s home I grew up in, alongside the other orphans.”

“Civ,” Wolffe began to interrupt me, which only caused my volume to increase as the words fell from my mouth faster. He had asked for this after all. 

“I have never been employed because I refused to run spice or work in one of the Cantinas. Growing up in the underbelly of the Capital leaves little space for upward mobility other than illegal activities and serving the wealthy.” My snarl echoed around the hall and I noted a flash of armor at the bend. I sighed realizing it was likely the entire unit would pity me before I even made it to my second day on the job. 

“I arrived at the recruitment center the day I was old enough because I had been removed from the children’s home because I aged out and needed a job and place to stay.”

“Oh,” Wolffe said simply no longer meeting my eyes. 

“I am not a spy commander, I am someone with no other options. I worked hard for my scores because I need a career which provides me with a roof over my head and hot meals in my stomach.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh is right, Commander,” I sneered his title, letting him now just how low my opinion of him was at the moment. “So, if you don’t mind, I would like to get to my job. I apologize for the state of my uniform, if you give me a moment I can change into my dress uniform and meet you on the bridge at the time you have dictated my duties begin for the day.”

“Uh, yeah,” Wolffe appeared incredibly uncomfortable. “Take an extra twenty if you need.”

“There will be no need for that, sir. Would you like me to get you anything from the mess hall?” Wolffe’s eyebrows drew together at this. Clearly surprised I was offering him anything after his outburst. 

“Just caff,” he said slowly, eyeing me suspiciously. “Thank you, Civvie.” I nodded and quickly slammed the door of my quarters in his face, quickly changing from my fatigue uniform into the neat white dress uniform I had been provided by the GAR-A. 

Opening my door once again, Wolffe still stood motionless outside, his helmet secured under his elbow, neatly tucked against his own armor. I pushed past him into the corridor, the door to my room slamming behind me.

“You may want to set a code for that,” Wolffe offered, still standing uncomfortably close. I shot him a look.

‘Why would I do that, there’s nothing in there, as you use helpfully pointed out?”

“There will be eventually, besides its more to keep unwanted people out.” I nodded thinking for a moment before inputting my lucky number into the datapad. 

“Thanks," I grumbled, pushing past him to make my way to the mess hall, Wolffe followed, prompting me to power up my data pad and begin reading through the day’s schedule.

“You have a call with HoloNet News Network this afternoon, I will prepare some talking points for you. It would be useful if you could pretend to have expressions other than glares, grimaces, and pure boredom.”

“I also know sarcasm and kill,” Wolffe chucked, prompting me to roll my eyes once again.

“Let’s try for dedicated at least,” I snapped. "You said you were heading to the bridge."

"Change of plans." The mess hall was absolute chaos and I quickly grabbed two cups of caff before handing them to the Commander. He rolled his eyes.

“I do believe you are meant to be my assistant, not the other way around,” he snapped. Looking up from my data pad I smirked slightly, realizing his point, but making no move to fix the issue. 

“Well, starting today I am making your image softer, and that means you get to be the lovely Commander who carries his Coordinators beverage while she grabs a tray. You can sit at any of the tables.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because Commander, I need images of you bonding with your men, so sit down and get socializing, I will be with you shortly.”

“I don’t have time for this,” he snarled, clearly displeased I was not allowing him to retreat into the bridge. I smiled.

‘Actually, sir, I cleared your schedule for the next two hours, Captain Rex was especially disappointed in the cancellation, something about a bet?” Wolffe glared at me.

“You do not have the authority to clear my schedule, especially not meetings with other commanding officers.”

“Actually, according to section MG-1014, I am in complete control of your schedule regardless of your rank. The captain sent his regards by the way.” I smiled pleasantly before turning on my heel.

“Civ,” Wolffe’s growl echoed after me. “When did you even have time for this?”

“When you yelling at the Admiral last night, you’ll find I’m quite good at multi-tasking. I also reached out to my Commanding Officer, General Moncappa. Did you know you are actually required to call my by my official title, just as I am required to do so for you?” Wolffe’s glare worsened. 

“That being said, I prefer Auxiliary Commander when being addressed.” Wolffe’s eyes flashed dangerously, a low growl emitting from his chest. He turned abruptly on his heel setting at a nearly empty table.


	6. 3636

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun, don't worry the regularly scheduled bickering will be back shortly

Wolffe shuffled uncomfortably to sit in the chair I had set up for him. 

"Give me your helmet," I held my hand out expectantly, the Commander shook his head at me.

"It stays with me."

'Sir, you keep fidgeting with it, I need your full attention on the interviewer, it will be right here next to me."

"Not a scratch," he snarled, I rolled my eyes.

"Not a scratch, like you don't scratch my data pad yesterday." Wolffe rolled his eyes this time. I swear the man only knew two expressions, eye roll and grimace. 

"I got you a new one."

"After you shattered it," I snapped, hitting the button to begin his interview. On screen a young Twi'lek woman appeared, her light blue skin shining in the holoprojection. Wolffe glared at her, promoting the woman to tilt her head in confusion.

"Please ignore his attitude," I smiled brightly stepping into frame. "He's a bit irate with me at the moment, I forgot to tell him about this meeting." In reality, his previous Coordinator had been the one to schedule it which had prompted his near ejection from the air lock. Wolffe shot me a look but nodded, allowing the Twi'lek to begin her line of pre-approved questioning. I zoned out for the majority of the interview, allowing Wolffe to provide answers as he deemed fit, only step-in in to navigate the conversation back to the unit and their humanitarian efforts. Throughout the meeting I jugged his schedule, attempting to find times for his cancelled morning meetings as I had rather abruptly cancelled them. 

I was lucky both Commander Cody and Captain Rex appeared to understand the importance of softening Wolffe's appearance as they had both sent lists of possible solutions when I had informed them of the change of plans. My personal favorite having been Cody's insistence that spraying him with cold water for misbehaving would do wonders for his hot temper. The runner up had been Rex's suggestion of throwing him out of the airlock.

“Commander, your unit is known to be notoriously aggressive, would you like to address that?” This question snapped me out of my work as they were finally addressing the most important aspect of the interview. This was the key point of the entire exercise. 

“No,” Wolffe snapped, I shot him a glare, silently warning him against ruining the entire session. He shook his head at me before sighing. “Sorry, just a bit uptight.” He attempted a half smile at the interviewer who nodded. I was once again grateful this was not a live segment and that the HoloNews was paid off to spread a favorable image of the army. 

“Take your time, Commander.”

“The men of the 104th are dedicated soldiers," Wolffe carefully repeated the lines I had all but drilled into his head this morning. “As such there are instances where their dedication to the cause is misconstrued as aggression. This is an issue that I am aware of and have begun addressing. I believe that with time the citizens of the Galactic Republic will find that the Wolfpack and its men are model examples of good soldiers.” Wolffe rolled his eyes at me as he spoke and I sighed, realizing this stilted performance was likely the best we were going to get.

"I have one last question for you," the reporter smiled tightly and I sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next. 

"I suppose I can't stop you," Wolffe's usual charming demeanor building upon the already tense environment. I rolled my eyes.

"Many of the citizens you have sworn to protect are concerned about the recent losses among your ranks," the woman started. Wolffe immediately tensed, glaring at me. I shrugged slightly, know I would likey have to deescalate this conversation momentarily. 

"Why would they be concerned? The loss of the unit was out of my control. We were facing the biggest weapon the Separatists have ever created. a weapon which has since been destroyed due to the survival of myself and out General." 

"Do you not feel guilt for losing those men?"

"I mourn every single one of my men who die protecting the interests of the Republic, and if you-"

'That's enough of this conversation," I jumped in front of Wolffe, effectively ending his oncoming rant. "As you can see the Commander has a lot on his plate and, unfortunately, I have a meeting scheduled for him in twenty minutes, did you get enough to make your segment?" The reporter nodded.

"Excellent," I smirked. "I would appreciate receiving a copy of the final report for review before transmission by order of the GAR." the reporter glared at me but agreed. 

The hologram turned off and Wolffe rose, glaring at me. 

“You made me sound like an absolute moron,” he snarled. I smiled slightly.

"I did no such thing."

"I like reading when I'm not leading my men," Wolffe glared at me, evidently displeased. 

‘I made you sound like a decent human being,” I snapped back. 

“They see us as aggressive, that should be a good thing. Don’t people want soldiers who fight,” the Commander shouted, causing the rest of the men on the bridge to turn in alarm. I shot him a warning look, but noticed that he was no longer looking at me, but instead at the helmet by my side. I handed it back to him and he promptly there it on, covering his face from view entirely. 

“They want to know that they are in good hands,” I snapped. 

"They literally bred us for this, what better hands could they possibly be in," Wolffe's voice continued to rise. He was clearly displeased with me but I found that I truly did not care in the slightest."

"The people of the Republic want to see the human side of you, show some emotion Wolffe."

"I'll show you emotion," Wolffe grumbled before realizing the slip of my tongue. I sighed with relief before he turned, his stance menacing. Around the bridge there was a collective intake of breath as the majority of the men realized my error. 

"What did you just call me," he snarled. 

"Commander, we don-"

"You do not have the right to address me as anything other than Commander."

"You call me Civ," I snapped back. 

“Whatever, Civ,” Wolffe snapped. “Oh sorry, I mean Auxiliary Commander Civvie.” 

“If you are done throwing a tantrum,” I would recommend we get started towards your briefing with the 501st, we will be arriving on Khorm in exactly one rotation.” 

“Tell Rex I will call him from my quarters,” Wolffe snapped at me. “You are dismissed.” I rolled my eyes.

“Commander, we are only half way through the day,” I objected. Wolffe evidently rolled his eyes once again, his entire body falling back in exasperation with me. His eyes were going to fall out if he kept this up. We had been off to a rocky start, but my slip of tongue had likely done irreparable damage to his mood. 

“Fine, then come with me, I need to change and forget about what you just put me through.” I groaned but nodded, quickly reaching out to Captian Rex to inform him of the change of location for their call. 

Wolffe did not bother to wait for me, all but running off the bridge. Following closely behind the man, I began scrolling through the images from the mess hall this morning, filtering out the best to be sent to the HoloNet. My personal favorite was one of Wolffe accidentally biting his tongue. It looked as though his eyes were going to fall out of his head. I saved that one for myself and forwarded the more professional shots to the news anchor, thanking them for their time and patience with the Commander. 

I was so caught up in my work that I failed to notice Wolffe stopping short in front of his door. Walking directly into his back, I stumbled and landed hard on the tile flooring. Wolffe let out a sharp laugh before offering me his hand to help me up. 

"You really need to learn how to watch where you're going," some humor dripped into his voice and I found myself nearly smiling despite my irritation.

"I'll work on it, Commander." Together we entered the room, which was nearly as barren as my own aside from a single image on a screen in the far corner. Wolffe quickly gathered his dress uniform before disappearing and leaving me alone for the moment. I approached the image and studied noting that Wolffe had an easy smile, his arm wrapped tightly around Commander Cosy as they held up their drinks in celebration. He looked nothing like the man I had come to know as of late. In the image he appeared easygoing and almost fun, whereas, in reality he was surely at best. Further studying the image I noticed that I recognized the majority of the Marshal Commanders in the GAR alongside numerous ARC troopers I did not recognize.

"That's mostly Rex's crew," Wolffe's voice cut through my concentration, forcing me to stumble back I surprise, my cheeks darkening as I realized I had been invading his privacy. Wolffe came to stand next to me and gestured to the picture. "That's Fives, I think, standing to my right and next to him is Echo, though it might be the other way around, they share a brain cell if I'm being honest. They're in ARC training, the rest are Commanders or should be."

"Should be?"

'Rex is in the unfortunate situation where he is a designated Trooper and has to work his way through the ranks before he can be a Commander, he was fairly close to the promotion but his Jedi took on a Padawan."

"So no promotion?"

"He'll get it eventually, the man deserves it more than anyone, working with Skywalker everyday."

"Did you have to-"

"No, Cody and I are both from a Commander batch. I was born a Commander. You can tell from our Trooper numbers. I'm CC-3636 for example, Clone Commander 3636, means it took that many attempts to get me perfect." I laughed for a moment realizing we had something in common.

"What's funny about my number," Wolffe snapped, immedately defensive.

"On Coruscant orphans receive numbers when they're born, our OR, to keep track of us." Wolffe nodded at this. "I was 3636." Wolffe chucked, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"It's a good number, Civvie," he continued to chuckle for a moment. "Growing up just another number is tough." I nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, though I suppose it was different for you. At least you were aware of what your future held." Wolffe chucked at this.

"Certainty comes with its own set of issues," his voice was soft and I noticed he had his arm loosely around my shoulder as we spoke. As I noticed this, Wolffe appeared to as well as he quickly withdrew the touch and stood back from me, adjusting his buttons slightly as he did so. 

"I apologize for addressing you informally on the bridge, that was inappropriate of me," I said softly, realizing I was finally seeing a softer side of Wolffe. He shrugged and nearly smiled again.

"Just don't let it happen again, Auxiliary Commander," he laughed. I groaned, already regretting my barb at him earlier in the day. 

"I suppose I owe you an apology as well, it was innapropraite of me to pull your records without authorization." 

"You could have waited until I told you."

"I needed to make sure you weren't a spy."

"Well now that you know my Orphan Registration number you can actually find my record. They have recordings of every parent interview I ever suffered through."

'So you never got adopted?"

"I did once, but they returned me fairly soon after, I didn't mesh well with their lifestyle." Wolffe nodded for a moment. 

"I'm sure you'll find your family eventually, even I did." Wolffe shrugged gesturing towards the picture in front of us. "All the clones are brothers, but without Cody and the pack I would definitely feel alone. I hope you find your pack eventually."

"Is that why they call you Wolffe," I laughed, "because you have a pack/"

"The pack came after the nickname. I'm Wolffe because I have a history of biting things in half with frustration," Wolffe blushed slightly at the admission. 

"You need to tell me that story," I snickered. Wolffe shot me a look and for a moment I was worried I had overstepped. However, Wolffe quickly settled, his eyes meeting my own. 

"Back on Kamino I was in a training squadron with Cody and a few others," he smiled fondly as he spoke of his brother. "When our missions were not going the way I would have liked I used to growl a bit. Especially when the issue was a result of someone else making a mistake. One day my growling must've been really bothering Cody because he threw a utility belt in my mouth to shut me up. I bit clean through it 'like a wolf' and it kinda just stuck." I laughed at the story.

"It's good to know you've been grouchy since childhood," I snickered. Wolffe shrugged at this.

"According to Cody, I came out of my growth chamber rolling my eyes and cursing at anything that moved," he smiled, flashing his teeth.

"Now that is something I can believe-"

"If you two are done bonding," Rex interrupted us, chuckling. "I would like a status report to report to my General."


	7. Haircuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the love on this fic! 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!

Following our conversation Wolffe retuned to his usual cold demeanor, barely speaking to me aside from making sure I was keeping up with him. I found that I quite liked the pace of our work, it left little time for argument or even communication. It allowed me minimal time to think about anything other than ensuring Wolffe was not falling behind or tearing into anyone. 

I found myself often observing Wolffe as he worked. The easy way he navigated his way through briefings. Or the way he tapped his chin when he was concentrating. He had an ease to his actions which made it appear as though this was the most natural thing in the world for him. I found myself going jealous of the easy way he managed to command attention, causing even the Generals to pause and listen to him. I decided I would keep track of his methods as they may benefit me moving forward. Despite his cold reputation, throughout the day I did notice Wolffe would slip up slightly, and his cold attitude would drop for a moment. 

In particular, it appeared as though Cody had the ability to get through his defenses, often causing the Commander to pause and smile to himself throughout their briefings. To a lesser extend Captain Rex had a similar ability, but I did notice the two had some fundamental differences that irritated Wolffe. In particular he appeared to find immense displeasure in the 501st’s lack of care for regulations. 

For my part I took notes and coordinated his schedule, answering his messages nearly constantly, both personal and professional

“There’s a woman named Athena asking when you will next be on leave,” I snapped, slightly irritated that I was answering what I assumed was a booty call for him. Wolffe smirked and shrugged.

“Tell her whatever you please, but leave the option open,” he smirked, I groaned. 

“Can you please just handle your own-.”

“Nope, that’s your job now, Civvie.”

“Your sex life is not my concern,” I snapped. Wolffe chucked again, clearly pleased at my discomfort.

“What are you jealous or something,” he was entirely too pleased.

“I would rather willingly jump out of the airlock,” I snarled. Wolffe gestured towards it.

“Be my guest.” 

The rest of the day passed in relative peace, the occasional bickering punctuating an otherwise boring day. Wolffe primarily was focused on organizing the upcoming ground assault. At dinner time he actually ordered food to the bridge for us, allowing me a short break without him. 

“You’re dismissed for the day. Auxiliary Commander Civvie,” Wolffe informed me. I shook my head. 

“My day doesn’t end until yours does, sir,” I grumbled, wishing I could rest but knowing it was against my assignment. Wolffe chuckled at this, shaking his head down at his maps.

“You have to be up early tomorrow, you have a unit's worth of hair to cut,” he smiled. I groaned having forgotten my attempt to soften the Commander.

“Your appointment is at 1300,” I reminded him rising from my chair before handing him my data pad for the night. He smiled.

“Thank you, Civ. You don’t realize how useful your offer was,” he shared a genuine smile with me, causing me to pause for a moment, once again struck by his bright expression. 

“Just doing my part, sir,” I smiled back. Wolffe nodded at this.

“Well of the things you have done since getting here, this is the most useful. A good haircut makes anyone feel better,” he smiled slightly, ruffling his own hair. I’ll walk you to your quarters for the night.” Wollfee rose as well, shaking out his harms as he did so. I shook my head.

“There’s no need,” I said slowly, confused at the sudden kindness. 

“I insist, you look half dead and judging from the quality of your spelling on the last four messages you sent for me you’re barely awake.” I groaned realizing he was right, I had been fighting sleep since his never ending call with Cody and could not wait to rest.

We started off walking towards our all but shared quartes, Wolffe chatting slightly as we did so, telling me small details about the portions of the ship we were passing.”

“I call this barracks the Bantha Bros,” he shocked. “Don't open the door unless you are trying to get sick.” I found I quite enjoyed Wolffe when he was feeling chatty with me. In particular he had a slightly crude sense of humor which made me feel both conformable and amused. Arriving at my door, Wolffe paused for a moment as I entered in my code.

“If you ever need to get in here its my OR, I smiled. Wolffe chucked at this.

"Already so obsessed with me that you're using my CC as your door code."

'Someone is full of himself this afternoon," I snapped, much to Wolffe’s amusement, but the expression quickly dropped.

“You slept in your uniform yesterday,” Wolffe said slowly, his relative cheerful demeanor dropping. “Do you have any clothes to sleep in?” He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

“Um-“

“You don’t have to tell me either way but-“

“I don’t but it’s ok, I’m used to it,” I smiled, hoping his curiosity would end there. Wolffe nodded.

“Give me two minutes, I’ll meet you inside.” I decided not to question him, it was likely easier to just accept whatever he was trying to do. Shuffling inside I quickly shed my top layer of uniform, my dress shirt stiff as always as I threw the white jacket on my bed, rolling my shoulders slightly as I did so. 

The door next to my refresher opened slowly, Wolffe appearing having shed a portion of his own dress uniform in the moments since I last saw him. For a moment I looked at his sculpted shoulders, surprised to note he appeared even more heavily muscled than the hundreds of clones I had met as of late. He had a fistful of fabric in his hand which he thrust towards me gruffly.

“Here,” he held out his hand waiting for me to gather the mess of shirts. “They’re old but I outgrew them a while ago, so you have something until your first check clears.” 

“Thank you, Commander,” I smiled, gratefully taking the mess of shirts. 

“Don't mention it, I’m only helping you because if I ever see your uniform as messed up as the one you were wearing this morning again I will actually throw you out of the airlock.” I smiled realizing this was likely the closest to an actual kind gesture I was going to get.

‘The code for the joining door and mine are the same as yours, should be easy to remember.” He snapped, already back to business. I nodded.

“I will see you for my haircut tomorrow, once we are done you will accomapy me to the bridge to finish our preparations for Khorm.”

“Understood, sir, have a good night.” I smiled, Wolffe shook his head at me but smirked slightly. The door shut gently behind him and I gratefully stripped out of my uncomfortable dress uniform, choosing one of his large shirts to throw over my head before settling in for the night. Pulling the shirt over my head I noticed that it smelled absolutely amazing and for a moment I caught myself smelling it, lost in the comforting scent. 

Then I caught myself and immediately tried to push the thought from my head. I was just sleep deprived. Crawling into bed I noted that I felt very safe here, something had not felt in a very ling time. Sleep quickly overtook me. 

The next morning came far too quickly, leaving me to quickly change and scramble to the barracks to begin cutting hair. For the most part the men were pleasant as I worked, allowing me to do as I pleased to their hair. Boost came bound up to me about half way through my morning, smiling widely. 

“I saw what you did for Boomer,” he chucked. “Can you give me a wolf?” I laughed and gestured to my chair.

‘You got it.” Smiling as I worked I found it relatively peaceful listening to the men talk about their lives and their favorite things. As the day progressed the men began asking me for more difficult designs and I welcomed the challenge. In particular I enjoyed Sinkers request for a “double mohawk” as he let mess around as I pleased. 

“I have to say Civvie,” Sinker smiled widely at me. “You really are making an impact around here.” I smiled.

“Well don’t go getting to used to it, the Commander will get rid of me the moment I make a single mistake,” I smiled widely. Sinker shook his head.

“Nah, he’s warming up to you. He even asked me if the men were being nice to you yesterday.” I smiled at the revelation, pleased with how far we had already come. Sinker rose and placed a hand on my shoulder. “How many more do you have today?”

“Just Wolffe,” I smiled , massaging my cramping hand. Sinker snickered at this. 

“Please, for me, carve a wolf into the back of his head.”

“Not a chance,” Wolffe appeared in the doorframe, glaring at both of us. “I don’t appreciate you putting ideas in her head, I already have to deal with both of you daily if you team up against me I’ll be the one jumping ship.” Shoving his way into the room, Wolffe threw himself into the newly vacated seat in front of me. 

Sinker left without another word, though he did wink as he went, leading me to believe my friend was going to help me further later on. I qucikly set to work trimming Wolffe’s hair back , cutting a few sharp slices into his hairline, as it looked like he had attempted to do on his own at one point. Wolffe said nothing as I worked, relaxing visibly into his chair and allowing me to do as I pleased. The silence was nice and allowed me to take a moment to observe the sullen man before me. Leaning in close to finish the job, I noted he smelled as amazing as his shirt had the night previous, causing me to pause for a moment. 

“All done,” I said abruptly handing him the mirror, he quickly observed himself before smiling when he noticed the work I had done on his harline. 

“Well done, Civ,“ he smiled widely. “I have to hand it to you, you’re pretty good at this stuff.” I smiled my thanks and quickly moved to put my tools away. Wolffe caught my arm as I went, pulling me to stand in front of him. 

“I spoke with General Koon this morning about your placement,” he said slowly, still gripping my arm tightly. I nodded expectantly. “I have agreed to keep you through your deployment under the condition that you maintain your current responsibilities and you receive a stipend to buy supplies for yourself .”

“That isn’t nec-“

“You just cut hair in your dress unoform. You have been approved a spending budget moving forward, anything you need just tell me and it’ll happen.”

“Sir-“

“No arguments, Civvie, I cannot have you looking sloppy, you’re my assigned right hand after all.’ I nodded shocked at his revalation. 

“We will arrive on Khorm in three hours, I have sent the plans to your data pad for distribution to the men.” I nodded.

“Sir, I can’t do my job with you holding my arm,” I smiled. Wolffe released me abruptly, turning red around the edges.

“One last thing, since we are going to be in the field this time tomorrow, you will need to make sure your armor fits well, I don’t want to have to worry about you while I’m busy leading my men.”

“What will my responsibilities entail?”

“Maintaining a connection with command, primarily. You’re going to be in the command center running the holotable. The only time you are going to be anywhere near the actual fighting is when we are establishing command. While that happens you are to stay with me and keep you head down.”

“Can I have a blaster,” I asked. Wolffe glared at me. 

“Not a chance.”

“Please?”

“No, you’ll just shoot me.”

‘Fine.”


	8. Communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter today is a bit short, sorry about that, But I really wanted the net chapter as a single unit so I made the decision to cut it shorter this time.
> 
> Those of you that know about Khorm, know what's coming next :P
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts/ what you want to see moving forward!

Landing on Khorm was the single most stressful experience of my life. I was loaded onto the ship bight and early alongside Wolffe and his pack.

'Plo's bros?" I questioned reading the side of the ship. Sinker chuckled.

"Got a problem with it?" I shook my head.

"Not at all, cartoon Wolffe looks like he would be unto spend time with." Wolffe glared at me from across the hangar. Gesturing for me to board. I did not argue and found a place pressed against Sinker and Wolffe. I could barely reach the hand holds, which had bene built with the large clones in mind. I stretched as far as I possibly could, grabbing the handle loosely. 

We had barely entered the atmosphere when the enemy took their fist shot at our defending ship. The ship shook violently as I gripped desperately at the handle far too high above my head. 

“We’re drawing fire,” the pilot shouted back. Wolffe growled at this. 

"Just get us to the landing zone,” he snarled, reaching down and catching me as a particular hard lurch of the ship caused me to stumble towards the open side of our transport.

“We’ll have to install a lower handle for you,” he chuckled lowly. I rolled my eyes but nodded. 

“If I fall off this ship-”

“Please do,” Wolffe laughed, righting me once again. “Don’t worry, the entire unit is outfitted with jetpacks someone would save you.”

“I want a jetpack,” I snapped. Wolffe rolled his eyes. 

“You cannot even carry a blaster.” We lurched once again and I groaned, my stomach beginning to turn. Sinker looked over at me, his helmet reflecting the light of the blasters back at me. 

“Hang on there, Civ, the landing won’t be much better.” The aircraft barely touched the ground before we were tumbling out, the men taking up a firing wall in front of me. Wolffe touched my arm and pulled his blaster out.

“Stay close, Civvie,” Wolffe snapped. “We are going to run without cover to the outpost and then you will stay near the holotables unless I tell you otherwise.” I nodded, adjusting my arm and chest armor slightly as I did so. This morning I had woken to Wolffe standing outside my door with a pile of plastoid armor for me, including everything I needed to make myself a walking target. 

“It would be easier to be invisible if my armor wasn’t bright orange.” I snapped, Wolffe chucked and pushed me forward, as he picked up his pace.

“You’ll have some to match ours soon, the orange is an Aux color, I cannot change it now,” as he spoke he fired off a few rounds, taking out three droids as he did so. Together we ran across the open field, Wolffe firing around us all the while. "if you're nice to me I might even have someone paint a little wolf cub on for you."

"I want a doodle of you like on the shuttle," I ground back, ducking as a particularly large explosion sounded to our left.

“Sharp right,” Wolffe snapped. I quickly changed direction noting the small clearing as I approached. Inside Captain Rex and General Skywalker were already waiting. Wolffe followed closely behind me. 

“Commander Wolffe, glad you made it,” Skywalker laughed. “I see you brought your Coordinator.” I smiled and nodded to Skywalker, pulling my data pad from my chest plate before attaching it to the holotable in the middle of the room, the map blinking to life as the men spoke. 

“Civvie,” Wolffe snapped at me. I glared at him, prompting him to sigh heavilty. “Fine, Auxiliary Commander (Y/L/N).”

“Yes, sir,” I smiled, celebrating my little victory. 

“Please,” he ground out the word letting em know it was taking all of his energy to address me kindly in front of the others. “Please set up communications with the capital ships in orbit. Admiral Ularin will need to know our every move. I nodded and began inputting the series of codes necessary to do so. 

I became lost in my work, barely noticing the coming and going of the various officers. After some time I felt a hand on my shoulder. Rex stood over me, quickly removing his helmet. 

“How’s it going, Civ,” he chucked kneeling down next to me. I smiled slightly, tugging one last wire.

“Admiral,” I greeted. “Communications are stable.” The man nodded. Rex smiled nest to me. I quickly closed the link, holding out my hand to Rex so I could coordinate his signal with the fleet. 

“Keep your head up,” Rex shook his head. “Wolffe has stopped complaining about you, that’s a good thing.” I laughed.

“Give it time, he’ll find something new to dislike soon.”

“I’m sure,” Rex took his arm back and quickly input his code, the link beeping as he did so, confirming his connection to the fleet. “I’ll send in the rest to you.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

"Name’s Rex,” he reminded me. I nodded.

"(Y/N),” I laughed. He shook his head.

“Sorry, Civvie, Commander Wolffe ordered us to call you Civ or Auxiliary Commander. He said you prefer your title” I rolled my eyes a this. Rex was true to his word and quickly returned with the other commanding officers so their comm links could be synchronized. Wolffe brought up the end of the group, grumbling about blasters.

“Good work, Civ,” he grumbled. “Only took you twice the time it was supposed to.” I glared at him and shoved his arm as hard as I could the moment I finished. Wolffe walked across the open terrain to talk with Rex and the others, leaving me to monitor our communications. 

“Commander,” a voice screamed across the way. I paid it no mind assuming Wolffe was being summoned. Overhead a shriek filled the air, the noise piercing my ears. Flinching, I looked up, seeing a large streak of color flashing across the sky. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what I was looking at for a moment, before reality set in. 

In a second, Wolffe was by my side, grabbing my arm roughly. Stumbling I began to run with him.

“Run,” Wolffe screamed, as we both launched ourself across the uneven terrain. Lurching after him, I tripped, slamming my stomach on the ground heavily, knocking the wind out of myself in the process. Wolffe tripped, still holding my arm tightly. He quickly threw me over his shoulder, cursing as he ran. 

He dove behind the nearest ship, throwing himself mostly on top of me. The explosion caused the ship above us to rock dangerously, as we laid huddled on the ground. I groaned as the impact caused my ears to pop and my helmet to come loose, rolling across the ground.


	9. Injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS GRAPHIC LIKE VERY GRAPHIC

“You could have gotten us both killed, Civ,” Wolffe snapped. “When I call for you you respond, especially on the battlefield.”

“No one called for me,” I groaned, shoving him roughly off of me. Wolffe rolled gracelessly off of me, sprawling on the ground next to me to catch his breath for a moment. 

“You’re the one who pointed out you are to be addressed by your title, Auxiliary Commander,” Wolffe snapped. I glared at him.

“So that’s the game you’ve decided on for today,” I snapped. “You have never once called me Commander and you knew I wouldn’t respond.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Commanders are you okay,” Sinker came barreling towards us, offering me his hand to help me up. I smiled at him and stretched slightly as I rose, before feeling an immense pain in my stomach. I groaned slightly, gripping my middle tightly, as I sank to my knees, hissing my breath sharply between my teeth. 

“Civ,” Wolffe’s voice came from behind me, his hand touching my shoulder gently. “What’s wrong?” Removing my hand from my stomach I came away with some blood and sighed. Looking closely I noted a cut between the pieces of my armor. 

“Just a scratch, I think,” I shrugged, hoping I was right. Sinker dropped to his knees quickly checking the gap. 

“Small piece of rebar, nothing serious," he snickered. "This GAR-A armor is shit."

"Most Aux don't ever see battle," I snapped. Both men chuckled at this, helping me to my feet. 

“We’ll get you to the medics,” Wolffe’s tone was harsh and for a moment I wondered if he was worried about me. I pushed the thought away knowing he was likely just angry as always. I nodded, realizing my helmet was long gone. Sinker picked up up for me and dropped it only my head, causing the visor to slide low, obscuring my already limited vision. Wolffe snorted before placing his hand on my head and pulling it back into place. 

“We’re altering the plan,” his voice was low as he addressed me. “We’re going to get a small unit together and make a rush towards the medical tent, it’s going to take us directly through that building. You stay tight to my side, no matter what.” I nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Here,” Wolffe removed one of his blasters from his belt and handed it to me. “I was supposed to get you one this morning but-“

“Thank you,” I grabbed the weapon and quickly checked the stock, as I had been trained. Releasing the safety I smiled and lowered my new weapon. Wolffe rolled his eyes.

“Just keep it pointed away from me,” he snapped before, gesturing me to follow. He quickly rounded up a small group of men informing them of the plan which would allow me to have my injury looked at and would give them the opportunity to ambush the oncoming droids from behind. 

My armor was slightly too large as I followed alongside Wolffe and his men, my stomach all but screaming in pain. I attempted to hype myself up, knowing adrenaline would make the pain lessen for a time. The infiltration of our command center had put us in a fairly difficult position. As the only planetoid Aux member I had become a liability to the unit. they needed me off the battlefield and they needed to establish a new command swiftly or the planet would fall. 

“Keep your head down, Civ,” Wolffe hissed, grabbing my arm tightly. Nodding I did as I was told, gripping my blaster tightly in my other hand. We raced across the open field before crashing through the flimsy door. Wolffe’s hand never left my back as we sprinted through the nearly collapsed building, pausing only for moments at a time to check the next room. 

As we ran I heard a crack overhead and paused for a moment, causing Wolffe, Sinker and I to stumble to a halt.

“What do you think you-“ Wolffe’s lecture was cut short as the ceiling overhead collapsed inward on itself, the rest of the trooper falling underneath the heavy rubble. 

“Heard the crack,” I muttered, taking a hasty step closer to the remaining two clones. "Are they-"

"Yes," Wolffe snapped. "They're dead, no time to mourn now."

“You’ll find that you’ll wish you had experienced the same swift death your fellow clones did,” a high pitched voice taunted from overhead. Wolffe grabbed my arm roughly before pushing me behind him.

“Ventress,” he snarled. The woman jumped from her perch, landing directly in front of us, her dual lightsabers igniting. Immediately both men began firing their blasters.

“Civvie, you better run,” Sinker warned as the woman launched herself at him. He managed to land a shot on her before his body hit the ground, his helmet falling loose due to the impact. I scrambled backwards slightly gripping my blaster and firing off multiple shots, causing her to whirl her blades. She took a step back as I moved closer to Sinker, grabbing him beneath the shoulders. The Sith eyed me curiously as I attempted to lift Sinker, before turning to run from the room. 

“Go,” snapped Wolffe, as he chased after the woman. “Leave Sinker, he's alright. Find a place to hide, I’ll find you shortly.” I began to retort but Wolffe was already long gone, having scrambled,mbled over the rubble to chase Ventress. Ignoring his orders I began to drag Sinker's unconscious form along with me. I found a small room off to the side of the building and swiftly kicked in the door, dragging Sinker, as I slowly made my way into the decimated building. I shoved him roughly into the room, before turning on my heel. I needed to find Wolffe. 

The sound of blaster fire sounded through the building as I ran through the decimated space, the pain in my stomach forgotten as I dreaded what was surely about to come. 

"This is Auxiliary Commander (Y/L/N), we need backup to coordinates 102,1894. Commander Wolffe has engaged with Ventress. I repeat backup to 102,1894.”

"Roger that,” came Skywalker’s voice. I continued running after the sounds of the lightsaber, for what felt like an hour. I only spotted the grey paint of Wolffe's armor once, noting he was still chasing Ventress. On instinct I ran up the stairs to stand alongside the crater created by the falling ceiling. I slowly crept along the ledge until I was standing directly over the small room Ventress was waiting for Wolffe in. As I watched he entered, the two surveying one another for a moment, weapons trained on one another. My stomach churned when I realized he was far outmatched. 

“Fool,” she hissed, before lashing out at him, catching the barrel of his weapon. the weapon split cleanly in half as she wound up for a second swing. 

Wolffe immediately reached for his belt before realizing he did not have his pistol. Instinctively he growled, his teeth flashing as he let out the deep noise. He launched himself at the Sith, arms outstretched as he tore at her, managing to land a solid hit to her torso. Falling backwards Ventress threw the Commander across the room using the force. His grunt echoed throughout the building.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find your civilian once I’m through with you.” Wolffe rose slowly as the Sith circled him, toying with him. 

"You're going to have to kill me first," he snarled, his usual venom dripping from each word. In the distance I heard a porous of howls approaching. The Wolfpack was coming for him. Ventress appeared to hear the noise too and lifted Wollfe using the force, throwing him back once again, this time causing him to flay through the wall directly beneath me, causing me to lose my balance. I fell quickly, landing harshly on my already sore side. 

"Civ," Wolffe grunted. "I told you to run." The Sith laughed and approached me, smiling widely as she lifted her saber. I somehow managed to fire a shot off in her general direction before the weapon flew from my hand and I soared across the room, landing on top of Wolffe. 

As Wolffe slowly rose, dragging me behind him, the room shook as a lander approached. Our reinforcements were here. Wolffe launched himself once again at the woman. Screaming in frustration, she slashed her blade directly at Wolffe, catching his square across the face. A blood curdling howl sounds through the building as the Sith ran.

“Wolffe,” I screamed, standing carefully I all but crawled to his side. I somehow managed to reach him before any of the clones made it inside the building, tearing off his helmet without hesitation. Wolffe was groaning and gripping at his face. Carefully, I took his palendroned hand in my own and removed it, revealing a deep slash directly through his eye.I immediately regretted removing his helmet, noticing the gap where his dark eye had once been. 

“How bad,” he managed to groan. I shook my head before realizing he likely could not see me.

“Well, there’s no confusing you for your brothers anymore.” Wolffe chucked at my weak attempt at humor, his head rolling back as he let out another howl of pain. 

One of the men touched my shoulder and pulled me from Wolffe’s side as they loaded him onto a gurney. I thrashed in the arms around my waist as they pulled me aside, trying to get back to the hurt commander. I managed to break free and reach his side again. Looking down I noticed they had left his helmet. 

He would be furious if he didn’t have it, I reasoned as I reached down to pick up the damaged object. As I lifted it a small object rolled out, causing me to shriek in terror. 

His eye landed next to my foot, rolling so I could see exactly where the lightsaber had slashed across the honied brown iris which had been so alive only a few hours before. 

"Civvie,” Rex grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly, bringing his face level to my own. “Where is the rest of the men who were with you??

“That was his-“

“Civ, focus on me, you’re doing great but I need you to focus here.”

‘Sinker is upstairs, he was breathing when I left him, rest are under the rubble.” I shook my head, focusing on Rex's visor. 

Rex nodded, gesturing for two of his men to track down the others. Wolffe groaned from across the way and I attempted to look around Rex’s shoulder. He quickly shifted me so I could no longer see. 

“Civvie, pay attention, I need to know exactly what happened”

“That was his eye,” I shrieked. 

“Auxiliary Commander,” Rex snapped. “Calm yourself and tell me what happened.”

“Ventress.” I managed to force out, the reality of the situation setting in. “She swung at him after I fired-“

"How did you get a blaster?”

“Wolffe.”

“We’re going to omit that from the report,” Rex snapped, taking the blaster from my hands. he quickly fired it twice into the dirt and placed it next to Wolffe who was being held down by two of his men as they worked to stop the bleeding. 

“She swung and-“

“Got it. Civ. You did the right thing but command falls to you at the moment what do you want us to do?” I paused for a moment, remembering the plans Wolffe had been drilling into my head. 

“Contact the Admiral,” I said queitly. “Reestablish contact with the fleet and call for the removal of the injured. Then we reinevous with Skywalker.” Rex nodded.

“Good,” he nodded slightly. “Wolffe went over his backups with you.”

"In detail.”

“Who is next int he chain of command behind you?" I looked around Rex and noticed Wolffe was no longer moving. Rex squeezed my shoulder, pulling me back to his question.

“Sinker.”

“He’s injured who’s next?”

“Comet and Boost.” 

"Comet," Rex snapped. "WE have established a strong enough presence. The Republic will have the victory but I need you to lead the unit, make sure to drop the supplies quickly."

"Yes, sir."

“Come with me, Civ, you’re getting on the shuttle with them to get your stomach treated. Looking down I noticed I was absolutely covered with blood. It was unclear how much of it was mine and how much was Wolffe’s but I felt myself growing dizzy at the sight. 

“Good idea,” I said quietly. I felt my hands begin to shake. “Should we get his- y’know?” Rex chuckled despite himself.

“No, I don’t think it’s going to be fixed that way.”


	10. Hospitals and Other Unpleasantness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all as always thank you for the support on my last chapter! I know the eye thing was super gross and as someone who is fairly squeamish even I had difficulty with that one, which is why I tried to keep it short!
> 
> Here's some lighter almost fluff for you troopers :)

From the moment we arrived on the medical base, I was rushed through the building. I was quickly taken into the back rooms and treated for my minor injuries, including a small concussion from the explosion. The droids pumped me full of batch as they worked, though my stomach continued to ache and even burn as time progressed. 

Sinker woke not long after we arrived and was allowed to move freely around the med bay we were housed in. He stood beside me as the droids slowly removed the rebar from my stomach. He watched with fascination as they worked, taking the impossibly large piece and bringing for further testing. I saw set up with some spare blood as apparently the mess I had been covered in had been my own. According to Sinker, it had been spreading long before our interaction with Ventress, to the point where he had considered carrying me on our journey. 

Wolffe was being worked on next to me for hours even after they had finished patching me up. The slight whirl of the droids work was oddly calming despite the erratic beeping of his monitors. I found my breathing began to sync with his heart rate, pausing for minutes at a time while his did. Sinker stayed by my side throughout the procedure, only leaving to have his own concussion further assessed. Once they completed Wolffe's operation, I was informed that I would be kept for two days for observation. Sinker was sitting in a small chair between my bed and Wolffe’s as they informed me that my data pad would be returned to me shortly.

“They told me what you did out there,” Sinker said slowly once we were finally alone. “You should have left me.”

“Next time I will,” I laughed, causing a slight flare of pain in my side. I grunted and Sinker quickly moved to help me lean back further. 

“I mean it, next time you really should listen to Wolffe.” I rolled my eyes at this, my friend obviously was not aware of my aversion to following orders, especially from the Commander. 

“Sinker, a simple thank you for keeping you alive would suffice here,” I chucked. The clone smiled at me.

“Hey, I’m grateful but I’m sure the Commander is going to have some choice words for you when he wakes up." I looked over at Wolffe's sleeping form, noting that his monitors showed strength. He was going to be okay and so was I. Khorm would just become another distant nightmare for us. 

“Oh, I’m sure, but I cannot worry about that now, I’m sure I have a million things to do before he wakes up.”

“Civ, take a minute, you aren’t in great shape either.” Sinker shot me a worried look as the droid entered carrying my data pad, which I triply began fussing with, seeing dozens of unanswered notifications and transmissions. 

“Sinker, please, I have to do my job,” I snapped. Sinker let out a bark of laughter.

“You two are far too similar for your own good,” he laughed. I looked over at Wolffe and felt a twinge of anxiety despite knowing that we had been through the worst of it. 

“Do you think he’s going to be alright?”

“It’s just his eye,” Sinker shrugged. “Scars are a badge of honor, he’s a hero. It probably won't help his mood much though”

“He’s a moron,” I grumbled, prompting another laugh. 

“Well yeah, you’ll notice that most of us are in our own special ways," Sinker smiled again s he paused, considering his next words. "Why are you so worried about him?”

“I am not.”

“Civ, you keep checking his bed, you’re worried about the Commander.”

“He’s the key to my eventual promotion, of course I’m worried.”

“You saved the lives of two commanding officers and managed to initiate the chain of command while simultaneously going into shock and having sustained a potentially life threatening injury yourself, you’re guaranteed your promotion." Sinker snapped, though his tone was much kinder than Wolffe's ever was. "Why do you really care?”

“He’s growing on me.” 

“He tends to do that to people. It’s alright to care, Civvie, just remember that when he wakes up yelling at you.”

The two days passed relatively quickly as I kept busy with my work. Sinker was released early the next morning, leaving me alone to recover alongside Wolffe. For the most part I quietly sent messages back to the fleet, directing the daily activities of the bridge from my medical bed. I spoke to General Koon daily as well, updating him on the Commander’s condition as well as any transmissions I had recievd. 

“Get some rest, little one,” General Plo chucked on the fourth day. “You are recovering as well. We can manage without the two of you for a short while.”’

"General, I will go insane if I spend another moment sitting quietly in the medical bay,” I sighed. The plain white walls were starting to get to me, but I found that I could not bring myself to board any of the transport shuttles which would take me back to my fleet, despite the fact the medical droids had cleared me for transfer to my home fleet's medics. 

“Alright, (Y/N), just remember that you have limits.”

“Thank you , General.” I smiled, tightly. I was released on the sixth day, four days longer than anticipated, much to my chagrin. Somehow I managed to receive clearance to continue my work from the room, with the understanding that I would return to the fleet the moment Wolffe rose. I spent every waking moment in the room, working hard to ensure that when he woke there would be no outstanding work. 

Being Wolffe’s right hand became exponentially easier when he was unconscious. He was not there to lecture me or yell at people or break my belongings. I actually enjoyed his presence greatly when he was sleeping, and often found myself talking aloud as I worked, recounting stories from my childhood to combat the boredom. At times I would even begin to sing the little songs the older kids had used to calm us in the children's home. The soft melodies had always brought me comfort and continued to do so as I worked from the floor, singing the simple songs to Wolffe as though they would comfort him in his sleep. 

A week passed like this, I would work on the ground next to his bed, fielding phone calls and writing reports as I talked about whatever came to mind, singing when I began to feel helpless. 

“We often ran out of food in the children’s home,” I explained to my captive audience, smiling slightly as I thought back to my earlier life. “We used to go to the Jedi temple and convince the Padawan's to steal some snacks for us. There was this one girl, I remember, who used to always find fruits and would float them to us so they wouldn’t get bruised. She was probably the kindest person I ever met, I wish I had gotten her name." 

My data pad vibrated and I sighed, ending my story abruptly. 

“He is stable,” I said patiently to yet another commanding officer. I slowly paced around Wolffe's bed as I spoke, bored of the tedious nature of fielding every clone's call to check in on their injured brother. “I will inform you as soon as he wakes.”

“That won’t be necessary, Auxiliary Commander (Y/L/N), I’m here to relive you for a few days.” 

“Commander Cody,” I greeted the man at the door, my phone call dropping when I realized the man on the line was in actuality in the same room as me. He smiled slightly, his helmet tucked to his side closely. He nodded his acknowledgment of me and offered me his hand to shake. I nodded and grasped it firmly, looking over at Wolffe’s still form. 

“How’s his progress?” Cody appeared tense as he looked at his brother. I remembered briefly that Wolffe considered Cody one of his closest friends. It was likely the two had never gone this long without communicating. 

“They said the cybernetic integrated well and he should be up and moving in the next day or so.” I said quietly. 

“And your injuries?”

"Nothing a little bacta couldn’t fix.” I shrugged. 

“Of course,” Cody snorted. “I have to say, you already are starting to sound like Wolffie.” 

“Thank you, I think,” I laughed, reaching down to collect my scattered papers realizing just how unprofessional my setup likely looked to the Commander. 

“I came to see if I could be of any assistance to you.” 

“Sir?”

“Your general mentioned that you had taken over the majority of Wolffe’s duties in his absence. It’s admirable, but can be overwhelming. If you would like I can take on some of the responsibility until he wakes.”

“Wolffe told me -“

“I am under order of General Koon not to leave until you at least take a nap,” Cody chuckled. “Apparently your new unit has noticed you don’t particularly like taking orders.”

“I really don’t need help, sir,” I said quietly. “I’m just trying to do my job.”

“No one is saying you aren’t, they just want to see you recovering as well." I nodded slightly.

"Will you both shut up, I am trying to sleep here,” Wolffe snarled from his bed. I jumped with surprise, causing Cody to chuckle before placing his helmet down beside his foot as he leaned against the partition wall. 

“You’re not supposed to be awake yet,” I snapped, turning to face the commander. Wolffe began unplugging himself from the wall. Grunting with each movement. 

“And you’re not supposed to be annoying,” Wolffe attempted to roll his eyes and grunted in pain, slumping back with his eyes closed. “I have a headache.”

“No shit,” I snarled, having forgotten the presence of the other commander. “Now stop that while I go find you a medical droid.”

“Stop talking,” Wolffe snarled. 

“Good to see you still have your sense of humor,” Cody snickered.

“Bite me,” Wolffe snarled. “Where am I?”

“Rishi Medical Base, you’ve been out for a week.”

"Civ, get my release paperwork.”

"Not an option, sir.”

“That’s an-“

“For the last time, you do not have the jurisdiction to order me around,” I snapped. 

“I do believe that’s exactly the reason why I’m sitting in this bed, with something in place of my actual eye.” I cringed at the word, remembering the absolute horror show on Khorm.

“(Y/N),” Cody interrupted. “Can you give me a moment alone with Commander Wolffe?”

“Yes, sir.” I carefully exited the room, making a show of slamming the door behind me before pressing my ear to the crack. There was no way I was missing their conversation.

“She saved your life you know,” Cody said quietly. “If she hadn’t called for reinforcements when she did Rex and his men wouldn;wouldn’t have found you.” 

“I know, I’ll thank her later,” Wolffe snapped. “What have I missed?”

“Ventress escaped, we captured Khorm, Rex officially won our little bet.”

“Has it really been two weeks?”

“Yeah, she set a new record,” Cody laighed. “Though I am beginning to think she only managed this long because you haven’t been awake to berate her.”

“Impressive,” Wolffe muttered mostly to himself I assumed. “I figured she would have quit like the others by now.”

“She’s been running your entire corps for you. Without missing a single step. Even the Generals are impressed.”

“That’s not her place,” Wolffe snapped. “I left her plans-“

“Which she has been following to a tee,” Cody snapped back. Wolffe growled and I heard Cody chuckle slightly. I wished more than anything to see their expressions as they discussed me, it would allow me to see how much trouble I was about to be in with Wolffe. 

"You may not like it, but you really got lucky with her, she even ordered your new helmet for you.”

“I want my old one.”

“She saved that as well, Wolffe, give the girl a chance, she has gone above and beyond for you and almost died on Khorm alongside you.”

‘She had a piece of rebar in her stomach, she was fine.”

‘Wolffe, she went into shock after your literal eye fell on her foot and her wound became inflected from god knows what got into it. She was being operated on at the same time you were and lacks your genetics to make recovery go faster. ”

“If she had listened to me-“

“You are not removing the one person who has been in this MedBay alongside you doing both of your jobs,” Cody's voice rose with frustration. Wolffe chuckled, seemingly pleased to get a rise out of his brother. 

“She was what?”

“She hasn’t left your side once," Cody explained. I heard the sound of footsteps inside the room but thought nothing of it, too intent not he conversation. "They've been trying for days to get her on a transport and back to the 104th."

“I never asked her to stay.”

“You didn’t have to,” Cody snapped. “Listen, I know you, you are too caught up in the war. You’re a good soldier Wolffe but don’t let that control you.”

“Fine, I need to talk with her.”

‘You do and I’m fairly certain she heard everything we just said.” Cody opened the door catching me listening. I smiled uncomfortably but the Commander just shrugged. 

“I suppose there’s no need to tell you that we all believe you have been doing an exemplary job,” he chuckled as I reentered, taking up my spot beside Wolffe once again. As I reached his side, Wolffe reached out his hand and gently squeezed my wrist, letting me know he was not too mad at me, all things considered. 

“The two of you have been recommended for the Chancellor’s Medal of Honor.” Cody smiled at this. Wolffe's face contorted in what was either pain or irritation. With him it was hard to tell the difference between the two. 

“What does that entail,” I asked slowly. “Because I have meetings and the medic says that-“

“The Gala is not for another three months, Civvie,” Cody laughed. “Wolffe will be back to his usual self by the time both of you will need to take a night off. I have already spoken to General Koon.”

“I’m not going,” Wolffe snapped. I nodded in silent agreement. For once we were on the same page, catching both of us off guard for a moment. We exchanged a charged look before turning to stare at Cody together. The Commander held up his hands in mock surrender, chuckling at our identical expressions. 

"I’m just Auxiliary," I smirked, realizing I had an easy way out of this. "We don’t have a medal.”

“Special circumstances,” Cody shrugged. “Apparently the story of an unlikely partnership between a grouchy commander and a resourceful orphan has made quite a splash.” I nodded.

“I’ve turned down every interview,” I snapped. “They shouldn’t even know about the incident.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. The two of you will be at the Gala and that is an order from above even me.”

“Who gave the order,” Wolffe snapped. 

“The Chancellor himself,” Cody rolled his eyes. I noted that Wolffe and I are both glaring at him, our arms crossed tightly across our chests. I caught Wolffe’s good eye for a moment and he half smiled. “You two have much to discuss, I’ll leave you to it.”

I took a deep breath as the door closed behind him. Wolffe slowly opened his eyes to reveal the pale white of his new cybernetic. He slowly forced both to face me, looking at my face for a moment. He began to softly hum as we stood in silence, observing one another. I was confused for a moment before I recognized the rising melody.

"How do you know that song," I asked gently, tension rising as I anticipated his response.

“Did you know that when you’re unconscious you can hear everything being said around you,” he said softly, before continuing his tune. I glared at him, feeling completely exposed. 

‘Everything?”

“Everything.” 

“Well then you likely realize just how much work I’ve been doing for you,” I snapped,. Wolffe chucked and shook his head softly, his head shifting slightly as he did so. 

“I mean I heard your stories, they were nice,” he smiled. “We don’t get to have much of a childhood on Kamino. I appreciated it.”

“Then we will never speak of this again,” I snapped. “I was just talking to stave off the unbearable silence. You snore by the way."

“Civ, It’s really okay, I liked it. And I do not snore!”

“I’m sorry,” I said softly, changing the topic abruptly. “I didn’t mean to get in your way on Khorm.”

“Is that why you stayed,” Wolffe’s voice became harsh again. “To ease your conscious?”

“I stayed because you’re my commander and I was worried about you.”

‘And because you felt guilty for getting in my way,” he snapped. I hung my head. 

“I should have listened to you.”

“Would’ve saved me an eye,” he grunted, sitting up fully in his bed, The wound around his face had healed into a mostly white line. I found myself memorizing his slightly changed face. I found that he was still as attractive as ever, much to my irritation. 

“Wolffe-“

“That’s still commander to you,” he laughed. ‘But seriously, thank you for calling for reinforcements when you did.”

‘Just following protocol, sir,” 

“Good, now for the love of the Republic, what do I have to do to get some actual food?”


	11. Nightmare

Within the next week, Wolffe and I returned to the fleet, still arguing our way through each and every day. The final days of our stay in the medical base had resulted in multiple screaming matches and a broken medical droid. Wolffe had found out relatively quickly that his new cybernetic allowed him impressive improvements to his vision and I caught him reading over my shoulder often. He further claimed that he was now able to see through walls, a claim which I truly hoped was false, but prompted me none the less to begin changing in the refresher across the hall. Wolffe had found that he rather liked his new eye and wold often attempt to creep me out by spinning it wildly in its socket. We had not discussed Khorm further than our brief conversation when he rose and for that I was grateful.

I had learned very quickly after that battle that I was prone to nightmares. At first I had thought the dreams were a result of my guilt over having not listened to Wolffe, but I realized that it was much more than that after he informed me that he did not see the injury as my fault, but rather the result of his own arrogance. A part of me hoped returning to the fleet would allow me the distance from the events that would permanently eliminate the issue, however, I was not that lucky. In fact I had begun having the same nightmare every night following our release from the Medbay. 

At Sinker's suggestion I had begun exercising in the weight room before returning to my room for the night. He had insisted that being physically exhausted kept the dreams at bay. It did not help, only making it harder to wake myself up from the terrors. Instead, I found myself working all hours of the day, even during my scheduled off rotations, drinking obscene amounts of caff, and working out, all in an attempt to distract myself from the terrors that lurked in my free time. 

“You have a meeting at 0700,” I said with a wide yawn, approaching Wolffe slowly so as to not surprise him. His new eye allowed him much quicker reaction times, but we had found out the hard way that anything moving too quickly in his periphery was still causing some difficulty for him. I had been punched, hard, on two occasions and nearly shot the first morning we had been back on the cruiser. 

Wolffe did not look up at me, instead burying his head lower into the holomaps in front of him. Where I had turned to busy work to distract myself, Wolffe had turned to making more plans. He had made plans for every possible scenario he had thought of from him getting the Blue Shadow Virus, a long eradicated disease, to me getting a paper cut infected and needing urgent medical attention while he was in a meeting.

“So, if I lose my other eye-“ he said slowly, by way of response. I rolled my eyes at this, irritated that he was still slowly descending into madness. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” I grumbled, sitting in the chair next to him, Wollfe simply shrugged gesturing to his projections. I yawned again, listening with quiet attention as he rambled, knowing nothing I could add would be of any use or comfort at the moment. He needed these plans just as I needed ways to stay awake.

“Civ,” he said gently, after some time, having noticed I had completely zoned out on his seventh iteration of what I was to do in case he got trapped alongside two droids and an injured trooper. “You need some rest.”

‘So do you,” I snapped, eyeing Wolffe carefully, not sure where the kind tone of his voice had come from. “You’ve been working as long as I have.”

“I was in a coma for a week,” Wolffe snapped, any gentleness completely disappearing from his voice, much to my relief. Wolffe was far easier to work with when he was being mean, it was easier to argue with him this way. When he was being gentle I found it difficult to do anything other than observe him and nod absently. I was beginning to suspect I had a minor crush on the absolutely unhinged clone. 

“Yes, and you are still recovering.” I grumbled, wishing he would go back to his obsessive planning. 

“You were hurt too," he growled, his patience already vanishing. "You did both of our jobs while I was under, get some rest.”

“No.”

“Civ, that’s an order.” 

“You don’t get to order me around.” 

“Please, Civ,” Wolffe groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, a skill he had been practicing with the cybernetic as of late. "For once, just do what I tell you.” 

“No,” I snapped, beginning to feel frantic. “I won’t rest.”

“Civ,” Wolffe lowered his voice slightly. “What’s going on? You look like you’re about to cry.”

“It's nothing,” I snarled, blinking quickly to clear the slowly welling tears. This was not a time to start crying, I needed to win this one. Wolffe rose to his full height, glaring at me as he went. 

“You have one minute before I take you to the medic and have them drug you so you stop this,” he snarled, his voice bordering on his signature growl.

“Please,” I saigh, resigning slightly. “I-“

“Is it the nightmares?” 

“How do you know about that,” I snapped, my cheeks heating up. 

“Walls are thin and you keep me up with your screaming.” He shrugged. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure if your eye rolled towards me I would panic a little too.”

“It’s not funny,” I glared. 

“What do I have to do to convince you to take a break,” Wolffe sighed, clearly irritated with our course of conversation. "Most people would be thrilled with an order to get some sleep."

“Make the nightmares go away and I'll consider it," I grumbled, collecting my data pad and standing beside him. 

“Fine,: he glared at me before grabbing his new helmet. I had spent much of the previous night painting it the signature grey of the Wolfpack alongside my own improved armor. He had barely seemed to notice the effort. “Let’s go” 

“Where are we going,” I snapped. “You have a meeting to prepare for and-“

“Cancel it,” he snapped. “We’re dealing with this issue right now because you look like you’re dead on your feet and I will not be known as the Commander with the complete zombie of a Civ working for him." Wolffe gently grabbed my shoulder and began steering me off the bridge, his touch a stark contrast to his steely words. I attempted to push his hand off as we walked, but found he only tightened his grip, walking me to my room as a parent would a disobedient child. 

"I know where my room is," I groaned as we walked. 

"And I know you're stubborn and will purposely get lost or wind up in the weight room if I trusted you to take yourself home," Wolffe snapped. I opened my mouth to respond but Wolffe simply growled. "Yes, I know about the late night visits to the weight room with Sinker too, he's the one who told me you haven't been yourself since Khorm."

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice," I snapped, irritated that my friend had told on me. "You claim to be observant-"

"I noticed, Civ, but I was trying to give you the space you needed to process what happened," he snapped, as we finally reached my door. Wolffe input the code and all but shoved me inside, following closely behind. He crossed his arms as I pulled away from him tapping his foot expectantly as I turned to face him. 

"You can leave now," I snapped, growing uncomfortable under his intense glare. Wolffe shrugged.

"I have all the time in the world Civ, so you have two options: tell me what's keeping you up, or go to sleep."

"Option three is more likely."

"what's option three?"

"You leave and I go get myself some food," I smiled as I attempted to push past him, but Wolffe simply shifted, blocking my path to the door. 

"Civ, please, just work with me here. I'm being nice, you're the one being argumentative right now."

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped. Wolffe only nodded, allowing his gaze to wander around the room until it came to rest on my own broken armor from Khorm."

"Fine, If you won't talk I will. You've been having nightmares. Every night from the state of you. You're helpless in them, probably running away from either Ventress or gunfire, both if I had to guess."

"Stop," I groaned, irritated with how close he was to the truth. 

"Are you running towards me or towards help for me?" Wolffe glared, his eye flashing as he spoke. I dropped my head.

"I'm running towards you," I said softly, irritated with myself for giving in so easily. "I'm trying to find you, but all I ever find is-"

"The eye." Wolffe finished my sentence, knowingly. "Your nightmare isn't that different from my own."

"You're having nightmares," I questioned, worried he was taunting me again. Wolffe nodded. 

"Only in mine I'm yelling for you but you never show up," he said softly, as though the admission was news to him as well. "What happened on Khorm was bad, even for me, Civ."

"Then how do you get the nightmares to stop," I sighed. Wolffe shrugged. 

"I don't, but I find comfort when I wake up knowing the only reason I am still alive is in the room right next to mine."

"I cannot just come visit you when I wake up from a nightmare, Wolffe," I snapped, growing irritated by his line of reasoning. "I don't know that you're alright in the room next to me because you're never actually there." I lamely attempted to joke, causing Wolffe to chuckle.

"I mean if it would make you feel better, you know the code, just come on over," he shrugged as though it was the most normal suggestion in the world.

"People will talk if I'm coming and going from your room everyday," I hissed.

"Now you're being purposely stupid," he snapped. "There's literally a door right there that only the General, you and I know about." I sighed, realizing despite my discomfort with the plan it was worth a shot. I nodded once shortly, prompting Wolffe to smile and talk towards the door. 

"Get some rest, I'll be in my room making calls if the nightmares wake you," he chuckled before leaving me to get changed. Grumbling to myself I quickly changed before laying in my bed and hoping beyond all reason that the dream would leave me be. 

I woke an hour later, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I. pulled myself from my bed and slowly padded my way over to the door, as Wolffe and I had discussed, I had barely cracked it when the sound of gentle humming filled my ears, I had only heard a few notes when I recognized it as an old favorite that I had sung to Wolffe daily when he had been under. 

"Hey, Civ," Wolffe greeted, not looking at me. He gestured to his neatly made bed. "Take a seat, I'm just finishing something up." I quietly trudged across the room, flopping onto my stomach to watch him work. Wolffe picked up his song where he had left it off, the gentle notes blending together not a soothing swirl of notes. I found his deep voice was slowly lulling me back to sleep, the timbre of his voice relaxing my tension as my eyes slowly drifted shut.


	12. Mess Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Y'all! I was feeling a bit fluffy today so here ya go!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts as this chapter does have a few key plot elements for the events ahead

Over the next few days, Wolffe and I fell into a comforting pattern. Every night we would walk together from the Bridge to our respective rooms. I would attempt to sleep in my own bed for a time, sometimes even accomplishing half a nights rest, before inevitably wandering my way into his quarters.

Every night I would find Wolffe in the same position, hunched over his small table, schematics spread everywhere as he worked on whatever project he had found to obsess over. He always had a fresh cup of caff next to him as he worked, at times even having multiple emptied ones strewn around him. He was almost constantly humming to himself as he worked, most often the song from my childhood, though on one occasion he was humming a song he described as the sound of battle. 

Some days he would look up and smile at me gesturing to his bed, while on others he would not look up, instead greeting me quietly, though never harshly, like he had when we had first met. Wolffe always allowed me to enter and never made me feel weird for doing so. 

Most often, I would doze off to his gentle humming, as I had the first night, but sometimes he would talk to me, speaking of his life and the various battles he had experienced. I learned of his training on Kamino and his doomed mission to find the Malevolence. On those nights I would sit quietly on his bed, listening to each word as he weaved intricate stories for me, sparing on no details. 

At some point, I stopped having nightmares, but still found myself drawn to his room. Wolffe did not seem to mind, always allowing me the comfort of his presence. In the mornings, I would wake up in my own bed, securely tucked under the countless blankets I had begun collecting on our travels. It did not matter when I fell asleep, but Wolffe managed to somehow always navigate me back to my own room without waking me, never once even mentioning how I had gotten there. 

Mornings were completely unchanged by our new arrangement, we still met on the bridge each day, caff in hand. Wolffe would often yell and complain throughout the morning as I attempted to do my job, just as he had since the day I had met him. If anything between us had changed, he made sure to hide it from his men, at many points coming across as callus and cruel to me throughout our days. However, nearly every night he showed almost compassion for me, even going so far as to praise my work in the quiet of our essentially shared room.

Confusing did not even begin to covert depths of how unsettling his changes in mood were. Despite this, I found myself growing closer to the Commander every day, often anticipating his responses before he even spoke. 

We fell into a pattern, one punctuated by taunting and harsh jabs, but a comfortable one none the less. Aside from the near constant communications from Athena.

I had begun to loathe the woman who consistently requested Wolffe’s whereabouts, wanting to know of his involvement in the war and his scheduled leave. She was a constant thorn in my side, consistently seeking confirmation and comfort from Wolffe.

“Can you please give your underworld scum your personal line,” I snapped, early one morning, having already fielded seven messages from the obviously desperate woman. 

“Why would I do that,” Wolffe grumbled. “She annoys me as much as she annoys you and I must use my mind for more important things.”

“Wolffe,” I snapped in warning causing him to glare at me. 

“No, continue correspondence with the girl, tell her I will be taking leave soon.” 

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I will ensure that you never see a moments rest again,” Wolffe snapped, the true meaning of his words apparent to me. I growled, realizing that his kindness had been an attempt to subdue me to his whims. I slammed out the message to the irritating woman and continued about my day in stony silence, not once speaking directly to the Commander.

At the end of our rotation I walked off the bridge without another word, slamming my way towards my quarters before throwing myself onto the bed, fully clothed. There was a loud knock at my door only moments later.

“Civ,” Wolffe shouted through the thick door. “Open up.” I did not answer, feigning sleep. Wolffe slammed the door open abruptly, coming to stand next to my bed.

“I know what you look like when you’re sleeping, Civvie, why are you acting like an infant?”

“I’m not, I’m simply trying to find a moment’s rest without you present since you apparently-“

‘Civ, you’re still upset about that? I was teasing you,” Wolffe snapped. “I just meant I would irritate you at work, not that I would stop letting you into my room.” I growled but nodded, letting him know I understood, still slightly irritated. Wolffe sighed.

“Fine, well I’ll be here, as always, if you need me.” He allowed the door to slam shut behind him. I allowed an hour to pass before crossing my room to our shared door, cracking it open to see he had changed his usual position. He sat on his bed, shirtless, holding a small photo in both his hands. His shoulders tensed as I watched, the image being crumpled as he brought his hands together.

“I can see you, Civ, come on in,” he said softly. “I was just going through some old things.”

“What was that,” I asked, noting the crumpled paper had landed on the floor. Wolffe sighed. 

“It’s nothing, just some old junk from a mission,’ he rolled his eyes. “I have some work to do.” He quickly grabbed a shirt and began working at his table, humming as always. Despite myself I felt sleep begin to invade my system, prompting me to doze off on his bed as I had so many times before.

“The men are growing restless, commander,” I informed Wolffe the next morning. “They want to know where you are and how you’re doing.”

“Can’t you just release a statement for me,” Wolffe groaned. I shook my head. 

“We could do a small event so they see you’re still here and still with them.”

“What do you have in mind.”

“We could both work the mess hall this weekend?”

“Absolutely not.”

‘Why not,” I snapped. “All units are being required to do a morale boosting exercise and it is going to be reported on the HoloNet News Network, we need to do something.”

“We could throw the Civ out of the airlock,” Wolffe snapped. “Or hire some escorts.”

“You’re repulsive,” I cringed from his growing wolffish smile. Wolffe shrugged at this.

“I’m a soldier, we have needs like everyone else.”

‘Stop, please, just stop,” I groaned, not wanting to think about those needs. “i'm setting up the event if you like it or not.” Wolffe shrugged. 

“Whatever you want, Civ,” he snapped, clearly displeased. I nodded and began settling the arrangements with the Auxiliary Commander of the 327th. 

Three days later, I was all but dragging Wolffe towards the mess hall, having forced him to change out of his dress uniform for the event.

“This is stupid,” he snapped, his cybernetic eye focusing intently on me as I grabbed his arm and began pulling once again. 

“Just humor me, Commander,” I snapped. “You owe me this much after forcing me to field those horrible messages for you all week.”

“Ah, yes, have you told her of our upcoming leave days,” he smiled down at me, clearly pleased that he had found something that never failed to irritate me. 

“Of course not,” I snapped. “It’s not her business.” I was saved from further conversation by our arrival to the completely deserted mess hall. We walked quickly through the mess of tables to the door leading to the kitchens, ducking in before the masses arrived. 

“Commander,” Glacier, the head cook, saluted upon our approach. “Pleasure to have you this morning, sir.”

‘I wish I could share the senament,” Wolffe smiled apologetically at the man. “What do you want me to do?”

‘Both of you will be out on the line, serving,” Glacier smiled, handing Wolffe a large apron that read kiss the clone. I chucked, silently pleased my suggestion to the man had come to fruition. Wolffe glared at me, throwing the cheesy article over his casual attire. 

“I will get even, Civ,” he snarled under his breath as Glacier lead us to the serving stations, handing us each two large serving spoons. 

“One scoop each," he reminded us with a wave as the doors opened. A very excited Sinker came jogging up to us, the press droid following closely behind. 

“I came as soon as I heard,” the clone cackled. “Wolffe you’re starting to lose your edge.”

“I won’t hesitate to-“ Wolffe began to snarl, before I elbowed him sharply. He wrinkled his nose at me and hissed a few choice words under his breath as one by one the clones noticed their Commander behind the mess line. I found the experience to be enjoyable, watching as Wolffe slowly opened up and began joking with his men once again. 

The hall as filled with an immense sense of comfort as the men slowly realized the Commander was the same man as they had known before my arrival and his injury. Wolffe’s face visibly softened as he interacted with his men, joking and taunted as I was beginning to suspect was normal for him. 

The three hours passed quickly and soon enough Glacier was forcing us from behind his kitchen with a warning that if we interrupted another meal service he would personally see to it that we both worked dish duty. Chuckling, Wolffe lead me from the mess hall, speaking animatedly about the last time he had worked a meal shift, back on Kamino. Chuckling along with him I barely noticed where my feet were taking me, too enraptured by the graceful beauty of the rugged man next to me. 

Stopping short, he paused in his account, looking intensely at my face, before brushing his thumb across my cheekbone, his hand gently cupping my chin in the process. Wolffe was bent towards me, his face level with my own. Staring intently into his eyes, I forgot how to breathe for a moment, his proximity settling every nerve ending in my cheek ablaze.

“You had dirt,” he shrugged, pausing with his hand still on my cheek, before catching himself and pulling his hand away abruptly. He turned on his heel and entered his room, story fully forgotten and leaving me to question what had just changed between us, before quietly entering my own room.


	13. "Leave" me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to heat up between Civvie and Wolffe, so here's what you've all been waiting for :) 
> 
> As always any feedback is greatly appreciated!

I found that Wolffe often looked for reasons to be around me following our morning in the mess. Our nights remained the same with me often choosing to forgo the attempts of falling asleep on my own to sit on his bed and find comfort in his presence until dozing off. The only minor change to this dynamic was that Wolffe stopped carrying me to my own bed after I had dozed off, instead allowing me to rest on his bed while he did so in his chair. 

The major changes occurred during our days. Throughout the day he would put his arm around me, gesturing to his maps and figures as we spoke. Often he would do so without even thinking of it, only pulling away when his outward affection became apparent to him. At meal times he would often insist on walking me to the mess hall and accompanying me through the lines, even when he himself was not eating anything.

Perhaps the most telling of these instances was when Wolffe actually followed me on my nightly workout with Sinker, watching from the side of the room as we worked on increasing the weight on my bar. He never once spoke or offered assistance, only watching my interaction with Sinker, glaring the entire time. 

I allowed his strange behavior to continue over the next week, knowing that he would likely tell me when he was ready. I found his near constant presence in my life comforting, the sheer proximity allowing me to get into his head more and see just how complex the man I was assigned to truly was. We still argued nearly daily, but I found I was able to understand where he was coming from and could generally predict the snappy remark moments before it surged forth from him.

Over the week, I grew comfortable with our new normal, allowing myself to become joined at the hip with the irate commander. However, that all came crashing to a halt when I received the worst news of my career.

The entire squadron had been granted a week long leave.

I was going to be back on Coruscant. 

I was going to have to face my past.

I was going to have to face an entire week without Wolffe. 

“Do I have to take leave,” I questioned Wolffe, upon the announcement, shuffling my feet slightly. The thought was already causing immense anxiety for me.

“The entire unit is on leave, that includes you.” Wolffe snapped.

"Can I get an assignment to a different unit while you all take leave," I tried, hoping a short transfer would spare me from my own personal hell. 

“Don't you have friends you can spend time with?” Wolffe rolled his eyes at me as he flipped through hotel listings. 

“I am a homeless orphan, what do you think the answer to that is?” 

“Get a hotel for the week then,” he snapped, gesturing wildly at his screen. "You need a break anyway."

"I do not," I snapped, shaking my head vehemently. "I need-"

"Civvie, you are not going to ruin my limited time off," Wolffe snapped, already irritated with our conversation. 

“What do you do with your leave time,” I asked. Wolffe glared at me, his usual sneer plastered in place.

“I avoid stupid questions like that one.”

“So you sleep.”

“Precisely.” I rolled my eyes at this but allowed the conversation to drop, noting that even General Koon appeared to agree with the Commander. 

The time before our leave passed impossibly quickly, the men buzzing with excitement over the concept of time off. I found that I could not bring myself to share in their excitement, avoiding the vast majority of the men I had begun to view as brothers in favor of hiding in my quarters, quietly dreading my return to my home planet. 

The night before leave there was a quiet knock on my door. Expecting Wolffe I did not stand or even move towards the door, expecting him to let himself in as had become our custom. Instead I heard a second knock after a short pause. I groaned as I pulled myself from the bed, opening the door a crack to reveal Sinker. 

"Civ," he smiled. "Where have you been, we land soon. Aren't you excited?" I shook my head. 

"I truly have no desire to take leave,” I shrugged. Sinker paused for a moment, before nodding. 

“Well, what are your plans for it,” he tried again, prompting me to shrug again. Sinker nodded.

“It's not any of my business, but do you have family you can go see or something?”

“I come from nothing, Sink. I just don't want to spend a week being reminded of the exact thing I worked so hard to escape.”

“Well, you’re in luck," Sinker smiled widely. “I was coming to ask you if you wanted to split a hotel for the week. Me and some of the boys are going to be bar hopping and since we all know Wolffe basically has you on a leash I figured it might be nice for you to let your hair down for a couple of days with us.” I smiled widely at Sinker. 

“You want me to come with you,” I questioned, visibly excited at the prospect. “You don’t have to.”

“Civ, we want you to come, please," Sinker put on his best attempt at a pleading face. 

‘You’re on, but under one condition,” I smiled widely.

“Name it, Civvie.”

“No one tells Wolffe anything about what I get up to.”

“Deal,” Sunker chucked. “See you tomorrow then!”

“See you tomorrow,” I called after my friend, silently cheering with excitement over my plans. For the first time in my life I had the financial means and friends to actually have plans, leaving me beyond excited at the prospect of the upcoming week. 

The rest of the night I spent packing for the week, determining late into the night exactly what I would need. I was pulled from my work by Wolffe knocking on our adjoining door, his wide figure coming to stand between the door and the frame. 

“I was wondering where you were,” he said quietly.

“Just packing,” I smiled, still excited about my plans. Wolffe paused for a moment, eyeing me. 

“Three hours ago you were barely speaking you were so upset about leave, what changed?” 

"Sinker invited me to spend the week with him and some of the boys,” I smiled widely, turning back to my packing.

“Oh,” Wolffe’s voice did not share in my excitement. “What are you planning on doing with them?” I shrugged, barely noticing Wolffe’s obvious annoyance. 

“Don't know.”

“Where are you going to be staying?”

“Don’t know.” 

“Who is going?”

“He didn’t say.”

“Civ,” Wolffe’s voice interrupted my packing. “I don’t think this plan is a good idea.” I glared over my shoulder at him.

“Why? Sinker is my friend and I had no other plans, I hadn’t even found myself a hotel yet.”

“You can stay with me then,” Wolffe snapped. I shook my head.

“The whole point of leave is to get away from our jobs,” I snapped, growing irritated. “Besides you have your own plans.”

“Civ,” Wolffe groaned. 

‘Wolffe,” I snapped, rising to my feet slowly. “Why do you care about my plans for leave anyway? You’re the one who is forcing me to take it!”

‘I don’t care,” he snapped. “I just want you to be smart about this.” I rolled my eyes.

“Fine,” I snapped. “Well I am going to go spend time with my friends on leave and that’s final.” Wolffe growled menacingly, the sound echoing off the metallic walls around us, amplifying the noise considerably. 

“Fine.” He walked out of the room, slamming the door violently behind him. I sighed but turned back to my packing, deciding at the last minute to pack the shirts that Wolffe had given me, as they had become my favorite articles to wear to bed in the evening. 

I barely slept that night, too excited by the prospect of my week with Sinker. In the morning I was among the first to gather at the landing bay, dragging my slightly overstuffed bag behind me. Sinker was already there alongside Boost and Comet, the three waving me over as the ship made its final approach. The men kept the conversation light as we waited, discussing the various bars we were going to attempt to visit over the course of the next week. 

I found that I could barely concentrate on the banter. Despite myself I found that I kept an eye out for the Commander, however, he did not appear to me until we were waiting at the speeder station, preparing for our departure to our hotel for the week. 

Wolffe appeared, wearing his dress uniform, his head held high as he purposely walked towards the pickups line. A tall woman waved to him, her beautiful hair sweeping across her thin shoulders in a manner I could only dream of. Sinker followed my gaze and chuckled, noticing who I was watching. 

“That's Athena,” Sinker shrugged, clearly disinterested in the couple, despite the fact I felt as though my world was collapsing in on itself. “I think she might be his girlfriend, though technically we’re not supposed to have those.” 

"I wouldn't call her that," Boost laughed. "I think she's just challenging enough for him to keep around for a while, he'll be throwing her aside like the others soon enough."   
I shrugged at this, an envious feeling growing inside me as I watched the two embrace tightly, their bodies pressing together in a way that felt wrong to watch. I could not look away as they pulled back from their embrace, arms still grasping one another tightly. Wolffe dragged his eyes up from the woman to meet my own, a small smile spreading across his usually cross features, before faltering when our eyes met. His entire expression froze as we stared one another down for a moment. I pressed my lips together tightly, dragging my eyes from the Commander’s instead turning to laugh at whatever joke Sinker had just attempted.

This was already turning out worse than I had ever imagined.


	14. 79's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my faithful readers will catch the more subtle references to my other works in this chapter :)
> 
> For those of you interested I do have another work which is significantly longer titled Saving the Senator for your consideration.
> 
> As always thank you for your continued support!

Following my brief interaction with Wolffe, the rest of the day progressed smoothly. Our hotel was located just outside of the cantina district and appeared clean enough thanks to Sinker’s insistence that we could only stay at an establishment who had a cleaning droid visible upon check in. Despite this strange request, we found accommodations with ease and split into two adjoining rooms with Sinker and I sharing one and Boost and Comet next door.

“Wolffe just sent out the safety brief,” Sinker groaned, pressing a button on the side of his comm link. Wolffe appeared, standing tall in full dress uniform.

“Before you all set out to do whatever it is you all do when we’re planetside,” Wollfe’s deep voice was filled with his usual mirth as he glared at the hologram. “I have your safety briefing. First things first, do not get arrested by the Corouscant Guard, Commander Fox and I do not get along and I am not retrieving you on my time off.” I snickered at this, remembering the most recent disagreement between the two and how Wolffe had insinuated that Fox was a knockoff of himself. 

“Second, if you do get arrested, find a brother to save you, if you are not on the ship when we leave there will be consequences. Third, do not change the population of this planet in any way, no addition, subtraction, and for the love of all that is good in the universe, no multiplication. Finally, if you run out of money, do not and I repeat do not, do anything illegal. You are representatives of your unit and by extension its chain of command. If you make me look bad I will have Auxiliary Commander Civ personally throw you out of the airlock for ruining her hard work on improving the reputation of this command.” 

I smiled widely at the recognition, in our time working together the reputation of the unit had improved drastically. In the past three months the unit had gone from the joke of the Republic to a well respected unit of dedicated soldiers. 

"We have three options for tonight," Boost yelled in through the open adjoining door the moment Wolffe's transmission ended. 

’79’s,” Sinker replied not even looking up from his bag. 

“You always want 79’s,” Boost groaned. I simply smiled, having no clue what they were referencing. Throughout my life on the planet I had avoided the cantinas like the plague.

“Civ’s never been there,” Sinker shrugged. “Besides drinks are all but free.”

An hour later I had changed into a simple back shirt and matching pants. The clones were wearing their armor in various states, after explaining to me that the only reason to go to a bar was to get praised for their efforts in the war. I simply smiled, already realizing that I was likely to find myself alone at some point in the night, a thought which saddened me greatly. 

Arriving at the bar, the men hustled me inside, immediately buying a round of shots. 

"To the 104th," we yelled downing our shots. The blue liquid burned horrifically as it went down, causing me to gasp. This caused the others to chuckle and buy me more to “dull the sensation.” After around five I could barely feel my face and began to feel the stress of working at Wolffe’s right hand slowly slip away. 

Sinker dragged me onto the dance floor, laughing as we spun around.

“So Civ,” he yelled over the music. “Why is it that Wolffe won’t even let you breathe without his knowledge?”

“Whaddya mean,” I slurred back, already feeling the effects of the drinks. Sinker gave me a playful push. Offering me another shot from a passing tray, with a loud howl we both took a drink, chuckling at the stupidity of the gesture.

“He stormed into our barracks demanding to know where we were taking you,” he laughed, hiccuping slightly. “He said and I am quoting here ‘if she so much as has a scratch the next time I see her all three of you will-‘

“be thrown out of the air lock?” I guessed the end of the threat. Sinker nodded. 

“He’s kinda obsessed with you, Civ.”

“No, he just thinks that he has control over me,” I snapped, displeased that we were talking about Wolffe on my first night of fun in years. Sinker sensed the change in me and immediately called for another round, with a howl and a clink we easily finished it, just as the song changed from the fast dance music we had started with to a slower ballad type song.

It was cheesy to say the very least and I loved every single second of it. 

A beautiful blue twi’lek approached us, causing Sinker’s jaw to drop slightly, as she asked for our names. Smiling we chatted for a moment before she gracefully twirled away, leaving Sinker to watch after her.

“Go talk to her,” I smiled, feeling the buzz calming the last of my nerves. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll go find Boost or Comet," I laughed. 

Sinker quickly abandoned me in favor of the beautiful Twi’lek. I could not blame him, but found the crushing senses of loneliness slowly setting in around me, as it had so many times before. I scanned the bar for the others but found that they were in the middle of some sort of wrestling match. I decided it was best to leave them alone, instead finding my way to the bar. 

“You look lost,” came a familiar voice. Smiling I turned to face a clone, however, his blue armor told me he was not someone I had met before. 

“Just abandoned by my friends,” I smiled at the man. 

“Allow me to keep you company until they return, I’m Fives.”

“I’m Civ- I mean (Y/N),” I chucked at my near miss. 

“You’re part of the GAR-A.” It was not a question.

“You’re part of the 501st.”

“A soon to be ARC Trooper to be exact,” he chuckled, I vaguely remember Wolffe mentioning an ARC Trooper named Fives. If my memory was correct my Commander was not too fond of the man and his antics. 

No sooner had I thought of Wolffe, than the crowd split revealing a familiar white cybernetic eye watching me. Wolffe stared at me from across the bar, his arm draped lazily over Athena’s shoulders, her eyes trained on his glowering face. As I watched she kissed along his jaw, my drunken stupor allowing my usual defenses to collapse and a scowl to preach across my face as my eyes tracked the motion. 

I immediately felt a profound sense of jealousy towards Athena. Wolffe should not have been giving her the time of day, yet he allowed her to hang all over him, as though she was a tattered rug. A beautiful tattered rug, but a tattered one at least. Wolffe slowly sipped at his drink, blatantly ignoring the girl, to the point where I almost felt bad for her.

Instead of watching further I turned back to Fives, smiling widely and offering to buy him a drink.

“I do believe that is supposed to be my job," he smirked, gesturing for another round. Together we took the shot, my head becoming fuzzy as the alcohol settled in my system. Fives leaned heavily on the bar next to me, his heavy blue armor brushing against my exposed arm. 

‘So, I’ll make you a deal,” the clone smiled at me, clearly pleased with the course of our conversation. “If I guess your position and assignment correctly, you let me buy you another drink.”

“And what do I get if I win?”

“A dance of your choice.” I smiled again, realizing that either way I would win. Despite everything I was finding that Fives was very pleasant to be around, his demeanor reminding me of Sinker’s. I nodded, pleased to have the company. 

“Give it your best shot.” Fives smirked, cracking his knuckles and giving me a once over. 

“So you have the confidence of a medic, but I saw you come in with a large group, meaning you work with an actual unit.” I shrugged taking a small sip of my drink. “Can I have one hint?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Do you have to work with your hands,” Fives eyes snapped down to my hands wrapped tightly around my drink, his lashes fluttering as he met my gaze once again. I paused for a moment, considering. 

“I suppose on certain days I do,” I conceded, remembering the odd tasks I often found myself doing for Wolffe. 

“I'm going with armor technician for the 212th.” I snickered. 

"Why the 212th?”

“'Casue the only other battalion on leave is the 104th and you’re too nice to deal with Wolffe’s men,” he laughed. “Beides 212th means I have a chance of seeing you again after tonight.”

“Well, I hope you have your dancing boots on,” I smiled, winking at Fives. “I’m the Civ Coordinator with the 104th.” Fives jaw dropped.

“You’re Wolffe’s Civvie?” I winced at the possessive. 

“More like his punching bag,” I grumbled, prompting the clone to laugh, downing my drink before holding my hand out to him. 

“I mean no disrespect,” Fives held his hands up in mock surrender. “If anything I’m amazed you are here and in one piece.” He grasped my hand in his own, twirling me onto the dance floor. Laughing we danced for what felt like hours, only pausing to grab another round. 

“Last call,” the bartender screamed across the bustling bar. Fives groaned and raced over grabbing us each other drink. 

“So,” I smiled at the clone, slowly coming to realize it was likely I would never see him again after tonight. “How did such a high ranking man, find himself on Coruscant in the middle of a war without his unit?”

“Had an extended mission,” Fives smiled widely. “Personal protection unit for the Senator of Batuu. Earned us some leave time, I still have another two days before it’s back to the 501st.”

“So, will you be here tomorrow," I smiled, silently hoping he would say yes. 

“I would say yes, but there’s a very angry man walking towards us right now,” Fives’s eyes were wide. I turned and immediately groaned. Wolffe had risen from his place at the bar, Athena sulking in her seat as he walked towards us. 

“I am so sorry,” I groaned. “He’s insufferable.” Fives laughed.

“Well, if he doesn’t kill us both, here,” Fives handed me a napkin with his comm link code scribbled on it. “We should at least be friends.” I smiled and quickly stuffed the paper in my pocket. Fives wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tight to his side as we began to walk toward the door together. 

“Maybe he’s angry about something else,” I giggled, the effects of my drinks causing me to lean heavily into Fives. 

“I kinda doubt-“

“You have three seconds to take your hands off of her before I take them off of you,” Wolffe’s growl echoed across the dance floor. Fives began to shuffle back causing me to lose my balance all but falling in the process. Wolffe quickly caught me, pulling me tightly to his side. I swatted his arm.

“Wollfe, whaddya think you’re doing,” I attempted to snarl, my voice slurring slightly as I attempted to push off of the brick wall of a man. Wolffe rolled his eyes.

“I could ask the both of you the same thing,” he snapped. 

“Just keeping the lady company since her friends abandoned her,” Fives smiled brightly

“Civ,” Wolffe snapped. “Who is supposed to be with you?” I shrugged laughing at the growing irritation evident on Wolffe’s face. Fives looked as though he was choking on his laughter watching as Wolffe’s remaining eye began to twitch.

‘Wolffe,” a loud voice echoed through the emptying room. “Why are you terrorizing Fives?”

“He was all over one of my men,”

“Women,” I snapped. Causing Fives to snort, earning him a harsh glare from Wolffe. Rex came to stand next to Fives, his eyes looking considerably sadder than they ever had before. Wolffe appeared to notice too and quickly shifted his gaze back to me.

“I’m going to be finding my men that abandoned her,” Wolffe said slowly, sensing there was a larger issue at play with Rex. I smiled and waved at Fives, who made a call me sign behind Wolffe’s back. 

Wolffe began all but carrying me out of the bar, not so much as looking at Athena as we passed her. 

“Don't you need to take your date home,” I snapped, irritated with the manner by which he was removing me from the bar. Wolffe rolled his eyes. 

“Broke up with her,” he snapped. 

“Aw, why,” I cooed in my most irritating voice. Over Wolffe’s shoulder I waived at Athena, smiling as she glared at me.

“Don’t worry about it,” he snapped. “Who are you staying with this week?”

‘Don’t pretend you don’t know, I know you threatened then,” I snapped. 

“Yeah and look how much that did for me,” he snarled, his patience fully gone now that we were out of the bar. 

“Why do you care,” I slurred, my feet wobbling slightly beneath me. Wolffe groaned as he caught me.

“Civ, how much did you drink?”

“No idea,” I smiled up at him. “You have a nice face, did you know that?” Wolffe grumbled something in Mando’a but did not respond to my compliment. 

“I need you to lean against this wall, can you do that for me?” I nodded, purposely leaning directly next to him, my eyes wandering over his physique. 

“Sinker,” Wolffe growled into a comm. “Where are you?”

“I, uh, made a new friend,” Sinker’s voice came through as though he was some distance away.

“Did you forget anything,” Wolffe snapped. Sinker did not respond for a moment, dread hanging in the dead air.

“How much did she have to drink,” he asked slowly, calculating his every word. Wolffe growled. 

“I saw her down at least twelve shots,” he snapped. “And the 501st was pumping her full all night on top of that.” Sinker cursed over the line. 

“None of us are at the hotel or bar to come get her, sir.” 

“Fine,” Wolffe snapped. “We will discuss this tomorrow.” He ended the call with a slam of his fist, before turning back to me. 

“Civ,” he said softly, his voice more gentle than I had ever heard it before. “Have you ever gone drinking before?”

“Nah,” I laughed. “I’on even think I’m ol’enough” Wolffe groaned again, this time grabbing a handful of his hair tightly and tugging before turning back to me. 

“Fine, I’m gonna take you back to my room with me,” he said softly, for once being patient despite everything. “Can you walk?” I nodded and stood myself up straighter.

Before promptly bending over and emptying the contents of my stomach across the pavement and Wollfe’s freshly polished shoes.


	15. Confessional

Wolffe rubbed my back gently as we sat in the speeder back to his hotel. Gently messaging my tense muscles as I attempted to hold the rest of my liquor. My brain wa a fuzzy mess and I felt as though I could no longer think, too caught up in the intensity of the night. 

"Civ, you still with me?" Wolffe's soft voice prompted me to smile slightly, leaning into his shoulder. 

"Yea, I don't feel too great though," I groaned, still gripping my stomach. 

"Understandable," he chuckled, continuing to rub my back as he tilted his head to look at my face once again. "I am going to kill Sinker."

"I got myself drunk," I groaned, worried about my friend. Wolffe shook his head.

"He should have known better than to leave you alone, we'll discuss it in the morning," Wolffe sighed. I had nearly made it back when I got sick a second time, prompting Wolffe to shove me off of his shoulder roughly. 

“Did they feed you before you went to the bar,” Wolffe spoke gently into my ear. I shook my head. Wolffe cursed again mando'a mixing with the common tongue seamlessly. Abruptly, our ride stopping in front of a dimly lit hotel. Wolffe settled up before helping me out of the speeder, catching me as I almost fell once again. 

“Thi’ isn’t my ‘otel,” I grumbled, another wave of nausea overtaking me. My statement prompted Wolffe to roll his eyes. 

“You’re not going back to your hotel alone," he snapped, reaching over and all but throwing me over his shoulder. 

“Put me down,” I yelled, smacking his back, as hard as I could. Wolffe began walking quickly, an unusual bounce in his step very nearly making me get sick again. 

“Just enjoy the ride,” he ground out, jostling me slightly. I settled against his shoulder, tracing patterns along the fabric of his uniform with the very tip of my finger.

“Wolffe-y,” I whined, chuckling at his irritated groan. “I didn’t know you were so strong.”

“Civ, if you ever call me that again-“

“You love it, just like you love me,” I laughed. Wolffe shifted me again causing me to let out a small grunt. 

“Just, please, be quiet, Civ. You'll thank me in the morning”

“But why,” I snapped. “I want to talk to you. I like talking to you!”

“About what?” 

“Why did you break it up between me and Fives?”

“Oh so that was Fives, I’ll deal with him when we get off leave.”

“He was just keeping me company. Why did you stop us?”

“Because you deserve better than just another clone,” he snapped, reaching a door. He shuffled for a moment, shifting his shoulder as he searched for his key, or so I assumed. 

“Well, what if I want a clone," I snapped, irritated that Wolffe would think so lowly of others.

“Then you’re dumber than I ever thought,” Wolffe snapped back, kicking open his door and gracelessly dropping me on the bed. “Now wait here, I’m getting you some food.” He turned on his heel leaving me alone for the moment.

Laying back on the bed, I let out a content sigh, allowing my eyes to drift shut for a moment. The peaceful silence and warm comfort of the room causing me to drift off, visions of Wolffe storming across a crowded bar to be with me drifting through my consciousness as I began to sleep. 

“Civ,” Wolffe shook me violently. “I swear if you die on leave I will revive you just to kill you.”

“I’m up,” I groaned, blinking slightly as I shoved Wolffe off of me. “Stop being such a mother.”

“Stop playing dead then.”

“Fine,” I snapped, taking the bag of food from his hands and tearing into it. 

“So, why were you at the bar tonight,” I asked, between bites, watching as Wolffe paced around the room with the same ferocity he usually reserved for tactical meetings.

“Athena wanted to celebrate,” he groaned. His eyes snapping to me as I slowed my eating. "If you're not eating then you're going to sleep."

“Is that why you dumped her,” I asked.

“Civ, I was never really dating her, she was just a-“

“A regular hookup?” I offered, prompting a soft chuckle from Wolffe.

"More or less.”

“She seemed to think you were more,” I snapped. Wolffe nodded.

“Probably my fault, I didn't;t expressly tell her she was nothing to me when I called her back, yesterday.” Wolffe shrugged, leaning against the wall directly across from he bed I was all but sprawled on. 

“Why so close to our arrival?”

“I assumed I would be busy for the week."

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow playfully at Wolffe as I finished my snack. Wolffe handed me a bottle of water out of seemingly nowhere. 

"Because I had assumed I would be spending leave with you and never told Athena I was coming.”

“With me?”

“You didn’t have plans and I wasn’t going to let you sit alone in a hotel for a week," Wolffe snapped as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But then you went and made plans to drink the week away."

“Wolffe, can I ask you something?”

“Since you probably won’t remember this in the morning, sure why not?”

“Sinker said you;’re obsessed with me.”

“That’s not a question.”

“My question is, is that true?”

“Civ-“ Wolffe paused, clearly preparing to argue with me once again. 

“Please?” I batted my eyelashes at him as I had seen Athena do at the bar earlier, plastering my most innocent face into place as I stared him down.

"You're an awful flirt," Wolffe informed me with a chuckle. 

"Just answer my question and I'll stop, Wolffe-y."

“Yes,” Wolffe came to sit on the bed next to me, leaning back so he was balanced on his elbows. “You are a very important person to me as of late.”

“Did you break up with Athena for me?”

“I broke up with her for disrespecting you.”

“What did she say?” 

“Please, Civ, some things are better left unsaid.” Wolffe groaned, collapsing next to me. On instinct I laid down, placing my head on his outstretched arm. He did not seem to mind. 

“She noticed you watching me with Fives didn’t she?”

“Yeah, she didn’t love that.” Wolffe cringed at the memory. "Apparently, I was supposed to have eyes only for her."

“Tell me what she said?”

“She called you a barracks bunny and I lost it at her.”

“Why would her opinion of me matter to you?”

“I already told you, Civ, you’re important to me.” Wolffe's voice had lowered considerably to a near whisper, his face fully turned towards the speckled ceiling above him. 

“You want me don’t you?” I watched as his face tightened, as though I had punched him or made him eat something sour. 

“You’re drunk and this is not a conversation we are having tonight.”

“That’s why you stopped me from going home with Fives.” I nodded in conclusion, Wolffe rolled onto his side, his arm still tucked under me. The change of position put us face to face, our noses brushing against one another with each slow breath.

“Civ,” Wolffe snapped, his voice low despite its harshness. “I stopped you because you having sex with one of my brothers is really weird.”

“Because you want me," I challenged him, knowing he was withholding information.

“No.”

“yes.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“I got you,” I laughed, raising a finger to tap the tip of his nose, gently. “You want me just like I want you.”

“You want me?” Wolffe's lip twitched upwards and I caught myself smiling as well.

“Obviously, Wolffe,” I laughed. 

“You deserve much better than what I could ever provide for you,” he sighed. “But for what it’s worth I want you more than anything, Civ.” 

“Can-“

“Civ, we’re not doing anything tonight, because you’re drunk,” Wolffe said quietly. 

“But I want to,” I pouted.

“I’ll make you a deal, if you remember this conversation in the morning we can discuss a future, alright?”

“Promise?”

“Of course,” Wolffe smiled, rolling away and pulling the blanket aside for me. “Get some sleep.”

I scrambled under and held open the other side for Wolffe prompting another chuckle.

“Fine, let me get changed first.” 

“Bring me an extra shirt,” I called after him, laying my head down on the pillow.

The pain in my head was the first thing I noticed when I woke. Groaning I reached to the side, but found my hand landed on something surprisingly warm. I jumped, nearly screaming before I recognized the man next to me by the long scar marring his otherwise perfect features. 

“Don't move,” Wolffe snarled, his arm curled across the top of our shared blanket. “You kept me up all night, now you’re going to wait until I’m ready to start my day.” 

“Wolffe, why are we in bed together?”

“Relax,” he groaned. “You were drunk and trying to leave with Fives. I just stopped you and brought you back here. You owe me for the speeder ride, and the tip since you threw up everywhere.”

“Did I embarrass myself?” I groaned. 

“What do you remember about last night?” Wolffe opened his good eye, watching my reaction as I thought back to the night before. The majority of the night was blank, I could only vaguely remember going to bed happy.

“Last thing I remember is getting in a speeder, I think,” I groaned at the exertion. Wolffe let out a sigh next to me, almost sounding relieved.

“Yeah, once I got you back here you feel asleep really quickly. Nothing embarrassing, don’t worry Civvie. We’ll call the boys that were supposed to be taking care of you and have them bring your stuff over in a little bit.”

“It’s fine, I can find my way back to the hotel, we have plans for tonight,”

“Not after last night you don’t” Wolffe groaned rolling over to face me. “Sorry, but you’re stuck with me after the spectacle you caused at 79’s.”

"It was that bad," I groaned, suddenly feeling horrible for an entirely different reason. 

"It wasn't your fault but for your safety I am asking you to just spend the week with me."

"Fine."


	16. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter I totally forgot I had a final today! 
> 
> Anyway here's some resolution with more plot coming tomorrow!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!

Chapter 15.5- Leave Wolffe’s way

About two hours later, Wolffe finally fully woke up. With a stretch he rose from the bed and went towards his comm link.

“What are you doing,” I asked quietly, finding it difficult to sit up fully given eh pounding pain in my head. 

“I need to get you your clothes,” Wolffe chuckled. “As nice as you look laying around in my shirts all the time, I’m sure at some point this week we will venture back into the world.”

“I can go back to the boys,” I sighed. ‘They’ll likely be wondering where I am.”

“Civ, they know you’re with me,” Wolffe paused. “You really don’t remember anything from yesterday do you?”

“I remember talking to Fives,”I said slowly. “I vaguely remember you calling for a speeder.”

“Anything about our conversation?”

“I feel like I might have overshared something,” I laughed. “Nothing specific though.”

“Good,” Wolffe laughed. “Probably best you forget the whole thing anyway.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Wolffe shook his head.

“Not in the slightest,” he smiled. “Though throwing up on me wasn’t the best thing that could have happened.” Wolffe lifted his arm slightly, activating his link.

“Sinker,” he snapped into it. “I need you to bring Civvie’s stuff to my hotel.”

“Same place as usual,” Sinker replied, his voice horse, likely from the night before. I pulled a pillow over my head, the noise worsening my already pulsing headache. Wolffe placed his hand on my shoulder, pressing softly into my shoulder to show his sympathy. 

‘Yeah,” Wolffe snapped. “The three of you owe her an apology.”

“Oh, we know,” Sinker half laughed. “I assume you’re killing us?”

“She survived, I will be speaking to the three of you upon our return to command.”

“Yes, sir, I would like to defend myself as she told me to leave her,” Sinker chuckled. 

“You brought a civilian, without proper identification I may add, to a crowded bar made specifically to serve genetically modified soldiers, and then left her alone, on her request?” Wolffe snapped. “I sent you the security brief correct?”

“I did not change the population in any way,” Sinker snapped. 

“You very well near did,” Wolffe snapped. “If I hadn’t found her there could have been a much worse outcome and we would be down a member of our unit.”

“Some would argue that you finding her is not particularly better than the flirting with some 501st soldier,” someone grumbled from behind Sinker. 

“What was that, vod,” Wolffe snarled, his lip likely curling in the manner he was so accustomed to. I cringed hearing his snarl, knowing exactly how it feels to be on the receiving end of one of those. 

“I’ll be by shortly.”

“Oh, and Sinker,” Wolffe’s voice grew significantly lighter. “Next time, make sure when you leave with someone, you don’t do it directly in front of your commanding officer.”

Sinker did not respond, before the link ended. Wolffe landed heavily on the bed next to me, sliding back so he was leaning against the headboard behind me. He grunted as he did so, his movements significantly slower than normal. 

“So I was thinking we should go get some food this morning, something nice and greasy and heavy.”

“Wolffe,” I groaned, my head throbbing. The man laughed and handed me a bottle of water, pulling the pillow from my head. He was smiling widely, without any of his usual tension, the lightness of the gesture extending into his eyes in a manner I had never seen before. 

I realized, this was the first time I was truly seeing Wolffe happy.

For some reason, despite my behavior last night, that I truly could not remember much of, Wolffe was happy. 

He was happy just being alone with me.

Was it possible I made him happy?

“Here, we’re gonna have a quiet day today, lets just get you hydrated,” he said softly, helping me sit up. He ran his hand along my spine softly, the gesture strangely comforting as I leaned on his shoulder, closing my eyes for a moment. “You drank more than I’ve seen anyone put back.”

“They weren’t that strong,” I said quietly, trying to defend myself. I pressed my cheek closer to Wolffe’s shoulder finding that his warmth and soft scent brought me immense comfort. 

“Civ, that stuff is made special for us,” Wolffe chuckled, his warm voice soothing the pain in my head. 

“What do you mean?”

“We’re made to resist most substances that change mental state, we literally have a built in tolerance, so we have to get creative. Some guys back on Kamino played around and found certain combinations that work as normal alcohol would for someone like you. I’m fairly certain two shots of that stuff should kill you.”

“I only remember having three,” I snapped. Wolffe’s shoulder shook with a silenced laugh, his entire form vibrating as he attempted to control himself. 

“Civ,”Wolffe said slowly, humor dripping from every syllable as he spoke. “I only had two drinks last night and I was there for almost two hours before you. I saw you down at least ten, cyar’ika. You don’t have to pretend you had less, I’m not judging you, you deserved a night off.”

“Impossible,” I snapped. 

“Civ, you were howling before each shot like a moron, I didn’t even need to keep my eyes on you to keep count.”

“Sinker told me that was part of the ritual,” I groaned, immediately regretting the rise in my voice. Wolffe continued to rub my back, taping the back of my hand holding the water as a signal to drink more. 

“No, that’s just something he likes doing,” Wolffe chuckled. “I’ll show you next time you go out, there is a civilized way to drink.’

“Don’t you dare tell me about what is or isn’t civilized,” I laughed, opening my eyes fully to face him. Wolffe’s face was already turned towards my own, his eye shining brightly with an unspoken kindness I had never seen before. “I literally watched you drink out of a puddle last week.”

“It was my spilled drink,” he snapped indignant. “You’re the one who spilled the rest of my water ration.”

“Fine, what about the time you chased Boost with an empty blaster?”

“He was tasked with bringing the rounds, who forgets to bring the actual ammunition?” Wollfe and I both laughed at this, remembering the absolutely terrified look on the clone’s face as he sprinted away from Wolffe, his helmet falling off as he tripped over the loose stones scattered across the battlefield. I was saved from answering by a loud knock on the door.   
“It’s open,” Wolffe yelled, removing himself from my side. I let out a small sigh at the loss, disappointed that he felt the need to move away from me. The door opened allowing bright light into the plain room, I groaned, slamming back into the bed. I had not realized the room was nearly entirely white, the light reflecting off every surface.

“You look-“ Sinker started, but was quickly interrupted from a deep growl. “You look great, Civ.” The door shut and I slowly sit up. Sinker was staring at me, his eyes shifting between me and Wolffe.

“Did you-“

“Just put her stuff down and leave,” Wolffe snapped. 

“You did!”

“No.”

“She’s wearing your shirt,” Sinker chucked, a wide smile slowly spreading across his features. “And she has multiple in her bag.”

“She needed clothes,” Wolffe snapped. I rolled my eyes, not recognizing the significance of the conversation fully, too caught up in attempting to soothe my rapidly growing headache. 

“Civ, did you sleep with him? Was he any good, I have a theory that we are all-”

“Why would you think that,” I snapped. 

“Civvie, you two are all but dat-“

“Get out.” Wolffe snapped. I groaned as the door opened again, briefly remembering discussing Sinker the night before. I smiled pleased that some of the information was coming back to me. Perhaps I could piece together the missing aspects of the night and figure out why things felt so different all of the sudden.

Maybe Wolffe knew about my crush on him. 

I cringed at the thought before another worse one hit me.

Maybe I was the one who told him. 

“Wolffe, did we talk about Sinker last night?”

“What?”

“I feel like I told you something Sinker told me,” I said quietly, desperately trying to remember. “He said something to me at the bar about you.”

“I don’t recall,” Wolffe quickly, turning his back on me.

“You know, you have a tell when you know something and don’t want me to figure it out,” I snapped. 

“Do I?”

“You turn around and then change the subject.”

“It usually works,” Wolffe chuckled, turning to face me again before coming to stand directly next to me. “You’re observant when you’re hungover.”  
“Well, I just want answers already.”

“Yes, Civ, You told me that Sinker told you that I’m obsessed with you,” he snapped. I raised my eyebrow at this but said nothing, remembering the some of the details of the previous night.

“You have feelings for me,” I paused. Wolffe only nodded, his face looking miserable 

“And you understand why I cannot act on it,” he said quietly. I nodded, an unspoken understanding between us. 

He still had a girlfriend, and I was only complicating it for him.


	17. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! This one is a very fun chapter if I'm being honest so please enjoy!

Wolffe and I fell into a steady routine over the next four days of our leave. We would spend the day exploring Corouscant, shopping as we pleased. Often Wolffe would offer to carry my bags as we went, freeing my hands as I searched for items to make my space aboard the carrier more comfortable. At night we would find our way back to the hotel, often watching the news or playing one of the numerous boardgames available in the lobby. Due to the space limitations we shared a bed throughout the week, though a small part of me hoped we would continue to do so once we returned to work. Wolffe was incredibly warm, leading to us waking up on multiple instances in compromising positions, sprawled together in a tangled mess. 

I secretly loved it.

Wolffe did not speak much of Athena throughout the week, avoiding any questions I asked about her, simply telling me she was unavailable to him. 

Whatever that meant. 

“Do you need to pick anything up,” I asked about half way through the fifth day of our leave. Wolffe laughed at this. 

“Civ, all my belongings are provided by the GAR. I’m fine.”

“You do realize we have that Gala in two weeks, don’t you need something for that,” I laughed at Wolffe’s pained face. 

“No, but stop reminding me of the suffering we will be facing when we get back to work,” he snapped. I was not particularly looking forward to the event either. The invitation I had received had been painfully gaudy, showcasing an image of Wolffe and I from the HoloNet News showing him standing firmly at attention while I was off to his right, working on my data pad. 

It was the single cheesiest image of a soldier and his right hand I had ever seen. I had attempted to throw it away, but one of the men had managed to get ahold of it and hang it proudly in the middle of the mess hall for all to see. 

“Fine, but I’m going into this store without you,” I snarled. “because apparently I need to dress nicely for that event.”

“Buy something pretty,” Wolffe chucked, winking at me as I stepped away from his side. “I’m gonna go grab some food, want anything?”

“Surprise me,” I smiled, pleased at the offer. I entered the large store and smiled as I noticed the countless gorgeous dresses. I began to feel overwhelmed, having never seen so many expensive items in one place. 

“Can I help you,” a smiling woman asked from behind the counter. I smiled, sighing with relief that someone would be able to help me.

“Actually yes, I need a gown for an upcoming military event,” I said slowly. 

“Are you a guest of honor or an attendee,” the woman smiled. 

“I suppose I’m a guest of honor, I won some medal, apparently,” I sighed. “I just want something nice enough I won’t look like a fool.”

“I have just the dress for you, follow me.”

What ensued was an hour of fabric flying and intense scrutiny of each piece of fabric which touched my skin. Finally after a lifetime, we found something.

“I love it,” the woman who others had referred to as Shots smiled.

“It’s not too much, right?” I asked twirling in the full length mirror. Another customer came up behind me and smiled. 

“I think it’s perfect for you,” she smiled, holding a bundle of blue fabric in her arms. 

“Senator,” Shots smiled, greeting the woman as one would an old friend. “As soon as I finish this woman’s alterations I will be right with you.”

“Take your time,” the Senator smiled, settling in a chair behind us. “I just brought the fabric we discussed last time I was in.” 

“When will the gown be ready, I’m only on leave for a few more days,” I said slowly, eyeing the gorgeous outfit. Shots laughed. 

“I’ll have it for you tomorrow, I would offer today but there is a very irritated clone glaring at the doors of my shop at the moment, so you should likely go figure out what that is about.” I groaned. 

“He is rather impatient, thank you, Shots, I will be back tomorrow.”

“Of course,” she smiled widely, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“Oh and thank you, Senator, I think this is the right dress,” I smiled widely at the patient woman, who chuckled. 

“Anytime, if I know anything about soldiers, I suggest you get a move on, they truly wait for no one, or so I’ve heard.” I smiled nodding in agreement as I paid. Rushing out of the store without so much as a backwards glance. 

“Civ, you took so long I finished your food,” Wolffe groaned. I laughed and handed him the bag containing my new shoes. With a grimace and an eye roll he took it, freeing my hands to walk to the nearest vendor and purchase my own food. 

“Sorry, Wolffe-y, apparently it takes a lot of work to look this good,” I laughed, taking the bag from the vendor. Wolffe groaned. 

“it’s commander to you.”

“We are long past that, Wolffe-y,” I laughed again as Wolffe noticed someone standing across the way from us.

“Is that, Boost?” I asked noticing his familiar tattoo. 

“Let’s pretend I don’t see him,” Wolffe groaned. “I don’t like the look on his face.” 

“Commander Wolffe,” Boost shouted, running towards us. “Hypothetically, if Sinker and Comet accidentally committed-“

“Please for the love of the Republic-“

“Arson.”

“They did what?” Wolffe shouted, his eye already visibly twitching. If it were not for the seriousness of the conversation I would have laughed at his expression. He looked like a character out of a children's show as he gaped at his soldier in front of him. 

“Yeah, they may have hypothetically set a small dumpster fire that spread,” Boost said lowly. 

“Were they caught,” Wolffe snapped. “I swear the three of you will be the death of me.”

“Yeah, Commander Fox is holding them, personally,” Wolffe swore loudly, shoving past Boost. 

“Come on, Civ,” he yelled over his shoulder. “We have some explaining to do.”

“Fox told you-“

‘Yeah, I know, but half my Wolfpack is currently in his custody so he will have to make an exception.”

“Are they going to be discharged?”

“Not if I can help it,” Wolffe groaned. “There will likely be a decrease in rank, possibly some additional sanitation duty.” 

“This is bad isn’t it,” I said quietly. Wolffe shook his head.

“Hard to say, usually they get put into the general population with the guard and it gets reported to the Senate. But if Fox is purposely holding them seperately, there is a chance he will let them off with a warning.”

We all but ran to the Senate building, Wolffe handing me my bags back as we went.

“If anyone asks we ran into each other in the market,” he muttered. I nodded understanding the potential issues our current situation may cause. Wolffe threw open he door to Fox’s office.

“Don't you have a special assignment to be concerned about,” Wolffe snapped, entering abruptly. Fox's head shot up at the sudden intrusion, his eyes narrowing slightly as Wolffe barreled towards him. I opted for a more subtle approach, coming to stand behind the raging Commander. “Is the Senator of Norma not time consuming enough for you? Why are you arresting my men?”

“Wolffe,” Fox greeted from his desk, nodding in my direction. “I actually was about to tell you that I don’t have time to babysit your soldiers.”

“Then give them back,” Wolffe snapped. Fox chuckled.

“Oh I intend to, but I need to warn you if I catch any more of your men settling fires on my watch, I will be forced to actually report the issue to my superiors.”

“So you haven’t filed,” Wolffe sighed, looking immensely grateful.

“You owe me one, Wolffe," Fox warned, winking at me. 

"Yeah, yeah,” Wolffe snapped. “I know the drill, where are they, I’m going to skin them alive.”

“Already released, they should be waiting for transport back to your command ship,” Fox smiled. 

“Excellent, I’ll go handle it,” Wolffe chuckled turning on his heel. I stood between him and the door, giving his a harsh look.

“Apologize,” I mouthed at him, my glare worsening as he groaned. 

“Thank you, Commander Fox,” Wolffe snapped, rolling his eyes as he said it. Fox paused eyeing us as I moved out of Wolffe’s way.

‘Civilian,” he called from his desk. “Whatever you’re doing to Wolffe, keep up the good work.” Wolffe began cursing from the hall, letting Fox know exactly how that statement made him feel. 

"Civ, If you want a piece of them, you better hurry,” Wolffe yelled. I nodded to Fox before jogging out of the office. We managed to reach the landing platform before their transport arrived.

“Sinker, Comet,” Wolffe bellowed, causing the clones milling around us to pause, watching as the terrifying man approached the nearly trembling men.

“Oh, uh, hey Commander, we were just heading back to the ship.”

‘Got bored on leave-“

“Yeah, just a little bored with the locale.”

“Is that why you set it on fire,” I shrieked, before Wolffe could respond. We came to a stop in front of the two men, Wolffe crossing his arms tightly across his chest. 

“Well,” Sinker scratched the back of his neck. “You see-“

“Don’t try it,” Wolffe snapped. “Civ has put a lot of work into improving our reputation and your actions are disgraceful.”

“But, sir.”

“No,” I snapped glaring at them. “What were you two thinking?”

“The droid was all broken, how were we supposed to know that it was going to actually explode?” Comet answered quietly, not meeting my eyes. I sighed.

“It may have been a mistake, but the two of you are lucky Fox was as lenient as he was.” I snapped. Wolffe nodded next to me. 

“As it is, you’re both on sanitation duty, indefinitely,” he smirked. “And even that is generous compared to the absolute hell I am going to give you after leave.”

“Yes, sir,” both men replied in unison, accepting their punishment. I was still upset but decided it was best to let Wolffe handle it, instead fidgeting with the handle of my bags as he laid into them. As soon as their transport arrived Wolffe turned to me.

“Are you okay, cyar’ika,” he asked quietly. “You stopped yelling at them, it isn’t like you.”

“Just upset,” I shrugged. Wollfe quickly took my bags from my arms, offering me his elbow as we began the short walk back to our hotel. 

“Yeah, they’ll pay for that one,” he groaned. “But let’s not worry about that now, I think the hotel is having an open bar tonight. We can go and get some drinks to soften the blow.”

“I’m not sure about drinking anymore,” I laughed. Wolffe gave me a lopsided smile.

“I promise I’ll take care of you.’ I smiled up at him, feeling safe despite my prior drinking experience. I nodded before sighing once again hit with the realization that this was nothing more than a work friendship. 

Wolffe did not comment on my sigh, but rather smiled at my agreement, seemingly pleased that I trusted him.


	18. Leaving Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> So, I hope you're all enjoying this fic so far but I have some exciting news! This series is going to be exampnding with two more full works featuring Cody and Jesse, those fic will be starting up tomorrow with their first updates so please check them out if there is something you are interested in seeing in the future!
> 
> This does not mean that this fic is being abandoned, rather that it is going to be going onto an alternate day schedule alongside Saving the Senator :)

Wolffe and I spent the rest of leave relaxing to the best of our ability, going for drinks most nights and discussing nearly anything we could think of. I learned about his "childhood" if you could even call it that. In exchange I shared my own stories from growing up int he children's homes.

"So, Civ," Wolffe paused mid sip on the very last night of our leave. He reclined slightly in his chair, eyeing me over the rim of his glass. "What would you do if you ever met your parents?" I paused for a moment, using my own drink as a momentary distraction from the question which had haunted me for most of my life. 

"Well, I would ask them why," I said softly, swirling the blue-is liquid in my glass. "I want to know why they didn't want me. The rest depends on their answer I suppose." Wolffe nodded. 

"Would you forgive them," the genuine curiosity of his tone caused me to pause again. He was truly curious about this. 

"I think I could, if they had a decent reason," I shrugged. "I haven't had a bad life after all, just a challenging one."

"Interesting way of looking at it," Wolffe chuckled. I shrugged. 

"Wolffe, you should know better than anyone that the quality of life is not made by the cards we are dealt but rather how we choose to play them," I smiled. Wolffe tilted his head to the side, as a confused animal would.

"Since when are you wise, Civ," he let out a boisterous laugh, his entire frame shaking. "I miss my angry little thing who looks for any reason to take my head off. I never expected a philosopher."

"I'll be angry again tomorrow," I shoved him gently before draining my drink. "We get to deal with our little arsonists."

"Oh, yeah," Wolffe sighed, his smile faltering slightly. "We should probably figure out how that mess is getting sorted out."

"We should send them on the supply run we're scheduled for," I smiled. "All the men hate those."

"But if they go then I likely have to, Civ," Wolffe groaned. "Don't punish me alongside them. I didn't set anything on fire."

"We have to do the run no matter what, there's a planet dying while we sit here having drinks."

"The galaxy can wait until tomorrow, Civ," Wolffe sighed. Standing up and offering me his arm. "What should we do tonight?" 

"Sleep," I laughed. "We're going to be back to early mornings far too soon."

"That's no fun," Wolffe pouted playfully, before smiling slightly. "We can mess with Fox." 

'What is your problem with him anyway," I chuckled, pulling on Wolffe's arm slightly. Wolffe shrugged.

"I told you, he's a knockoff of me, who names themselves Fox when they have brother named Wolffe?"

"Wolffe, it's a nickname, he didn't choose it to copy you," I rolled my eyes, realizing it was unlikely I would get a real answer. Wolffe shook his head.

"It's deeper than that, I think he wants to be me. He's obsessed with me."

"You sound paranoid," I laughed. Wolffe glared at me.

"I'm just saying if he looses an eye, he did it on purpose."

"Seriously," I rolled my eyes at the deranged man beside me, letting him know just how absolutely deranged he sounded to me at the moment. "We could walk through the underworld tonight, there's supposedly a night market down near where I used to live." Wolffe nodded almost enthusiastically as we departed the hotel, our paces matching as we wandered through the nearly deserted streets. Ahead of us the warm orange glow of the marketplace served as the only source of direction. The heavy air of the crowded city doing little to warm us as the early winter night grew darker. 

"It's so cold," I managed to chatter from between clenched teeth. Wolffe paused for a moment seemingly unaffected by the brisk air. 

"Should've brought a jacket then," he grumbled, clearly not willing to lend me his. I rolled my eyes, this week had made us significantly closer to one another, yet I still found he managed to be unbearably cold when he wanted to be. HE had the unique ability to be the single kindest and coldest individual I had ever met in my life, simultaneously.

He was absolutely ridiculous. We walked in silence for quite some time, the quiet companionship providing a comforting sense of ease. Wolffe began to hum lowly as we walked, his smooth voice filling the air with the song I had taught him so long ago now. We arrived in the bustling market after a few moments, watching as local children ran between stalls, attempting to find any sort of scrap which had fallen from one of the carts. I laughed, remembering the countless times I had been chased from this very market for doing the same thing. Wolffe tilter his head at me for the second time that night, a silent question. 

"The kids, they're doing it all wrong," I smiled watching as one little girl rolled across the dirty floor, nearly knocking over a hot drink stand in the process. Smiling I reached over and handed credits to the vendor, buying drinks for the girl and her friend, who smiled in thanks before running off to show the others their impossibly good fortune. Wolffe simply watched me, his expression closed despite the atmosphere around us. 

"Whatcha looking at, Wolffe-y," I smiled at him straightening myself as I returned to his side. He simply shook his head, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, looking towards where the girls had run off to.

"Um,' he paused, giving me a look as he did so. "Just watching what you just did. You probably made those kid's night." 

"I don't know about that, but I've been in their shoes," I shrugged. "I'll probably buy some more for them later on."

"Here," Wolffe reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handful of credits. "From an old bet, I was saving them for tonight. Let's get them something nice to eat." I smiled at him, my entire chest warming at the gesture, knowing how little Wolffe had in the way of actual money. We slowly began walking through the various stalls, buying armfuls of food as we went, hanging as we went in order to stretch the limited currency we had between us. 

The hours passed quickly as we handed our purchases to the children, who all smiled at us. One little girl in a dirty dress ran up to Wolffe, grabbing his legs tightly and squealing before running back to her friends. Wolffe froze as she grabbed him, still ing before placing a singular hand on her back, patting gently. The entire scene was hysterical and woke something in me I had thought I would never feel. A profound sense of happiness that I had never found before. 

Wolffe made me happier than anyone else I had ever met, his kindness shielded but ever present in the dark times we were living in. Leaving the market, I grabbed his hands allowing our fingers to interlace. Wolffe gripped me tightly, his face an open book compared to the tension he usually displayed. 

Arriving at the hotel, I excused myself to change for the night, returning to find Wolffe already laying on our shared bed, smiling slightly as he flipped through the HoloNews Network.

"In other news, is the Senator of Batuu fit to continue her service? Insider information suggests that there is more to her recent capture than initially suspected. More at 11."

"They really need to lay off of her," I chuckled, falling onto my side of the bed. "The poor woman didn't ask to be a part of a Separatist plot to destabilize the GAR." Wolffe chuckled. 

"Hey, Civ," Wolffe said quietly, turning off the program. 

"What's up?" I smiled before pulling the planet over myself. Wolffe rolled his eyes but allowed me to tug the majority of the blanket over to my side of the bed, knowing I was always cold at night without me having to remind him. 

"I like the way things are," he said slowly, as though he was testing the words out as he spoke. "I would like it if we could continue to be friends once leave is over." I smiled.

"Well I would hope we're friends," I snapped playfully. "We spend every day together." Wolffe rolled his eyes grumbling to himself.

"Way to ruin the moment," he groaned, turning off the lights with a flick of his wrist. 

"You'll find I'm quite good at that, Wolffe-y."


	19. Supply Runs and Close Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> I was procrastinating my finals so here is another chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy!

I was grateful fo for our return to the fleet, finding comfort in my newfound dynamic with Wolffe. We began spending even more time together, sleeping together at night was we had throughout our leave. We further began sharing our meals with one another, constantly, never really being out of one another’s sight. Even when dealing with confidential matters, Wolffe would ensure my presence and would offer prompt me to address the men alongside him.

We began to act as equals within the chain of command, complimenting one another in such a manner that even the General began to take notice, complimenting us on our cohesion. He often appeared to smile as us as we prepared missions together, noting the close proximity we maintained.

“Auxiliary Commander,” Koon called to me one day. “I must compliment your efforts, Wolffe has been receiving commendations more often then I can even comprehend thanks to your work.” I smiled.

“Of course, General, I have found working alongside him to be quite enjoyable as of late,” I smiled widely, watching as Wolffe analyses our landing plans for our next relief mission. General Plo laughed watching my gaze, before nodding. 

“Perhaps, you will consider continuing your assignment here following the deployment,” he said so softly , I nearly missed it. I nodded absently as I watched Wolffe continue to grow frustrated over the plans. 

“Civ, the people of the planet do not speak the common tongue,” he snapped. “This is a waste of our time.”

“I will reach out to Coruscant, perhaps we can obtain a protocol droid,” I shrugged, already beginning to work on the message. Wolffe nodded, allowing me to continue. 

“We arrive in a few hours, they would have to jump it to us,” he said already turning back to his maps. I nodded, already receiving confirmation for the droid,

:We will be borrowing Senator Padme Amidala’s personal droid, C-3PO,” I smiled. “Please, don’t break him.”

“No promises,” Wolffe groaned. “Rex has complained about his before.”

I laughed, before turning on my heel to head towards the landing platforms. I needed to ensure all men were fulfilling their duties before we received he package. Wolffe followed behind me, absently, having his own duties to preform. 

“I hate supply runs,” Sinker grumbled as we boarded the LA-AT he had been preparing. I rolled my eyes knowing he was secretly pleased for the minor time off from sanitation duty. He was still in a bit of trouble from leave, despite how easily Fox had gone on him. I sighed, leaning against the wall in the hangar, watching as Wolffe approached. 

“Put your tongue back in Civvie, it’s obvious.”

‘Shut up,” I snapped. 

“Just do something already, it’s gross to watch you pine,” Sinker groaned, securing another crate. I did not look at him instead watching as a small space jumper landed alongside us. 

“I have job for you,” I smiled, realizing I had the perfect punishment for my nosy friend. “Please prepare the protocol droid that just arrived. He is the Senator of Naboo’s personal droid so you must be mindful of his treatment.”

“Please don’t make us actually use him,” Sinker groaned. “I’ve heard so many stories about that one.”

“It’s an outreach thing,” I shrugged, watching as Wolffe expertly commanded his men. I smiled as he turned to face me, his cybernetic catching the lights It almost looked as though he winked at me. Instead he waved with two fingers, a near salute causing me to giggle to myself. 

This crush was getting far out of hand. 

‘Whatever, Civ,” Sinker snapped clearly irritated with me. I waved to the approaching droids, preparing to go meet them and confirm their assignments.

I had begun to grow accustomed to the jerky motions of the landing ships, I realized smuggle as we began our descent down to the nearly destroyed planet. Wolffe had installed a significantly lower handle beside his own so it was significantly easier for me to hang on now. Around me the men still left me some space, knowing I was prone to nearly tripping upon our exit. 

The droids sat alongside our crates, quietly talking the entire trip.

“So what’s the deal with the gold one,” I muttered to Wolffe, so rolled his eyes as dramatically as ever. 

“He won’t stop, Civ,” he groaned. “Never ask for assistance again, please, for my limited sanity.”

‘Agreed,’ Is smiled, as we landed, the men throwing themselves into their work as Wolffe, Sinker, and I approached the locals who were chattering loudly around us. After brief introductions, I left Wolffe to lead for a moment, turning to begin counting our crates. As I did so I heard the protocol droid continue to translate for the Commander, who was slowly growing irritated as his voice began to rise. 

I gave him a few minutes to figure things out before I heard him shouting orders once again. I sighed, realizing that even a supply run would not be easy for me. 

“Wolffe,” I approached the nearly shouting commander. I paused in my approach as the small creatures who called this planet home swarmed the man. Wolffe shot me a look that looked pained. “Why are the locals bowing at your feet?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Civ,” he snapped. “I just need to get things moving hee, we’re losing daylight.”

“You heard him, mne,” I sapped, causing nearly all of the clones around us to pause at the authority in my tone. “Let’s get this done quickly.”

“yes, sir,” the men shouted in return, doubling their pace as they spoke. Wolffe smiled at me, lifting his helmet as he did so.

“Command looks good on ya, Civvie,” he chuckled, lowering the helmet over his head. I adjusted my own, noting that it felt as though the grey paint I had used was already beginning to chip away.

I worked in silence for a while, allowing myself to get caught up in distributing food in the community kitchen as the men set up other spaces around us. The ground trembled for what felt like the millionth time since out landing, causing me to grow dizzy enough to sit down for a moment.

“If the ground doesn’t stop with the incessant shaking I’m going to get sea sick;” I grumbled as I began counting off the unloaded crates, realizing we were nearly finished already. I smiled to myself, pulling my helmet off in order to scratch at the base of my neck. My armor was beginning to feel heavy, the small cadet armor being significantly more protective than that which had been issued to me, but being significantly heavier as a result. I leaned against the side of my ship, watching as Wolffe approached me, his helmet secured under his arm as he surveyed the damaged planet around us. 

‘Wolffe, what happened to the borrowed droids?” I yelled, noticing the protocol droid and R unit were nowhere to be seen. He shrugged flashing me a smile, causing me to falter for a moment. Then I realized his smile was far too innocent, similar to the one Sinker had attempted to use after the Fox incident. I narrowed my eyes at him, returning my helmet to my head in the process. 

“I have no idea what droids you’re talking about Auxiliary Commander.” Wolffe threw his arm across my shoulders, gesturing grandly ahead of us. “There’s no droids on this planet. That’s the beauty of a supply run.”

“Wolffe, I swear if you abandoned the Senator’s droid-“

“I didn’t abandon him,” snapped Wolffe, his sarcasm dropping suddenly. I glared and shrugged my shoulders throwing his hand off of me roughly, before turning to face him.

“Where are they,” I snapped. Wolffe gestured towards the computers area. I noticed Sinker approaching us as well. 

“Sinker,” I screamed, watching the clone take a deep breath before turning to me. I gestured for him to join us, his head thrown back in exaggerated irritation. 

“if the two of you don’t find those droids right now ,” I snarled staring directly into Wolffe’s eyes, challenging him to go against me. “You’ll see exactly why I got assigned to your unit in the first place.”

“Yes, sir,” both men rolled their eyes, before heading back towards where they had come. I sighed and watched as the last of the supplies were being loaded, noting that there appeared to be surprisingly few locals wandering around as we worked. 

“We found your stupid droids,” Wollfe grumbled into the comm. I smiled, pleased with how quickly he had found them. “The minute we rendezvous, we’re unloading them.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” I chuckled. “Thank you, Wolffe.”

“Wouldn’t want to face the wrath of, Civvie, now would I?”

We had barely returned to the ship when we were attacked, General Grievous leading a small band of droids on the attack. Wolffe had shoved me onto the bridge, my armor slamming together as I stumbled backwards. 

“Stay here,” he hissed. “If they reach the bridge, you run, you run and you don’t stop until you find me.” I nodded understanding just how stressed he was as a result of this sudden attack. 

I monitored the ship as the attack continued, noting that the escape pods began launching with all nonessential personnel aboard. 

“Civ, get on a pod,” Wolffe shouted into our private comm channel. “That’s an order.”

“I’m needed here,” I snapped. 

“Civ, get on that escape pod,” he groaned. I quietly agreed, launching myself alongside four other men in the process. We sat for hours waiting for the Republic to pick us up. I groaned, realizing this is likely how Wolffe felt following the attack by the Malevolence. The clones around me quietly worked, piloting us through the vast expanse of space, allowing me to sit towards the back of the pod and maintain communication with Wolffe despite our growing distance.

We were picked up soon after the ejection, Wolffe standing just outside as the door of our pod was thrown open, the men all but running aboard the capital ship. I came out slowly, watching as Wolffe’s harsh expression softened, his hand unconsciously reaching out to help me disembark.

“You actually listened to me,” he smiled, warmly, I nodded, shaking slightly as my armor slowly began to warm against my skin once again. Escape pics were not designed for comfort, of that much I was certain. 

“Casualties,” I asked softly, Wolffe simply nodded. “We lost the entire ship, we will be housing the Star Corps until we arrive on Coruscant.” I nodded. 

“What about the Senator’s droids,” I asked, anxiety spiking. Wolffe shook his head.

“I have already reached out to Senator Amidala and informed her of the casualties.” 

“Thank you,” I said softly. Wolffe nodded. 

“We are going to be boarding Grevious’ ship shortly, he has some hostages.” I nodded in understanding, watching Wolffe turn to his recon unit and begin to plan their rescue mission. General Plo stood beside him, smiling as he worked through the plan. The unit leaving after only a moment’s discussion. I settled against the far wall of the hangar, allowing a medical droid to inspect me for any injuries as they left, Wolffe waving to me as they took off. 

Leaning against the wall, I dozed off feeling as though the day had been years long. Somehow we had experienced more of the war on a relief mission than I had in my entire deployment thus far. 

It was exhausting. I allowed my eyes to drop shut, resting for just a moment as I waited for Wolffe to return and fill me in on all of the details of the chaotic day. I felt helpless not knowing what had happened in my absence, I thought as I dozed off. I would never allow myself to run from the fight again. 

“You’re never going to believe this one Civvie,” Wolffe called me over his link once again, his voice waking me from my fitful rest. I groaned, pulling my helmet off as rubbing my sore head, my comm link beeping at me. 

“Your mission was a failure and I’m the only one prepared to rescue you?” I groaned again, stretching over my head. “You’ll have to give me a few hours to put together a crew.”

“Ha ha, no. We found those droids again.”

“Amidala’s ones?”

“Yeah, they’re coming with us, the protocol one won’t stop talking to me.” I laughed, pleased that he was still able to joke despite the chaos of the day. My eyes welled slightly as I realized I had been more worried about him, than I had been myself throughout the day. 

“I’ll contact the Senator, she will be pleased to learn of their return.”

“I could just-“

“Wolffe, just deliver them to me, I’ll handle the rest.”

“I owe you one Civ,” Wolffe chuckled. I smiled, secretly hoping I could use the promise to get what it was I really wanted from him, sighing when I realized it would likely only be him doing a report for me in the future. 

“You write up this incident report for me?”

“Not on your life,” Wolffe snapped, humor ringing through despite his attitude. I rolled my eyes, pulling myself to my feet, alone in the hangar I found that I was scared, despite the relative safety of the ship. 

“Fine, bring me something good from the mess and we’ll call it even.” 

“I’m sure Wolffe would love to hear of your heroics again,” General Koon’s voice rang through the comm, prompting me to giggle. 

“Have fun with that,” I laughed, imagining the fear that undoubtedly flashed across Wolffe’s face at the comment. 

‘Sir, please, sir,” Wolffe began to stammer after the General.

“Come see me when you get back here, I miss ya, Wolffe-y.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all so I have a couple things to talk about here!
> 
> First of all thank you so much for all the amazing support! I never expected this fic to grow as big as it has and I am immensely grateful for all of you! 
> 
> Second, if you are looking for a work which is a bit more developed (ie. almost finished) please take a look at Saving the Senator :) 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know your thoughts :)

The moment Wolffe arrived back not he command ship I was at his side, all but hugging him in my excitement to see his safe return. I instead settled for standing closely beside him as he went through his debrief, the droids recounting their experiences since the attack. He did not bother addressing me as he went through the motions of the conversations, providing little in the way of detail in regards to the events of the day. 

The moment we were alone, Wolffe turned to me, yanking his helmet off abruptly. 

“Why are you following me so closely, Civ,” he snapped, before noticing the pained look growing across my face. My hands shook as I attempted to hide behind my data pad, the anxiety of the day finally reaching surface.

:Civ,” Wolffe’s voice was soft as he gently removed the tech from my hands. “hey, look at me, please?” I closed my eyes tightly, feeling Wolffe’s heavy hands on my shoulders. I sighed. 

“I, uh, didn’t- I wasn’t, I was worried about you,” I said softly, looking down to avoid Wolffe’s intense gaze. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

“are you feeling alright,” he questioned, surprising me with the soft tone of his voice. 

“Honestly, I don’t know today was strange,” I sighed. Wolffe chuckled at this. 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “You’re not wrong about that in the slightest.”

“Civ, you can’t be so worried about me that you fail to complete your duties,” the kindness of his voice further startled me. “I understand that our dynamic has been changing lately, but sleeping in the hangar waiting for me is unacceptable.”

“I only-“

“No, Civ,” Wolffe snapped, his voice gentle despite the abrupt nature of his tone. “You need to understand this. I understand that we’re friends now, and I understand that you had a rough day, but you have duty that if abandoned can endanger my men immensely.”

“I wasn’t-“

“I commed you three times during our mission today,” he snarled, finally becoming angry again. “You missed the first two, and you know what I was worried too.”

“How could I have missed two comms,” I snapped. “I woke up to the one about the droids.”

“I had tried to contact you to send reinforcements.”

“Oh,” I sadi quietly. “I didn’t know.”

“I’ll give it a pass for today, but it's not good, civ, you have to focus if you want to rise through the ranks.”

“I know what it takes,” I snapped, growing angry at the lecture I was reciving. “I do my job tenfold daily, so excuse me if I make one mistake in my nearly three months serving the single most difficult human being I have ever met." 

“Civ, I know you know your job, but I am telling you that today you did not complete it and that reflects badly on you. I want you to reach your goals here, I was just trying to warn you.”

“Fine,” I snapped, feeling my heart grow heavy in my chest. I could have cried in that moment, feeling as though there was a weight sitting upon me. I turned on my heel, leaving Wolffe alone in the small room.

That night I did not join Wolffe, instead finding comfort in solitude. For the first time since I had arrived on the ship, I felt as though I had failed. Wolffe had made it clear that I was a civilian from day one, and I had been a fool to think perhaps I had improved in his opinion. My silly feelings for him had blinded me to the fact that he was a commander and I was simply a civilian, I was just a worker to him.

Groaning, I threw my pillow across my room, nearly screaming as it bounced off the wall and landed softly on the floor. It had been a long time since I had made a mistake, I had worked too hard to let my emotions stand in the way of my work and today had been a poor display on my part.

As I paced around the room, I made a decision. 

I would return to regulations from here on out, no more pretending to be a part of the unit I was assigned to. I would push the Commander out of my heart as he had managed. 

I would forget about the companionship we had found on leave. 

I would forget about the way he made my heart flutter by simply existing. 

I would forget that he meant more to me than every single person I had met in my lifetime. 

The next morning, I returned to the bridge, wearing my GAR-A issues armor for the first time in months. I did not greet the Commander, instead pulling up his schedule without a word, sipping my atomically hot caff as he finished his morning briefing. 

“Civ,” he said eyeing me with concern. “What are you wearing? Did something happen the armor we got you?”

“No, sir, just following regs,” I snapped, maintaining a cool composure despite the fact his very proximity was weakening my resolve. Wolffe rolled his eyes at me, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Is this because I called you out yesterday,” he asked, irritation creeping into the edges of his tone. 

“You were right, commander, I had become too laxed.”

“Civvie, I just wanted you to understand,” he said slowly, allowing each syllable to sink in. “I understand you were having a rough day, I just wanted you to know that-“

“I understand, Commander,” I sneered, irritated with him, as usual. “I am fixing the issue.”

“It wasn’t really an issue,” he snapped, his voice rising. “You just missed a link and it was unlike you.”

“Fine, it won’t happen again,” I snarled, tensing my shoulders. Wolffe rolled his eyes.

“See to it that it doesn’t then,” he snapped. “You’re dismissed until your attitude improves.”

“My attitude?” I all but shrieked after him. “You’re the one acting like-“

“Like what, Civvie,” he snarled turning back to me his eyes shining. “A coward? Are we back to that? Because I can assure you that I would be beyond happy to return you like that family did.” I stopped, my jaw dropping as his words sunk in.

I was immediately thrown back to my ninth birthday, I had been approached by the droids who ran adoption proceedings informing me that a young couple was going to come meet with me that day. They had seemed so nice, offering me everything I could have ever wanted. Arriving to their home I had been nothing short of amazed, noticing that they even had their own droids to care for the property.

If only they had maintained their perfect illusion. 

“How dare you,” I snapped, my heart hammering in my chest as I watched Wolffe realize what he had just said.

‘Civ, I-“

“No, I understand perfectly,” I snapped, turning on my heel. 

“We received a message from Coruscant today,” I said loudly over my shoulder, knowing he would not be pleased with the news. It may not hurt him the way his words had destroyed me, but I wanted him to be irritated. 

“What about it,” he snapped, his tone gruff with an emotion I could not quite place. I did not turn back to him, busying myself with my data pad. 

“The Chancellor touched base about the medal of honor ceremony,” I growled. I would not allow him to detract from my resolve. I had a job to do here, nothing more. 

“I’m not going and nothing you can say will make me,” he snapped, his voice rising as I continued to face away from him. I smirked, knowing I was getting to him. 

“I’m fairly certain Cody already informed you that you have to go.”

“He said both of us,” Wolffe snapped, his heavy footsteps stopping directly behind me. I rolled my eyes. 

“Well my comings and goings are none of your business,” I replied airily, knowing I was infuriating Wolffe with my nonchalance. He liked resolutions and me ignoring what he had just said was likely driving him wild. 

‘Civ, look_”

‘Well they asked if you were planning on bringing a date?” I snapped, interrupting him, nowhere near ready to deal with his poor excuse of an apology. 

“Well, Civ, am I? You’re the one who messages all of my, what is it you cell them?”

“Street urchins and Cantina dancer dropouts?” I laughed slightly, before catching myself. That had been a joke before he decided to put me in my place after all. 

“No the other thing,” he snapped, clearly trying to get me to break here. I rolled my eyes, already bored of our little game. 

“Oh, underworld trash,” I snapped, turning to face him again. “Would you like me to message Athena for you, I’m sure she can take a break from whatever it is she does?”

“What’s with your obsession with Athena, Civ?” Wolffe snapped his face lined up nearly perfectly with mine, his eyes boring into my own. I took a small step back, matching his anger with my own. 

“I hate you,” I snarled, ignoring his question. 

“I would point out that the only reason I am currently alive is because you decided to defend me against a raging Sith,” he snapped back. “You should have just left me there, then you would have no one to hate.”

“A moment of complete idiocy on my part”

“Some would argue it was your brightest moment.”

“I’ll message her for you,” I snapped, completely frustrated with the events of the morning thus far. “Anything you wish for me to tell her?”

“No,” he snapped, rolling his eyes before turning from me. I went to turn but Wolffe quickly snapped back to face me, his face alight with something I could not place. His rage dissipating into almost curiosity.

“Civ, are you bringing someone?”

“No.”

‘Why not?”

“The only people I know and speak to regularly are you, Sinker, and whichever of your men you mist recently berated for no reason,” I snapped. “Besides, I have more important things to do. 

“Sinker would love to go”

“No.”

“Fine, then you’re my date.”

“Not happening.”

“It’s decided.” 

“Wolffe.”

“Civvie.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“And devilishly handsome if your sideways glances tell me anything,” he snapped. I glared at him. 

“You just threatened to throw me away like my adopted parents did and now you want to take me to a Gala,” I was nearly shrieking, causing multiple men from around the bridge to turn and stare at us. 

“Yeah well,” Wolffe rubbed the back of his neck, as though the conversation was making him uncomfortable. “I would rather go with you than Athena.”

“You should’ve thought of that before,” I snapped. “Message your own fuck buddy.”

“Fine, Civ,” Wolffe snarled, his voice dripping with rage. “I’ll pick you up, we can share a speeder.” I rolled my eyes. 

“You are not my date,” I snapped. “I would rather take a literal dumpster fire instead of you.”

“That can be arranged,” Sinker yelled from his position against the far wall. Wolffe pressed his lips together, surpassing what I could only assume was laughter. I glared at him, storming off the bridge to complete my daily tasks.


	21. Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> We finally made it to the long awaited Gala! :P 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts and if you're looking for more entertainment I have posted a new fic called Shots in the Dark which corresponds to this story but explores a parallel romance between Jesse and a bartender

The silver- grey of my dress shone slightly as it reflected the synthetic lights of the command ship. Sighing, I quickly finished pinning my hair in place, hoping I had put enough effort in that the Senator’s would not judge me too harshly. A soft knock sounded at my door and I paused for a moment before remembering how ridiculous Wolffe had been the last time we had spoken.

In the close to week since our argument on the bridge I had avoided speaking to the Commander entirely, finding that it was rather simple to ignore him when I was angry. For his part Wolffe had incessantly attempted to talk to me, finding any excuse to be in my space. Even this very morning he had attempted to talk to me about the Gala.

“Civ, what time should I come get you,” he had attempted in a low voice. “I don’t want you to be rushed.” I had simply rolled my eyes, handing off my printouts to Sinker before returning to my small desk.

Another knock sounded at my door and I sighed, knowing my relative peace was about to come to an end. I opened the door slowly, to reveal Wolffe in his full dress uniform, his multiple metals of honor standing in sharp contrast to the deep green of the uniform. I had always loved the way he filled out the uniform so perfectly. He paused, his hand half extended as though he had been a moment away from knocking again.

“Wow, Civ,” he eyed me for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. “You, uh, you look- uh, good?” It came out as more of a question than a statement and I rolled my eyes. 

“I suppose we should pretend to be on speaking terms tonight,” I snapped, picking up the small clutch Shots had forced me to take upon picking up the dress. Inside I had placed my ticket to the event, as well as Wolffe’s, alongside my GAR-A identification papers and OR information, not wanting to have any issues getting into the Senate banquet hall. 

“Civ,” Wolffe said slowly. “I’m sorry.“

“Don’t be, your opinion of me is evident,” I snapped coming to stand in the hall, securing my door tightly behind me. 

“Don’t be like that,” he snapped. “I shouldn’t have threatened-“

“To return me?” I snapped. “I get it, I’m replaceable.”

“You are not,” Wolffe snapped, his eyes flashing in irritation. I glared, shoving past him. Wolffe grabbed my wrist spinning me so my back was against my door.

“Don't walk away from me,” he snapped. “You have been an absolute pain lately, so you’re going to listen to me.”

“This might work on your girlfriend,” I snapped, “but you better take your hands off of me before I remove them.”

“Add it to the list of body parts you’ve cost me,” Wolffe snapped, his tone absolutely loathsome. I snarled, watching as Wolffe eyed my lips for a moment. 

“You are a real piece of bantha shit,” I snapped. “You think you’re the boss here but you’re just a petulant child.”

“I do run everything, or have you forgotten your place, Auxiliary Commander.” I acted without thinking, my hand coming back to slap him clear across the face, the loud snap of the collision filling the otherwise empty hallway. 

Wolffe and I paused for a moment, his cheek growing red as my hand trembled. Wolffe took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. 

“I probably deserved that,” he said from between clenched teeth. I nodded.

"I'm not sorry," I snarled. Wollfe squeezed my wrist slightly, causing me to pull a sharp intake of breath between my teeth.

“Look, Civ, I’m sorry for what I said, you are not just something that can be replaced. I was just angry with you.”

“That does not give you the right to treat me like dirt,” I snapped. He nodded. 

“I know,” he said softly. I nodded accepting his apology. Wolffe held out his elbow to me, which I gladly took.

“Let’s go before they start looking for us,” he smiled slightly, leading me from the carrier and towards the waiting transport. We sat quietly as we sped through my once home, the shining surface of the planet masking the true disaster that lied beneath the diplomats and fancy dignitaries who claimed it as their home. 

As we arrived at the Senate a loud crowd cheered, droids flashing their cameras at us as we exited the vehicle, leaving space so as to not cause speculation. I allowed myself to be swept into the building, following a crowd of important looking people, For a moment I swore I saw the Senator of Batuu in a far corner, the blue of her dress matching the swatch of fabric I had seen some weeks ago now. Before I could confirm she disappeared in a throng of people, leaving me looking for my date. 

Once ushered inside, Wollfe returned to my side, handing me a flute of bubbly golden liquid from a passing tray.

“I have a feeling we’re gonna need this,’ he grunted gesturing towards the swirling clusters around us. I nodded and took a small sip, wrinkling my nose at the sensation.

“I much prefer the crap we had last time,” I laughed as Wolffe drained his glass, his form visibly tense as we worked our way into the grand ballroom. My eyes grew wide at the splendor, golden adornments highlighting the red and purple walls in such a manner that it felt as though we were stepping back in time. 

“You look lovely,” Wolffe muttered as I spun around to face him, my dress swirling around me as I reached for his arm. I smiled widely. 

“Don’t get too used to it,” I chuckled, placing my hand on his elbow once again. Wolffe smiled down at me, his good eye shining in the candlelight around us. We slowly made our way through the loud room, coming to stand before the head table. Chancellor Palpatine turned from his guard smiling widely, opening his arms in greeting. 

“Treasured guests, it is our honor to hold this gala in honor of the brave acts the two of you have displayed in battle.” I smiled, feeling Wolffe nodded beside me.

“Thank you, Chancellor, but the honor is ours. It is a pleasure to be invited to such a extravagant affair.” The Chancellor nodded before smiling once agin, turning to the Senator beside him.

“The planning was all Senator Amidala,” he smiled warmly at the woman. He turned on his heel heading towards the tall podium in front of us.

“The two of you should come stand with me,” the young Senator smiled widely. “He is going to invite the guests to dance, as is traditional of our shared home planet of Naboo.” I nodded pulling Wolffe alongside me.

“Valued guests of the Republic,” the Chancellor’s voice boomed across the room, silence falling in its wake. “We gather tonight in celebration of the valiant efforts of two true heroes.” A loud cheer erupted across the hall as a light came to shine on Wolffe and I, causing us both to blush, stepping apart slightly in discomfort,

“I would first like to introduce Commander Wolffe of the 104th Battalion. This man’s valiant sacrifice on the the tundras of Khorm secured us and our allies a firm victory and control over valuable supplies. The Commander single handedly faced known Sith, Asajj Ventress, losing only his eye in the ordeal. For your sacrifice, I am awarding you the Chancellor’s Medal of Honor.” Senator Amidala shoved Wolffe lightly as the Chancellor stepped away from his podium. Wolffe slowly walked towards the man, bowing his head to receive the large golden medal. 

“Our second honoree, Auxiliary Commander (Y/N) (Y/L/N) is an outstanding member of the Grand Army of the Republic Auxiliary Corps. She has only recently begun her service to the Republic,” the Chancellor droned on detailing what little information he had been able to obtain about me. I smiled politely as he spoke, moving only when he paused in his speech to receive my own medal. As I bowed my head, he paused, touching my arm lightly as I attempted to leave the platform.

“As a final note, it should be known that Auxiliary Commander (Y/L/N) is the first member of the Auxiliary to receive this honor. May she serve as an inspiration to all citizens of the Republic.” A loud cheer rose again, this time making me deeply uncomfortable.

“You flatter me, Chancellor,” I smiled slightly, in an attempt to hide my discomfort. 

“Nonsense,” he chuckled, gesturing for me to continue my exit.

“Now, we have one last formality tonight before we can begin our celebration. Will the honorees please make their way onto the dance floor, they will be leading us in opening the festivities.”

Wolffe and I exchanged semi panicked looked as he lead me onto the dance floor.

“Did you know about this,” he hissed between clenched teeth. I shook my head.

“I would have broken my foot on that last supply run if I had,” I smiled, hiding my irritation. 

As the song started, Wollfe gently took my hand in his own, wrapping his other arm tightly around my back and pulling me tight to his chest.

“Fair warning,” he said quietly, lowering his face so he was right alongside my ear. “I’ve only actually done this once, and I hated it.”

“Just smile for the cameras,” I laughed. “Then we can go back to hiding by the buffet.” The swell of the music cut off the rest of out conversation, as Wolffe lead me through the traditional dance. We somehow managed to swirl among the politicians smoothly, not standing out despite our lack of practice. Wollfe kept his eyes firmly on my face as we danced, never once breaking eye contact with me.

The gentle lyrics of the song told the story of beautifully star crossed lovers, the man begging the woman to return to him despite the challenges and his own mistakes. I found myself focusing on the words as I looked into Wolffe’s eyes. 

“I need you here to say,” Wolffe sang along quietly to the song as we danced, his firm exterior faltering as it so often did when we had privacy. I smiled allowing him to twirl me, the long layers of my dress fanning out around me as I moved, catching the light spectacualarly. Wolffe pulled me back to his chest.

“The irony of this song,” he laughed, leading me once again. I tiled my head up at him, confused. 

“What do you mean,” I asked softly, my heart pounding in my chest as the song crescendoed.

“If I could take it all back, I swear that I would pull you from the tide,” Wolffe repeated the lyrics smiling. “It’s about us.”

“Wolffe,” I said softly, allowing the words to sink in as we continued, the hem of my dress brushing against a nearby Senator who had stopped dancing to watch us. 

“Civ, you know how I feel.”

“You have a girlfriend,” I said sadly. “And I am not going to be the person to break that up.”

“What are you talking about,” Wolffe paused, as the song ended, both of us staying close despite the fact the music had turned to a more upbeat dancing style music. 

“I broke up with her weeks ago. It wasn’t fair to lead her on when I knew that she could never be you.”

“We should move before someone notices us," I said softly, Wolffe nodded, stepping away from me slightly, but placing his hand of the small of my back, leading me away from the dance floor and towards a secluded corner. 

“Wolffe, this is not the time,” someone snapped as we moved aside a curtain, revealing Fox and Senator Jai Yang. 

“Oh, what did we just find here, Civ,” Wolffe chuckled. I elbowed him.

“Sorry, we were just looking for the exit to the balconies,” I smiled apologetically at the black clad senator, grabbing Wolffe’s arm I yanked him away as hard as I possibly could, despite the fact he had firmly planted himself, smug smile in place as he watched the couple.

“I should point out that your obvious tension was obvious for all to see," Yang laughed, waving at us as Wolffe’s smile faded. He allowed me to pull him from the corner and towards the nearest balcony, which was luckily deserted. 

“Wolffe, when did you break up with her,” I snapped, whirling on him. Wolffe shrugged, walked pointedly towards the edge of the balcony, resting his hand on the ornate banister.

“The night I took you home from 79’s, she was jealous.”

“Of what?”

“Of you, Civvie, she was mad that I only wanted to keep an eye on you and talk about you.”

“Where you at 79’s to keep an eye on me,” I snapped, suddenly realizing how convenient it was that he had been present. The night slowly began to unfold in my mind's eye, the smaller details finally returning. Wolffe simply nodded. 

“Sinker told me the list of bars they wanted to go to, I was going to bar hop until I found you, but luckily Sink is a bit predictable.”

“Wolffe,” I said quietly. "We should talk about this."

“What is there possibly to discuss,” he snapped. “It’s obvious I have feelings for you and you don’t even attempt to hide yours.”

“So what are we going to do about it,” I snapped. 

“Absolutely nothing because that would only hurt both of us,” he snarled. “I am not going to allow the way you make me feel to potentially endanger any of my men. Or you.”

“But-“

“No, Civ, I want you more than anything but I can’t.” Wolffe whirled on me, his face flashing. “We have to stop pretending here, we are not going to get the happy ending in all of this, I am destined to die and you are going to leave us in nine months anyway, there is no point in doing anything here.” 

“Wolffe,” I said, feeling my heart beginning to break. “Do you even hear yourself?” 

“Yes, and I am telling you to forget about me, getting close was a mistake, all of my emotions feel like explosions when you are around, I need to find a way to kill it and that means shutting this down before it gets too-“ I cut him off, ending his rant abruptly as I crashed my lips to his.

Wolffe froze for a moment, before his hand found its way to my cheek the other instinctively wrapping around my waist, pulling me flush against him. We stumbled backwards, my back colliding solidly with the cool stone of the Senate building. I gasped into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Wolffe's neck, before he abruptly pushed me away.


	22. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating! I hope you all enjoy this one!

“Civ,” Wolffe pushed gently against my shoulders, his hand gentle as he broke the kiss. I slowly opened my eyes, noting that his eye looked deeply pained. He took a deep breath our bodies still pressed closely together. Wolffe broke eye contact with me for a moment, scanning the balcony to confirm our kiss had not been witnessed by anyone. He paused for a moment before turning back to me fully, leaning in to kiss me for a second time. 

Time stopped once again as his mouth moved against mine, our bodies once again tangling together. We were two pieces to the same puzzle, finally coming home. Wolffe pulled back abruptly once again, as though I had hurt him. He threw himself backwards, putting enough space between us that someone exiting the ballroom would assume we were strangers.

“We can’t,” he said, despite the longing in his eyes. Wolffe took a deep breath. “Civvie, I’m sorry, but we can’t do this.”

“Why not,” I questioned. “You don’t strike me as the type who is afraid-“

“This is different,” Wolffe snapped. “You know that this is different.”

“It’s no different than us being friends, or running after a Sith with no backup. You took a risk there and look where it brought you. You're a hero,” I snapped. Wolffe groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. 

“That is different,” he hissed, his shoulders squaring as his thumb turned white from the sheer amount of pressure behind his grip. 

“Give me one reason, Wolffe,” I said softly, stepping forward to touch his hand. Wolffe pulled himself from my grasp, moving away from me again. I sighed, allowing my hand to drop between us. 

“Because,” Wolffe’s face became pained. He looked as though he had a million reasons and none at the same time as he turned to me. His face was more open than I had ever seen before, the usually reserved man showing just how difficult this conversation was for him. “Because-“

“Please, Wolffe, give it a chance.” I pleaded. “We both want this.” 

“No, you deserve better than a man who was made to be disposable,” he snapped, his tone ringing with decisiveness. “I will not be another person to leave you behind. I will not be that man.”

“Is this about-“

“No, Civ, this is about duty. You have a duty to the Auxiliary and to yourself to build a better life. You have worked too hard to give up on yourself by being with me,” Wolffe’s voice cracked slightly with emotion. He took another deep breath. “And I have a duty as well.”

“Who says we can’t both be happy while fulfilling our duties,” I snapped. Wolffe shook his head. 

“It’s so much more than that,” he snapped. “You know that. You know what this life entails.”

“Don’t talk to me like I am a child,” I snapped. Wolffe laughed slightly, shaking his head fondly. 

“Civ, that’s my point, you still have so much to experience,” his voice was soft. “Find someone else to care for, please.”

“No,” I glared at him. “I already made up my mind.” Wolffe rolled his eyes, the familiar gesture nearly comical given the formality of our situation. 

“Civ-“ 

“No, give me one good reason that we can’t try,” I snapped. Wolffe shook his head. 

“Will a reason get you to stop with this,” he asked, his tone harsh again. I nodded slightly.

“Fine, then it won’t work because I don’t want a relationship with you, not in the way you want one.”

“What does that even mean,” I snapped. Wolffe tilted his head to the side at me, as though he was surprised I did not understand.

“I’m not looking for an emotional connection, Civ, I don’t have time for that,” he said slowly, letting his words sink in. “I tend to be a more physical person.”

“Oh,” I said slowly finally understanding. “Got it.”

“We should go inside,” Wolffe said slowly, his tone significantly more guarded now. I nodded once.

“They have likely noticed our absence by now,” I agreed, turning on my heel. 

“Civ,” Wolffe called from behind me. I stopped but did not turn.

“Yes, Commander?”

“Um, if you would like to be transferred to a different unit, I can make the necessary preparations,” he said softly. “I understand if you do not wish to finish your deployment with me- the unit, I mean.”

“You want me to leave,” I said softly, turning back to Wolffe. He was staring at me for a moment before nodding once. 

“It is probably for the best,” he said softly. 

“Fine,” I snapped, tears welling in my eyes. I turned on my heel, storming back into the hall. Immediately I noticed a familiar face across the way. I quickly collected myself.

“Fives,” I smiled at the man as I approached him and another clone. 

“I believe congratulations are in order Auxiliary Commander,” he smiled widely. 

“You’re too kind, though I am surprised to see you here,” I said slowly. Fives laughed. 

“Technically, I’m not here, but following our most recent mission General Skywalker had urgent matters to attend to. Besides I was asked to pass along a message to one of the Senators in attendance, ” he smiled. “I should be leaving, but have you met my brother Echo?” I shook my head turning to the other man. 

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure,” I smiled at Echo who flushed slightly under my gaze.

“The pleasure is mine,” he smirked, collecting himself Fives groaned beside me.

“I’ll leave you two to, whatever that was,” he laughed, waving at us as he departed. Echo and I chatted for some time following his departure, discussing his life as well as the series of events that had lead to the gala.

“I have to say,” Echo laughed, handing me a drink. “When I heard the 104th had gotten itself a civvie, I hadn’t expected her to be well, beautiful.”

“I’ll choose to take that as a compliment,” I laughed, taking a small sip. Across the room I made eye contact with Wolffe, his eyes boring into my own as I smiled and joked with Echo. I spent the rest of the night in his company, allowing Echo to distract me from the tension coming from the other guest of honor.

“Well, if we ever happen to be planetside at the same time, we should go get a drink,”Echo laughed as the night came to an end. I nodded enthusiastically, before pausing feeling guilty I was likely leading the kind man before me on.

“I have to be honest with you, Echo,” I said softly. “As much as I enjoy talking to you, it would be unfair of me to lead you on.”

“Ah, so Fives was right,” he smiled widely. “he said your Commander was interested in you.”

“Not if our conversation on the balcony right before I met you means anything," I laughed bitterly. Echo smiled widely.

“So, are you telling me that I just helped you make Commander Wolffe, the scariest Commander in the Grand Army jealous?”

“Maybe,” I said slowly. Echo’s smile doubled, nearly splitting his face in two.

“Civ, this is the best night of my life, you should’ve told me that from the beginning I would have laid it on thick.” I laughed loudly at this, my head tilting back.

“The drink offer still stands,” Echo laughed. 

“I would love nothing more,” I smiled, deciding I quite liked Echo. I found it easy to forget how painful my conversation with Wolffe had been only hours before, laughing with him. Echo left me standing alone by the bar as the crowd slowly thinned. 

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a clone approaching me and I ducked my head slightly. Mentally preparing for Wolffe to come yell at me, as he so often did when he was displeased with something I had done. Instead a man wearing the signature red of the Corouscant Guard approached me.

“Auxilary Commander,” the man came to a halt in front of me, his position stuff. I paused confused at the sudden formality. “You are being requested back at your command shuttle.”

“Of course, I was just on my way there,” I smiled politely at the man. He nodded once, maintaining his position in front of me. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes, ma’am, I would also like to offer you a warning, he said softly. “The Chancellor is concerned about the nature of your relationship with your Commander, he has asked me to remind you that your job is to assist the men, not distract them.”

“That won’t be a problem, please thank the Chancellor for his concern and inform him that the nature of my relationship with Commander Wolffe is strictly buisness.”


	23. Landing at Ryloth

“Hey, Civ,” Sinker yelled early the next morning when I arrived on the bridge, my eyes still puffy from the tears I had shed in the refresher the night before. I smiled slightly at my friend who was waving a data pad at me wildly. I sighed, approaching him, knowing exactly what he wanted to show me without asking. 

“What’s up,” I asked, attempting to hide my depressed mood. More than anything I wished I had taken General Plo’s offer of a day off following the Gala, it would have made the sting of rejection slightly better at least. Perhaps then I would not have to face Wolffe so soon after purposely baiting him. 

“You’re on the front page,” he laughed handing me the small screen. I groaned, an image of Wolffe and I dancing, closely pressed together, spanning across the front page. The smile on my face told the readers everything they needed to know. 

It was blatantly obvious how I felt about Wolffe, I realized, recognizing why the Chancellor had decided to warn me off. I had been a fool allowing myself to get drawn in by the man.

“Taming the Wolf,” I scoffed the headline ridiculous. “They act like that was anything more than a formality.”

"So you’re not in love with our dear commander,” Sinker questioned, laughing as I began to turn red with embarrassment. I glared at him, thrusting the data pad into his hands roughly. 

“His romantic life is none of my business,” I snapped, turning to my station. “Has the General been informed of our next assignment?”

“We will be accompanying the 501st on Ryloth in two rotations time,” Wolffe snapped. “Until then we are flying support.”

“Did I ask you,” I snapped in response. Sinker laughed uncomfortably next to me slowly backing away. 

“I’ll leave you two to, well, whatever this is about.”

“Good idea,” Wolffe snarled. I kept my back to him as I began organizing the stacks of papers cluttering my station. A single night off had left me far behind where I liked to be with my work. 

“Have you processed my reassignment paperwork,” I snapped the moment Sinker was out of earshot. Wolffe rolled his eyes as he came to stand in front of me and handed me a thick stack of papers. 

“You have to sign off on the unit I’m sending you to,” he snapped. “I’m sure you’ll find it to your satisfaction." I quickly flipped through the documents, my heart sank when I reached the reassignment information.

“The 501st,” I snapped. “I have always said that I-“

“What does it matter what unit I send you to,” Wolffe snapped. “We’re all the same to you anyway.”

“Excuse me,” I snapped. “What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Wolffe sneered, his face twisting in barely concealed rage. “You didn’t seem too bothered last night.”

“Are you talking about-“

“It doesn’t matter, Civilian,” Wolffe snapped. “You can either go with the 501st or you can return to your planet, discharged.”

“You do not have the authority to discharge me,” I snapped throwing the paper at Wolffe. “Only the-“

“Your quarterly evaluation is due in two weeks,” Wolffe smirked. “All I have to say is that you’ve become complacent in your role and they’ll have you cleaning armor at best.”

“You’re a monster,” I snapped. “After everything I have done for you since I got here, you have some nerve to threaten me.”

“It’s not a threat,” Wolffe snapped. “I am being kind by offering you transfer instead of outright dismissal.”

“Fine,” I snapped. “I assume I would be assigned to Captain Rex?”

“Obviously,” Wolffe snapped. “He is the lowest ranking officer I can send you to.”

“So you admit you’re punishing me,” I snapped. "Just like-"

“No, I am simply sending you to be a part of your new boyfriend’s unit, an act of mercy if you will.”

“You’re jealous I spent the night with Echo yesterday,” I smiled, realizing my petty actions had impacted the Commander. Wolffe puffed his chest out, visibly, clearly irritated with my observation. 

“No,” he rolled his eyes. “I am sending you there because you are not fit for this unit any longer. You’ve completed your objectives if the headlines are anything to base it off of.” 

“Wollfe-“

“Just sign the papers, Civ,” Wolffe sighed, momentarily dropping his guard. “We both need the distance.” 

“You’re the one who said no,” I reminded him searching momentarily for a pen. “I am not the reason things are different today.”

“I know,” Wolffe said softly, not meeting my eyes as I signed the page, handing it back to him without another word. Wolffe sighed. 

“I need you to-“

“I am no longer a part of your command,” I snapped. “As per Auxiliary regulations, I do not answer to you any longer.” Wolffe nodded once. 

“You are still welcome to utilize the command ship as you did previously,” he said softly. I nodded. 

“Things do not have to be this way,” I sighed, turning to leave the bridge. 

“I wish they weren’t, Civvie,” Wolffe muttered so lowly I could barely hear him as I exited, the men saluting me as I stormed back to my rooms. 

The next two days were restful, despite the growing anxiety I felt in regards to my new position. I briefly touched base with Captain Rex later that evening in order to have him prepare for my arrival. He seemed indifferent to my presence in his units simply saying that I would need to use my 104th armor for the upcoming joint mission due to the time limitations. 

When we finally arrived over Ryloth, I emerged from my rooms, caring a small bag with me to be loaded onto the jumpers. 

“Where have ya been, Civ,” Sinker greeted me as I came to stand in my position next to him. I shrugged. 

“Preparing for my new assignment,” I sighed. 

“New assignment?”

“Wolffe is having me transferred to the 501st,” I grumbled. “Apparently working with me is too difficult for him.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Sinker laughed. “He’s been unbearable since I last saw you.”

“Attention,” Wolffe’s voice boomed across the hangar. “We have received word from General Di. Things are not looking good down there.” 

“Things never look good when we’re called in,” someone shouted across the hangar. Around the room the men howled, as was traditional of the unit. Wolffe rolled his eyes. 

“Fair enough, I want precision out there today. If they kill you-“

“-Get up and keep fighting!” Wolffe nodded at his men before making his way to our shuttle. 

“Civilian,” he greeted me. “hang on tight on the way down. The Captain isn’t going to want you if you’re completely useless.” 

“He seems to have no problem with your presence,” I snapped, irritated at the entire situation. Sinker chuckled beside me. 

“She has you there, sir,” he laughed. Wolffe glared at him, before pulling his helmet from beneath his arm, securing it quickly. 

“Just don’t expect me to save you if you fall out,” Wolffe snapped. 

As usual the decent through the planet’s atmosphere was nearly unbearable, the shaking of the ship making me feel sick. I gripped my handle tightly as we approached the distant explosions. Something whistled past out ship, causing a small explosion along our right flank. 

“Why do they always have to shoot at us,” I groaned. Sinker chuckled.

“That’s war for ya, Civ,” he laughed as another ship alongside us exploded. 

“Get us down quickly,” Wolffe shouted as a third ship exploded on our right, sending debris flying into the hold. 

“Trying, sir,” Boost shouted. I looked through the side of the hold and paused, realizing what was about to happen.

“Target lock,” I gasped, watching as the missile came towards us. Wolffe turned, noticing my gaze.

“Evasive maneuvers, get us over the trees,” he shouted towards Boost. Around the hold the men grew tense. 

“On my command,” Wolffe snarled as we dipped lower. “Boost once everyone is out, eject, I want no casualties.”

“Yes, sir,” he salutes, skimming the tall vegetation with the underside of the shuttle. 

“Sinker, take your men and work towards the rendezvous, tell Rex I’ll be behind you.”

“Yes, sir,” Sinker saluted as his men began jumping.

“Alright, Civ,” Wolffe snapped, once everyone else was off. “On my mark.” 

“Yes, sir,” I said softly, realizing what he meant. 

“Boost, eject now,” he snapped. The pilot did not hesitate, pulling the cord beside him to launch himself out of the shuttle. The ship dipped lower, branches of trees crunching beneath the belly. Wolffe grabbed my arm.

“Hang on tight,” he said, pulling me beside him. I shrieked as we fell, recognizing that we were coming in too fast, despite the low height we had dropped from. Wollfe pulled me to him as we plummeted, rolling us so he was beneath me, his back towards the ground.

We crashed hard, Wolffe groaning in pain as my weight drove him into the ground. For my part, the wind was knocked out of me as I rolled across the grounds, stopping by slamming into a tree, my armor cracking from the pressure of the collision. I saw stars for a moment as I attempted to suck in a deep breath, choking from the sheer force of my landing. 

“You alive over there,” I groaned, noting Wolffe had not moved since we had fallen. Wolffe coughed, groaning slightly as he sat up.

“Unfortuantly,” he hissed, slowly pulling herself to his knees. “That’s going to hurt tomorrow.”

“It hurts now,” I managed, clenching my teeth as I mirrored him. Wolffe offered me his hand, pulling me up beside him. I turned slightly noting the crushed back of my armor. 

“Leave it,” Wolffe said. “Any protection is better than nothing.” I nodded as we slowly started walking through the dense trees. Wollfe paused after a moment.

“If I give you a blaster, do you promise not to shoot me in the back,” he asked, not turning to face me fully. 

“With the way you’ve been treating me since the gala, no promises,” I snapped, holding out my hand expectantly. Wolffe sighed, handing me one from his belt. We slowly moved through the trees. After a what felt like an hour, Wolffe held his hand up to me, calling both of us to an abrupt stop. I heard the loud clang of metal on the ground before Wolffe turned and pulled me behind a nearby tree. He pressed his finger to his helmet telling me to remain silent. As we hid the sound grew closer.

Abruptly the sound stopped, before blasters began firing in all directions. I heard the grunts of men in the distance and peeked out from behind our tree seeing a small unit of men camped ahead in a clearing firing upon an entire squadron of droids. 

“They’re outnumbered,” I whispered to Wolffe. “We could-“

“Civvie, we’re no good to the mission dead,” he hissed back pulling me from the tree when he was sure the droids were engaged in their battle. We ducked low, crouching low as we slowly worked along the treelike, the dull color of our matching armor blending us in with the thick vegetation.“We need to rendezvous with our unit, immediately.”

“We’re lost in the middle of a firefight,” I snapped, realizing he was right but not wanting to agree with him entirely, out of principle. “The best thing we can do is hide and wait for the battle to pass.”

"What do you think I’m trying to do here, Civ,” Wolffe snapped, throwing his arms up in frustration. He caught himself, immediately lowering his voice as the battle continued on. In the distance a lightsaber ignited, though I could not tell who it belonged to from the distance. “We are going to start towards our destination and hide nearby until we can sort this out.”

‘Maybe if you told me that-“ 

“I don’t have to tell you anything anymore,” Wolffe snapped. “You’re not my problem as of two days ago.”

“And who wanted that,” I all but shrieked. “You’re the one who decided I needed to leave.” Wolffe pushed me deeper into the vegetation, shushing me as we moved away from the ongoing battle. In the distance the firing stopped, someone had won and I had a sick feeling it was not the Republic.

“I stand by my decision,” Wolffe snarled, grabbing my arm roughly. He looked over my shoulder and sighed before turning back to me. “Now you are currently a civilian in my care and you have two options.”

“Oh?”

“You can either walk with me and stay quiet or I will drag you behind me kicking and screaming,” Wolffe snarled, pulling his helmet from his head. His eyes were wild and he quickly looked over my shoulder again, his featured turning pale momentarily before his eyes flashed back to me, an intense look of resignation overcoming him. 

“I never said I wouldn’t come with you,” I snapped, pulling my own mangled helmet off. “I simply said we should-“

Wolffe shoved me roughly, before leaning down and pressing his lips to my own, his hands tangling in my hair as our mouths moved together seamlessly. I gasped into the kiss as I wound my arms around his broad shoulders. Wolffe pulled back after a moment, his forehead resting against my own.

“The clankers heard us,” he said softly, his eyes still closed. “I wanted my last moments to be enjoyable.”


	24. Camping the Wolffe Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> This is a rollercoaster you have been warned.
> 
> This chapter does contain graphic injury, near death experiences, and some long awaited conversations :)
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts

“Wollfe,” I hissed. “You’re wasting time.”

“Civ, they’ve seen us,” he hissed back, eyeing over my shoulder once again. I turned and noted that through the thick overbrush four droids had separated from the squadron, a large tank following closely behind them. Wollfe could handle the droids with ease if he had been alone, but unless we dismantled the tank, we were completely doomed. I was only going to slow Wolffe if he attempted to take on the small unit on his own. We were sitting ducks. “The only way that we’re getting out of this is if somehow you can perform a miracle.”

“We could run,” I said softly. Wolffe shook his head. 

“If it was just the droids we could, that tank can launch for miles,” he sighed. “Unless you can figure out a way to distract the droids without alerting the tank, we might as well just accept it.”

‘Watch me,” I snapped, quickly pulling my helmet and armor off, leaving me in my standard issue blacks. I quickly pulled my hair down, using the long locks to cover the Republic symbol across my back. It was a long shot, but I had an idea. 

“This is not the time to -“

“Just shut up,” I snapped. I purposely turned my back to the trees, hoping that that would be enough to conceal the Republic seal across my chest. The trees began cracking around us as four droids approached. Moving quickly I grabbed Wolffe’s second blaster, leveling both of his dual pistols at his chest. I plastered my most stern glare as I turned to face him fully, Wolffe smiling slightly as he began to piece together my half thought out plan. I snarled, allowing my voice to drop dangerously as I had watched Wolffe do on multiple occasions when he needed to appear fierce. Wolffe raised his eyebrow at me, a smirk growing across his lips as he figured out my intentions.

“Civ,” he said softly. “This may be the dumbest idea I have ever seen.”

“Don’t move,” I snapped. “Put your hands up.” 

“This is your big plan,” Wolffe chuckled, holding his hands out in front of him. I shook the blasters at him, feeling ridiculous as I felt the droids arrive behind me. They did not speak, obviously observing the situation as Wolffe, brought his hands higher. 

“I said, hands up,” I felt a blaster press against the base of my spine. Wolffe’s features hardened as the droid roughly shoved, nearly causing me to lose balance. The harsh metal of the blaster was still warm from the previous battle, nearly burning through the thin fabric of my undershirt. I pit my lip in an attempt to stifle the painful sob rising in my chest at the sensation. 

“Drop your weapons and state your business,” the reconnaissance droid stopped directly next to me, eyeing Wolffe. Silently, I cursed, one more step and he would see my own republic branding across my chest. My plan had been foolish, I realized, noting Wolffe’s face had fully morphed as I had seen on Khorm, his features a mask of blind rage as I bent at the waist, placing one blaster at my feet before pausing. 

“I found this clone wandering the briars, he was on my property,” I snarled. “I’ve taken his weapons. I believe that he is a Clone Trooper, you should take him in for questioning” 

“Negative, we do not take prisoners. ” I rolled my eyes, the droids were irritating me already. Moving quickly I kicked the blaster on the ground towards Wolffe, firing over my shoulder at the droid who was holding his weapon to my back. Rolling away from the fallen unit, I fired a second shot at the approaching secondary droid. If we were going to get out of here, we only had a moment before the tank operators realized that it was not the droids executing us.

“Well this was a brilliant plan,” Wolffe laughed launching himself past to me grab the third and wretch its head off. I snickered, taking aim on the last one.

“It bought us some time, did it not?” No sooner had I spoken than a large blast sounded behind us, knocking me clear of my feet. Wolffe fired his blaster, cleanly executing the final droid, the blast seemingly having no impact on him. 

“Yeah, a whole minute before they turned the tanks on us,” Wolffe snarked, his remaining eye dancing with laughter, as he pulled me to my feet. I stumbled immediately.

“Please, don’t tell me you’re hurt,” Wolffe snapped, eyeing me, I shook my head.

“After them,” the animatronic voice all droids shared rang out. Turning I managed to see a wave of droids begin moving into the jungle. Wolffe cursed loudly in Mando’a, shoving me in front of him. 

“Run,” Wolffe snapped, grabbing his fallen helmet. I took off in front of him, launching myself over fallen branches. I felt the sharpened edges of the bark tearing into my exposed skin as we crashed through the trees, leaving a trail of broken foliage behind us.

“They’re going to be able to track us,” I panted, slowing slightly. In my pause, I noted a steep ridge jutting out of the side of the cliff, a river lazily rolling below. I groaned, there was no way that we could continue this way. In the distance I heard the sound of the approaching droids and cursed, turning to face the jungle I had just exited. Wolffe came barreled through the edge of the trees as I turned, slamming hard into me. 

Losing my balance, I began to topple backwards, my foot slipping on the edge of the sheer edge. 

“Wollfe,” I shrieked, feeling my feet slide beneath me, before I felt the ground disappear beneath me. 

“Civ,” Wolffe shouted as his familiar helmet flashed across my vision, his arm out stretched as I toppled, desperately reaching for him. I felt my body collide with harsh rocks a moment later, rolling wildly down the sleep edge of the cliff. I shrieked as I rolled, knowing that I was completely and totally screwed. 

I rolled for what felt like an hour, my body roaring in pain as I bumped and scratched my way down the rough surface. My velocity alone would surely have killed me had it not been for a sharp offshoot of rock sending me flying into the river. The cold water shocking me as I became disoriented. 

I flailed desperately in the water, every part of my body feeling as though it was on fire, as the salt irritated the countless open cuts along my exteremities. Thrashing, I attempted to find the surface, feeling my already limited breath press heavily against my likely broken ribs. Grunting I felt my foot drag against the bottom of the river, the rushing water pushing my body across it;its rough banks. Gathering my limited strength I pushed my weight off of the loose sand, somehow managing to push my head above the surface.

“W-Wolffe,” I spluttered, gasping desperately for breath. The rough tide pulled me beneath he surface again. Darkness began to crowd the edges go my vision as my lungs protested, desperately I worked towards the surface again. Rough hands grabbed me, hauling me out of the water and into the air as though I weighed nothing. We collapsed onto the side of the river bank, seconds later, the wind leaving my lungs once again. 

"Civ,” Wolffe’s voice was strangely calm as he rolled me onto my side. "You're safe, I have you cyar'ika."

I began retching water, my entire body convulsing as I expelled the liquid painfully. Wolffe sat beside me, his hand on my back as I expelled the water from my lungs. He hummed my song the entire time, the soft sound comforting me as my lungs began to cramp and tears streamed down my face. After what felt like hours, I rolled onto my back, gasping and lightheaded. 

“Are you alright,” Wollfe said softly. I groaned, attempting to sit up and feeling my arms shake beneath me. 

"Oh yeah," I managed to roll my eyes. "I feel great, I really suggest rolling down a cliff without armor and landing in a river." 

'I'll have to try it next time," Wolffe chuckled, moving closer beside me. "We need to find shelter for the night."

"We need to keep moving," I protested, attempting to sit up again. Wolffe gently placed his hand on my shoulder, pressing down so gently I normally would not have noticed. In my current state I cried out, a sharp wave of pain traveling through my entire arm at the slight pressure. Wolffe nodded. 

"Not a chance," he sighed. "There's a cave four clicks from here."

'Can't you just use your comm link to ask for help?"

"Not without alerting the droids," he sighed. "We need to wait for a rescue crew." I groaned as Wolffe stood, running a hand through his hair for a moment. 

"I'm going to carry you," he said, his tone still soft. "It isn't going to feel great for you."

"I don't want you too," I pouted, knowing my argument was completely my own pride. Wolffe may have pulled me from the river, but he had still been playing games with my emotions for months now. I found that even in my very painful state I did not want to rely on him. 

"Do you have a better plan, Civvie?” 

"Not currently," I snapped. Wolffe chuckled and reached down, gently pulling me to his chest. I hissed in a sharp breath between my teeth as my joints moved. Wolffe carefully arranged me in his arms, giving me as much support as he possibly could as he started off at a brisk pace. 

"How bad is it," I asked as he jogged along the banks of the river which had very nearly killed me. Wolffe's helmet once agin absurd his face, but he looked down at me for a moment, watching my face as he went. 

"Well," he said softly. "I imagine you look better than I did on Khorm>"

"Not comforting," I snapped. Wolffe sighed. 

"Honestly, you don't look great and your breathing is shit," Wolffe grunted, carefully dodging a large rock structure. "I'm hoping someone finds us in the morning or you might have bigger issues than your face."

"What happened to my face," I asked slowly. Wolffe shook his head. 

'Just a cut, cyar'ika, you still look as beautiful as always." I groaned, growing concerned at his kindness. We fell into a silence as Wolffe picked up his pace further. "We're almost there, just a little more." 

Arriving in the cave, Wolffe placed me on the ground, propping my back against a large rock as he did a quick sweep of the area. The air was incredibly dry and the sand was warm beneath my hands. Wolffe returned after a moment, pulling four ration bars out of his pack. he quickly handed me two and a small canteen of water. 

"Make it last,' he said softly, collapsing next to me. He took his helmet off and placed it on the ground next to him as he tore into the ration bars. I attempted to follow suit but found I hurt too much to eat. Gently I raised my hand and touched my face, hissing when I came into contact with an open wound under my right eye. 

"We match," I laughed, pulling my hand away to find it covered in fresh blood. Wolffe paused in his chewing and turned to stare at me. 

"You just fell off a cliff, nearly drowned, have at least three broken ribs, and probably more injuries I am honestly too scared to look at and your concern in the superficial cut under your eye," he snapped, humor seeping into his tone as he listed off the various injuries I had sustained. I attempted to shrug. 

"A little something to remember you by when I get to my new assignment." I chuckled, slowly lifting the canteen to my lips. Wolffe did not look away from me as I drank. He continued to stare as I placed the bottle down.

“Stop staring at me,” I said softly, feeling as though all of the tension we had experienced at the Gala was growing between us again, For a moment I nearly forgot about how cruel Wolffe had been to me as of late. 

“You're the prettiest thing in this cave to look at,” Wolffe chuckled. I glared at him feeling the tender skin around my eye pull uncomfortably. 

“Why are you trying to flirt with me now," I snapped, eyeing him. Wolffe reclined against our shared rock, stretching his legs out in front of him. 

“Because I made a mistake obviously.”’

"What do you mean," I tilted my head slightly, before realizing my mistake and hissing in a pained breath. 

"I shouldn't have pushed you away, Civivie," Wolffe said after I had settled. "I didn't;t want to see you hurt, but somehow I managed to hurt you more in the process."

"You've been cruel to me lately," I said softly. Wolffe looked away, finally, drawing in a deep breath. 

"I figured if I was harsh to you, you would move on," he said simply. Wolffe paused for a moment, as though calculating his thoughts. "I knew I would always care for you , but figured that you would be able to move on if I was unbearable."

"Wolffe-"

"No, Civ, I'm sorry," Wolffe said gently. "I was trying so hard to protect you that I hurt you, I lied to you at the Gala, more than anything I want a relationship with you, but I don't want to see you hurt."

"It's a little late for that, Wolffe," I laughed, already finding myself forgiving him. A small part of me had realized along the way that Wolffe thought he was protecting me and while that did not excuse his actions or words, it made them slightly more understandable. I had seen the man Wolffe could truly be and I had a feeling that he meant what he was saying now.

'I know, Civvie, but I would like to ask you something," he said,, pausing.

"Go for it," I half smiled.

"If we both survive this, can we give it a shot," he asked his voice surprisingly timid. He sounded nothing like the ruthless commander I had met only three months before. I nodded once. 

"I would like that." Wolffe touched my hand gently, his fingers crossing with mine.

"Thank you, Civvie, "he said softly. "I promise, I will be better from here on out."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I would expect nothing less," he smiled crookedly at me, his guard completely down for the moment. "I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that tI am not the cruel man I've been acting as." 

I nodded, laying my head on Wolffe's shoulder, a small yawn escaping me. 

"Get some sleep, Civvie," he said gently. "I'll protect you cyar'ika." I closed my eyes, allowing the steady rhythm of his breathing to lull me into a restless sleep. 

“There’s two lifeforms in here,” came a loud female robotic voice, the sound of a loud shuttle waking me from my sleep. Heavy footsteps sounded outside of our cave. Wolffe lunged to his feet snarling. A shadow passed in front of the entrance as Wolffe launched himself forward. 

“ Commander Wolffe," A woman's voice sounded into the cave, her tone sharp with authority. "There is no need for that nonsense." 

Wolffe paused in his attack, allowing the woman to enter followed by three clones in blue armor. I attempted to sit up but found I hurt significantly more than I had the night before. 

"Alert the Captain we've found them," one of the men snapped. "Let him know the Civ is in bad shape."


	25. The 501st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> SO this is once again a rather long chapter but it was super fun to write so I regret nothing!
> 
> I will not be updating this fic for the next two days due to intense finals stress, but to make up for it I will be posting two chapters on Friday. I am sorry for the change in upload schedule but my finals are kicking my butt a little bit at the moment and honestly writing this fic is my biggest procrastination tool.

The moment they found us things began to move quickly. There was a lot of yelling outside the small cave as the woman turned from Wolffe, having successfully avoided his attack. As Wolffe slowly backed away from the entrance of our cave I attempted to sit up, gasping when I realized that Wolffe had been right the day before, it hurt more now. A lot more. My arms were shaking with exertion as I attempted to just myself and my entire body shook with wracking chills. Internally, my ribs were absolutely screaming at me, the pain doubling with each labored breath I took.

I began to wonder how bad my condition truly was, noting that when I looked down, it appeared as though the sand beneath me was tinged red. Eyeing Wolffe I noticed the places where my body had been pressed to his were smeared with blood as well. 

“Civ,” Wolffe scrambled back to my side holding me up as I shook, violently. His tone was calmer than I had ever heard it, not a single drop of his usual palace or sarcasm. Gently he hummed to me as we waited for the rescue unit to return. I heard heavy footsteps returning and attempted to sigh, knowing that the men would help me. 

“Why is it so cold,” I muttered to Wolffe, leaning heavily into his side. His remaining eye widened at this, before he pressed his lips together tightly. I shook violently once again and Wolffe wrapped his arm around my shoulders, rubbing lightly.

“Must be the cave,” he shrugged, his voice suggesting there was much much more to it. A woman with long dark hair all but shoved Wolffe out of her way, immediately coming to my side and offering me assistance. Behind her three clones entered, a gurney between them. She quietly began helping me, as the others began organizing for an immediate evacuation. The moment she touched me I groaned. Wolffe snarled slightly, pulling me tighter to his side.

"I have it," he snapped. The woman shook her head, reaching out again. Wolffe glared at her for a moment, before moving his arm. The woman gently touched my arms and then my forehead. 

“Stop,” I hissed between clenched teeth. “Hurts too much.”

“Fives,” the woman snapped. “Her skin is cold, we need a medic, now.”

From there things began to blur, the pain in my body distracting me from the blue and grey flashing around me. Wolffe disappeared while the woman slowly began moving me from the rock. 

“My name is Olrun,” she said softly. “We’re going to take you to the 501st.” I did not respond, feeling as though my entire existence was one of pain. Instead, I clenched my teeth hard, noting that the only part of my body that did not hurt was my jaw. I focused not he small part of my anatomy as my body was lifted. I groaned, despite myself, every inch of me screaming in pain as my voice began to turn hoarse. 

“Be gentle with her,” Wolffe snarled behind me. I attempted to see where he was but felt strong hands on my forehead and shoulders holding me in place. 

“What happened,” someone snapped. 

“She fell down a cliff,” Wolffe said quickly, his voice soothing despite my immense discomfort. He spoke rapidly as my eyes fell shut, I attempted to block out the growing pain as we moved. “The only reason she even survived it is because she got launched into the river and somehow managed to get herself to the surface long enough for me to spot her.”

“Civ,” a gentle voice said. “What hurts?”

“Everything,” I groaned, the pain doubling as I was placed down once again, the rough ground beneath me irritating the fresh bruising. Around me there was a soft murmur of conversation. 

"She's so pale."

"That cut on her face-"

"Wolffe, do you have her CO's information?"

"Is her arm supposed to be twisted like that?"

“Civ, can you hear me?" I grunted in affirmation, not bothering to open my eyes. "Well, I'm sorry but what I'm about to do, well, it isn’t going to feel great." Without further warning, two hands grabbed my shoulders as someone else grabbed my lower arm. I shrieked at he roughly yanked on my arm, my shoulder snapping loudly as a result. Tears began to stream down my face as I started cursing loudly. 

"Well, at least she sounds like herself," Wolffe said softly, his voice significantly closer than I had expected. Opening my eyes slightly, I noted many of the men were standing far away from me, aside from Wolffe and a single medic. 

“Commander, I cannot do my job with you hovering like this,” snapped the medic, looking over at the others. 

“We will be landing momentarily,” someone said from behind me. The medic paused, nodding to himself. We landed roughly, and once again I was hoisted into the air. I felt my head grow heavy and a soft voice filled my ear.

“Cyar’ika,” it said softly. “Let yourself pass out, I see you fighting it, just let go, it’ll make them treating you more bearable.” I allowed my eye to close, the darkness coming in quickly. 

“Why is she still unconcious,” someone roared, my head splitting in pain. “It’s been almost a week.”

“Sir, you saw first hand her condition,” an equally loud voice responded. 

"yes, but you were supposed to fix it," the first voice was growing progressively louder. I heard a nearby monitor pick up, its rapid beeping telling me that someone's heart rate was speeding up exponentially. 

'Sir, every time you come in here and throw a tantrum, her heart rate spikes, which is dangerous given he sheer amount of blood she lost because you failed to administer first aid." 

"Are you questioning my ability to protect the individuals in my charge?"

"No, sir, I am simply stating that your medical judgement in this situation has been lacking. Now, I have sick patients here so unless you are planning on helping, I am asking you to leave.”

“Not until Civvie wakes up.” I groaned, recognizing the nickname. The sound of a curtain crashing open come from my left. I pried my eyes open fully, noting the white surroundings and low hum of medical equipment. Wolffe’s face appeared in front of my hooded eyes. 

“Civ,” he said softly. I groaned, but began to feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards.

“Why can’t I move,” I croaked, my voice rough from disuse. Wolffe scratched the back of his neck.

“You’re not in great shape,” he shrugged. “Rex’s medic found four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a dislocated knee, a broken elbow, multiple sprains-“

“You could just say I’m hurt,” I wheezed, attempting to push myself up but finding my hands were wrapped tightly and incredibly weak Wolffe chucked, placing his hand gently on my cheek. 

“Hurt is a bit of an understatement,” he sighed, softly. “You, uh, kinda died on me for a minute there.”

“Did I really?”

"Yeah," Wolffe eyed me for a moment. "Rex had to all but throw me against the wall when the monitor stopped."

"Someone was feeling a bit protective," I laughed. Wolffe shrugged. 

"I mean you had agreed to go on a date with me after all," he smiled, chuckling slightly from embarrassment. "That, uh, that doesn't really happen often for me." 

“Wolffe,” A loud voice yelled into the MedBay, saving Wolffe from the taunt I had been preparing. The loud noise caused me to flinch. Wolffe whipped around, his hands clenching at his sides. Captain Rex appeared near my curtain his arms crossed across his chest. “I told you to stop hovering in here, you’re disrupting my men.”

“I needed to keep an eye on my-“

“I have not agreed to a transfer yet,” Rex snapped. “So technically, I'm the one who needs to keep an eye on her status. I have allowed you to stay out of respect for you and to protect your men from what I am sure would be an absolute nightmare. If you keep this nonsense up I’ll keep her on, as my personal Civvie, solely because you won’t let my men do their duties.”

“Try it,” Wolffe snapped. I groaned again, my headache doubling. Wolffe half turned to me, concern written across his features before he sat in the small chair beside my cot. He crossed his arms and stared at Rex for a moment, challenging him silently. 

"Can you two please stop,” I said groaning. “You’re making my head throb.”

“No problem, Civ, Rex laughed. “Wolffe follow me.”

“Not a chance.”

“Wolffe-“

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” a woman’s voice came from behind Rex. Olrun appeared beside Rex, nodding towards Wolffe, coldly. She was carrying a large bowl with her. Both men nodded silently, Wolffe rising slowly from his seat. Olrun quickly sat in Wolffe’’s chair and handed me the bowl.

“It’ll help with some of the pain,” she smiled slightly, watching as I downed it quickly. The vast majority of my pain disappearing. Thanking her I handed the bowl back to her and let out a small sigh, feeling comfortable for the first time since my fall. 

“What did I miss,” I asked quietly, suddenly self concious. Olrun paused for a moment thinking. 

"Well, we managed to get you to the Resolute and into he MedBay before your conditioned worsened. You had multiple broken ribs so there was some issues with those, one was dangerously close to puncturing your lung,” she spoke quickly, her softly accented voice quickly going over the worst of my issues. “The real issue was the blood loss, you had multiple deep wounds that nearly made you bleed out.”

“I suppose I should thank you for finding me,” I laughed. Olrun shook her head.

“Thank my AI, Amina, she laughed.

“I deserve the recognition, for once,” the familiar voice I had heard in the cave echoed into the room. I laughed and quietly thanked it. 

“Why Is Wolffe here,” I asked her. “He should be back with his unit by now.”

"Honestly, he won’t leave,” Olrun shrugged. “He keeps insisting that he is not going to finalize your transfer to us until you are fully healed. He's been making quite the scene around here.” I laughed.

“My transfer was finalized before Ryloth,” I attempted to shake my head but found my neck was still stiff. 

“He may have gotten into Rex’s office and destroyed some of the documentation.”

“He did what?”

“He’s been an absolute menace since he got here,” Olrun rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder slightly. “Since you passed out he has yelled at nearly every member of the unit, including Padawan Tano. He has attempted to kick your medic out of the MedBay. Just this morning he was attempting to set up an office in here, he even went so far as to steal the Captain's entire desk."

"How very Wollfe-y of him," I laughed. Olrun snorted quietly. 

"Well, If he yells at Fives or Echo one more time I am going to go after him myself.”

“He’s a bit abrasive,” I agreed. “I can try to get him to leave once he gets back.” No sooner had I spoken than a loud crash sounded from outside of the MedBay. 

“For the last time, I didn’t do anything to your civilian,” someone shouted. “I talked to her at a Gala, that is not a crime.”

“Then why do you keep trying to come see her,” Wolffe’s voice was dangerously low. 

“Because she’s a nice person and I know her,” came Echo’s confused reply. Wolffe growled. Olrun gestured towards the door. 

“He’s been like this since you both arrived,” she sighed. I nodded, feeling considerably better thanks to whatever she had given me. 

“I have an idea,” I said softly to my companion. “Just give me a moment alone with him.” Olrun nodded, rising gracefully before leaving me. Wolffe came barreling into the MedBay seconds later. 

“What hurts, did she do anything-“

“You need to calm down,” I snapped, forcing myself into a more upright position. Wolffe paused. 

“I am calm,” he snapped. I shook my head. 

"Stop yelling at them,” I said watching as realization crossed Wolffe’s face.

"Civ-"

"No, they have done nothing but help me since they found us and from what I have heard you have done nothing but torture them."

"I also offered to find Rex new men," Wolffe shrugged. 

“You need to go back to the fleet.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I just watched you die in front of me,” he snapped. “I am not leaving you until you can come with me.”

“Wolffe,” I said softly. “You transferred me here, remember?”

“And I am going to piss of Rex until he gives you back to me,” Wolffe smiled to himelf. 

“It’s working,” came a shout from behind the curtain. Wolffe threw it back to reveal Fives, his forehead tattoo clearly visible.

“I swear,” Wolffe snarled. "If you so much as look at Civvie one more time-“

“Commander,” Olrun shouted, storming back into the room. “I have had enough of your behavior. Sit down like a good dog and listen to her. Your civilian has more common sense than your entire unit if your behavior is any indicator of your intelligence.” 

"Will you all just stop it,” I snapped. “Wolffe, be a fucking human. Fives don’t bait him. And Rex, just sign the damn paperwork so Wolffe will leave already.”

“Rex isn’t here,” Fives said slowly. I rolled my eyes, watching as the familiar armor came back into view. For his part Rex looked ashamed. 

“Now,” I said slowly. “I feel like I was hit by a tank. Why is it that I have been up for less than twenty minutes and you all have been arguing the whole time. Isn’t the whole point of the medical bay to not stress out the people who are dying?” The men around me exchanged looks and Olrun smiled to herself, shooting me an almost playful look as the men reflected on themselves.

“I will sign her back over to your unit, “Rex said slowly. “Should only take a day or so.”

“Very well,” Wolffe said, pretending to be diplomatic for once. “I will stop tormenting your men.”

“No you won’t,” Rex sighed. “I’ve known you too long to fall for that, just please, pick a spot on the ship and stay there”

“I chose MedBay,” Wolffe snapped. I groaned.

“How am I supposed to feel better when you’re sitting here irritating me,” I snapped. Wolffe looked hurt for a moment before sighing. 

“Well where do you suggest I go then, Civvie,” he snapped. I half shrugged. 

“He can stay here if he behaves,' Rex snapped, clearing the group from my area. I nodded once, settling back against my pillows as Wolffe and I found ourselves truly alone. 

"I'm sorry, Civ," he said shortly. "I've been worried about you."

"I understand," I smiled slightly, "but can you please calm down a little? The more rest I can get the more quickly we can go home."

"You see the 104th as home," Wolffe's face broke into a large smile.

"Of course," I smiled back. Wolffe crossed the distance quickly. Ever so gently he pressed his lips to mine, being careful not to put any pressure on my body. 

"Well, then you better get to sleep so I can take you home."


	26. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. day early and I am so ready to go with this! Please enjoy a slightly fluffy chapter you all deserve it
> 
> Also I have posted another outtake called Civvie's Bad Day that I would greatly appreciate any support on, I am a bit proud of it as it is a personal story I converted into a fic 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts

Wollfe refused to leave my side for the following week. The only person he would allow to be alone with me other than myself was Olrun as she was providing me with the liquid which had greatly reduced my pain. She also often brought us food, something which Wolffe even in his most protective would never turn away. He got particularly irritated when fives or Echo would come to see me, stating that he did not like the way they looked at me.

He was becoming ridiculous. Wollfe claimed it was nothing more than his concern for my health.

"They stress you out, Civ," he explained one morning. 

"You stress me out," I laughed, pushing him away with my newly mostly healed arm. "I would probably recover faster if you went back and relived Sinker."

"No way,' Wolffe smiled, reclining so he could place his feet on the side of my bed. "Who would keep your mind active if I was not here to talk to you."

"Fives, Echo, Kix, Olrun, Commander-"

"Okay, I get, you want to spend time with my brothers over me," Wolffe pouted playfully. "I guess I won't tell you what I have planned then,"

"You're planning something," I questioned, raising my eyebrow. Wolffe nodded.

"You did promise me a date after all," he smiled widely. He suddenly rose to his feet, turning his back to me. "I'll be back later, try not to miss me too much."

"Hard to miss you when you won't leave," I smiled, watching as Wolffe pulled the white curtain around my bed once again. The sensory deprivation of the MedBay never failed to make me feel as though time was simultaneously passing and frozen. The quiet beeping of nearby monitors the only indication that I had any form of company. I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the monotonous room. I began to hum my song to myself for a moment, finding comfort as I had so many years ago when I had first heard it. I heard the curtain ruffle beside me.

"Should I be concerned," I opened my eye to see that Rex was standing beside my bed, looking at the empty chair beside me. I managed a small shrug. 

"He said he had a plan." Rex groaned. 

"I'll keep this short then," he said, his voice tight. "I have finalized your transfer back to Wolffe, you will be able to return to your previous command tomorrow, under strict orders to remain in the care of the unit's medic until you can be cleared for combat." I nodded.

"Thank you, Captain," I smiled. "I am disappointed that I will not be truly serving under you." Rex laughed at this. 

"Trust me," he chuckled. "Things are complicated around here. You are better off serving your deployment under Wolffe."

"Understood, Captain," I smiled. "Well when I am picking up my second deployment I hope that you will consider me for the role."

"In a heartbeat, Civ," he smiled. "Now, I have to find Wolffe."

"Did he ever return your-"

"No." 

"Good luck." Rex nodded once, turning on his heel. He left me alone once again. I began to doze off, finding that I still had little in the way of energy since we had left Ryloth. 

"Civ," Wolffe's voice was gentle in my ear. "Wake up, cyar'ika." I jumped, slightly Wollfe's arm around me holding me up. We sat on a rough blanket, identical to the ones we had on our own home ship. Overhead a large domed glass ceiling showed us the universe. I gasped, once again amazed at the pure beauty of it.

"Surprise," Wolffe said softly, helping me lay back against the blanket beside him. "Sinker mentioned that you were really into the stars the first time you came to meet us."

'They're gorgeous," I said softly. "Growing up I never thoughts that I would get to see them so closely."

"Do you see that bright one over there," Wolffe asked pointing towards the largest point in the sky. I nodded. "That's Corouscant."

"No way," I said softly. "So you're telling me that a kid could be looking up at the stars like I used to could be looking up at us right now?" Wolffe nodded once. 

"It's likely," he laughed, turning to face me slightly. I turned my head to him. 

"This is amazing," I smiled, looking into Wolffe's eyes for a moment. Wolffe's smile doubled.

"It's not much, and I will be taking you out properly the next time we are planetoid, but I wanted to show you that I am serious about you."

"I never once doubted you," I laughed, laying my hand on his face just beneath his scar. Wolffe mirrored my action, his thumb tracing the smaller kine sitting just beneath my eye. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I did not mean to knock you off that cliff."

"Call it even for Khorm," I laughed. Wolffe chuckled, his thumb gently tracing the outline of the thin line. 

"Well, I have some food if you want," he laughed, using his free hand to hand me a crushed package from the mess hall. He gently moved to help me sit up, pressing my back to his side so I would be supported. Sighing I laid my head against his shoulder for a moment. 

"I wish we could do this forever," I smiled, looking up at the stars. "Things almost feel normal."

"Someday, Civvie," Wolffe said softly, tearing into his own package. "Once the war is over we can find a planet far from everything and you'll be able to see the stars whenever you want." 

"We could just spend the rest of our days traveling the galaxy," I smiled. "never truly settling down." Wolffe chuckled at this, but did not respond, instead slowly eating his food, taking his time for the first time since I had ever met him. We sat in silence for some time, a comfortable companionship allowing us to simply exist together and have that be enough. Wolffe pressed a light kiss to the top of my head from time to time. 

A loud alarm sounded outside the door.

"Patient 3636 has been reported missing," the intercom screamed. I laughed and turned fully to face Wolffe, who looked sheepish. I pulled him in close, kissing his as hard as I possibly could. Wolffe returned my fervor, allowing his hands to roam my sides for a moment. 

"Did you tell the medic that you were taking me," I asked quietly, breaking the kiss. Wolffe shook his head. 

"May have slipped my mind," he laughed, pulling me to my feet. "I should probably return you."

"Good idea," I laughed, a glowing Wolffe to all but carry me. We had barely made it out of the door when the first clone spotted us. 

"Wolffe," Rex snarled, tearing his helmet off. "What were you thinking?"

"Uh-"

"He wasn't, Captain," I laughed. "It's a bad habit."


	27. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I am incredibly sorry for the delay on this one, writers block struck again and with the holidays coming I took a day off. I hope you all can forgive me :) 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts :)

“Wolffe,” I sighed as we were loading our transport. I was strapped to a bed, much to my annoyance. Kix, the medic who had been in charge of my care, had agreed to my transfer after my return to the medical bay, asking only that Wolffe agree to give me space for a few days after our arrival at our home fleet. 

I was still not cleared for combat, but would be allowed to resume my position on the bridge. According to Wolffe, they had set up a small desk beside the holotables for me to work from while I recovered. I was not to accompany them on any planets for the time being, and would instead be assisting from the command ships. Wolffe had not liked that very much but had agreed that I was in no shape to be facing any sort of mission.   
“No, no,” Wolffe smiled, his eyes shining in amusement at my situation. Despite his irritation that I was not back to 100%, he had taken immense pleasure in the process of my transfer. In particular he had been nearly giddy watching as the media had secured me to the gurney. A small part of me was grateful. I still hurt all over, my body wracked with pain given the sheer amount of damage I had taken. “You heard the medic-“

“You stole me from the MedBay less than 12 hours ago and you think that you’re the one who can tell me that I need to listen to the medic.” Wolffe rolled his eyes as we began our launch. He was seated beside me, sprawled in his usual cocky manner. I wrinkled my nose at him slightly causing him to smirk back at me. 

“Just humor me,” he snapped. “You don’t have to be annoying right now.”

“If I’m so annoying then why are you so into me,” I snapped in response, Wolffe shrugged. 

“Civ, I understand that you are unhappy about this-“

‘Understatement.”

“-but, I really do want you to recover well.” I smiled despite myself, pleased the softer side of Wolffe was still showing. We traveled the majority of the way back to the fleet in silence. Wolffe fidgeted with a loose strand of my hair as we went, flipping it through his fingers as we went. 

“Five out,” yelled back the pilot. Wolffe thanked him and pulled himself to his feet, stretching slightly as he rose. 

“Civ,” he said softly, some tension returning to his features as he looked at me. “For both of our safety, we need to keep the newer developments in our relationship under wraps.” I nodded once. 

“I figured as much,” I chuckled. “No one but us needs to know.” Wolffe paused for a moment before nodding. 

“I wish it could be different,” he said softly, his remaining eye betraying his sadness for a moment. He looked as though he was breaking. “In any other circumstances I would be showing off to anyone and everyone I could.” 

“I understand, Wolffe,” I attempted to reach towards him, momentarily forgetting my arm still barely worked. I groaned, dropping it once again. Seeing my frustration Wolffe came closer kneeling beside me for a moment, his hand warm against my cheek. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he said softly. “But I will.” I smiled as our shuttle made ifs final descent. The hanger loud around us as the door to the ship opened. Wolffe began pushing me out, refusing to allow the pilot to help. I raised my eyebrow at him.

“It’s my duty to ensure every soldier makes it back,” he said with a slight shrug. “Let me have this moment. The men are going to be beside themselves.” I did not truly understand what he meant as we exited, the hanger around us busier than normal.

“It’s Civvie,” someone shouted. Around me the room erupted into cheers. Around me the men were screming, excitedly greeting me as though I was returning from the brink of death.

“Smile, Civ,” Wolffe chuckled lowly. “They have been nagging me since the moment your status became known. I’m pretty sure Glacier baked a cake.” We came to a full stop in the middle of the hangar, the men crowding in close, screaming their exultations at me. 

“We missed you.”

“I heard you fought Ventress yourself.”

“Did you really liberate an entire colony of Twi’leks.”

“Sinker said you fell off a cliff, that’s awesome.” 

They were speaking so quickly I could hardly keep up. Wolffe stood at my side silently, allowing the men a moment to see me fully.

“I-uh-there’s a lot happening here,” I said softly, beginning to feel overwhelmed. Wolffe immediately straightened. 

“Silence,” he roared. Around the room everyone froze. “As you all can see, Civ looks like hell-“

Around us the room erupted in cheers and howls of agreement. I groaned. 

“She is still gong to be basically out of commission until she heals up,” Wolffe continued when they finally settled. “As such, you are all welcome to come talk to her over the next few weeks, but today she is going to rest.”

“We want to know what happened,” someone from the back of the room yelled. Wolffe shook his head. 

“All you really need to know is that her quick thinking saved both of our lives on Ryloth,” Wolffe smiled slightly at me before composing himself and turning back to his men. “I want best behavior, now get back to work.” The room erupted in cheers again as the men backed up, allowing Wolffe and I to pass. 

Slowly we made our way towards the MedBay.

“is there any chance that we can just go to the bridge,” I pleaded with Wolffe. He simply shook his head. 

“Patch has to clear you first,: he said softly. “I’m sorry cyar’ika, but it is probably going to be a few days.”

“But Wolffe-“

“Besides, you’re going to get a few minutes without me hanging all over you,’ he laughed as well arrived, pushing me into a waiting cubicle. 

‘What do you mean,” I said softly, feeling a slight sense of panic beginning to rise. Wolffe paused for a moment. 

“I have to go meet with the General,” he said quickly, looking over his shoulder for a moment before sitting on the side of the cot, placing his hand gently on my thigh. “I’ve been neglecting my duties since Ryloth and need to smooth some things over.”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” I said gently, feeling as though I was trapped. Wolffe shook his head, laughing slightly. 

“You’re probably right,” he agreed. “But it’s too late for that. I will be back in a few hours.”

“Can you at least send someone with my data pad,” I asked. Wolffe laughed again at this.

“Of course, CIv,” he smiled widely as he began to rise. He moved so his face was hovering in front of my own for a moment. “Wouldn’t want you getting too mad at me now would I.” Wolffe pressed his lips none too gently against my own for a moment. He pulled away quickly forcing me to trail after him. I glared playfully. 

“Once I’m healed I am so getting even for that,” I snapped. Wolffe smiled. 

“Counting on it,” he said over his shoulder, leaving me for a moment. I settled against my pillows, irritated I was still strapped down. Luckily, Patch arrived moment later and released me, giving me instructions to stay where I was until he returned to complete my scans. I nodded, knowing nothing better would come up. There was a slight rustle outside of my curtain as Patch rose to leave, Sinker appearing carrying my datapad. 

“Special delivery,” he smiled, handing it to me. I smiled widely. 

“I never thought I would miss something as silly as a datapad,” I laughed, quickly inputting my codes. Messages began popping up rapidly. Mostly well wishes from other units, even a personal message from the Senator of Batuu which surprised me. Shrugging it off I continued skimming may messages, ensuring I had not missed anything.

“So did anything happen between you and Wolffe,” Sinker asked, settling beside me. I paused in my scrolling for a moment, not expecting such a straight to the point approach. I quickly shook my head. 

“Why would something have happened,” I asked, continuing scrolling, pretending to find a message, from the shop I had bought my dress for the Gala from, to be particularly interesting. Beside me Sinker tisked. 

“I saw when they found you two,” he laughed. “Wolffe was feral, nearly shoved the medic off of you when they were trying to stabilize you.”

“Oh did he?” I feigned indifference. 

“Oh yeah, one of the 501st had to all but tackle him.”

“The Commander is very protective of his men,” I said, shrugging. Sinker groaned.

“Oh don’t give me that,” he snapped. I paused in my scrolling, a single message left unread.

From the day after the Gala.

It contained a single image that caused my world to come crashing down. 

In the image I was standing, my back pressed against the wall. Wolffe’s body was pressed tightly to my own, my grey dress wrapping around his legs. 

In any other circumstance I would have treasured the image. It made us look etherial, our forbidden romance the thing of beauty. However, the sender and attached message caused my blood to run cold.

A single word, from a single man. 

Professional?

With regards from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.


	28. Catch Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy holidays!
> 
> I would like to apologize for the delay on this update I took some time off from writing to celebrate with my family! 
> 
> That being said please check out my other two newer works :) I recently published the first chapter of Near Miss the final installment (for now) in this little collection. I have also been working on Shots in the Dark which is a Jesse x Reader work
> 
> As always please let me know what you think!

I quickly deleted the message, knowing deep down that the damage was already done. I felt my eyes prickle with tears, a single heavy droplet managing to escape out of the corner of my eye. I quickly swatted it away, nearly dropping the data pad in the process. 

I would have to figure out a way to save Wolffe in all of this, it had been my actions which had lead to that image being taken in the first place. I should have never kissed him at the Gala. I owed it to him to ensure that the word did not spread further. I absently nodded along with Sinker, allowing him to lead the conversation as I mentally deteriorated. I was panicking, I had no idea what this sort of thing could mean for Wolffe and his career. A small part of me hoped that I would be able to explain it away as my own mistake, I could handle a demotion. 

Sinker appeared not to notice my detachment, too busy filling me in on the events that had transpired in my absence. 

“-We have a new batch of shinies coming in tomorrow,” Skinker laughed. I smiled pleasantly. 

“Uh, Sink,” I said softly. “I’m still not feeling great-“

“Oh yeah let me head out,” Sinker smiled. “I’m happy you’re back, Civ, Things haven’t been the same without you.” 

“I’m glad to be back,” I said softly, attempting to hide my panic once again. Mentally, I was already trying to figure out how I would manage to get a quiet transfer after everything that had just happened. Maybe I could say I was scared to go back into combat. Sinker rose from his seat, pausing momentarily to place his hand on my shoulder. 

“Don't go scaring us like that again,” he said softly, his voice earnest. “I was there when you reached the unit, it was bad Civvie.”

“I don’t remember it,” I said softly, still panicked. Sinker closed his eyes for a moment, pulling a deep breath in through his nose.

“Civ,” he said softly. “Do you really want to know?” 

“Please,” I said softly. My friend sat back down, his eyes capturing my own, as his hand gently rested on my shoulder. 

“Well you landed and the 501st was all over it. Some of us tried to get in to see what was going on but they had their men guarding so all we could see was Wolffe’s back. They were working on this small pale, thing,” he paused for a moment. “Civ, you were so pale and covered in blood we honestly thought you were an animal. Then you started shrieking. It was horrible to listen to.”

I nodded once vaguely remembering how my shrieks had barely been audible to me at that point.

“Their captain somehow managed to grab Wolffe and drag him away,” Sinker continued, his grip tightening slightly. “They, uh, well the man had barely turned around when Wolffe lunged at him trying to break their line. I had to tackle Wolffe because he was going to get himself killed. Honestly, every single one of us wanted to get to you but the transfer made it so we had no jurisdiction.”

“I was technically 501st, wasn’t I,” I sighed. Sinker simply nodded. 

“Wolffe somehow managed to talk the Captain into signing you back,” Sinker smiled slightly. “He left us with the General and went after you. Honestly, we really thought we were never seeing you again.” 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” I laughed. Sinker shook his head, chuckling slightly. 

“Trust me there was nothing easy about what you just went throgugh,” he chuckled. “The Commander told me you were hit and miss for a while.” I nodded once. Sinker rose from his chair again, pausing for a moment near the cutrains. 

“Hey, Sinker," I called after my friend. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” he smiled over his shoulder. 

“What would happen if one of you were to get into a relationship,” I asked, knowing the answer despite myself. 

“It depends, for me it would get handed to Wolffe and he would basically go through the formalities of "retraining" me." I smiled slightly, maybe this would not be as big of an issue as I had initially thought. 

"- but in the Commander’s case it would only be an issue if someone higher up in the chain of command were to find out,” he continued. I paused, my smile disappearing. 

“Like who?”

“Obviously the General, though I don’t think he would do anything about it," Sinker laughed. "Actually I think General Koon would find it amusing. The issue would be those above him, like any of the Senators or the Chancellor.”

“What would they do?”

“Well for Wolffe it would likely mean execution, " Sinker shrugged. I felt myself begin to pale at the thought. "It’s considered treason.”

“Treason?” Sinker nodded once, turning away from me as he continued. 

“Yeah, they would need definite proof but he would stand trail for it, might receive a demotion in rank. The Chancellor hs final say on it.”

“When you say proof-“

“Civ, I don’t really know the specifics,” Sinker paused, turning back to me. “They would need enough proof to show that it is an established relationship and it impacts the work environment. Probably a few pictures, maybe a video. The whole thing is a grey area. Why are you asking?”

“No reason,” I said quickly. Sinker shook his head. 

“Look, no one in this unit is going to say anything about you and the Commander. You’ve made him more pleasant lately and we are all grateful for it, just keep the public displays to a minimum and don’t let anyone ranking higher than Wolffe catch wind of it."

"What if they already have," I said softly. Sinker paused. 

"Who," he said slowly, looking around the room for a moment. I took a deep breath. 

"The Chancellor may have an image of something that happened at the Gala," I admitted. Sinker's jaw dropped momentarily, before he composed himself and actually smiled.

"Just one image," he asked, smiling. I nodded. "Then you're safe for now, but that's your warning, Civ. If anything else gets out it would be evidence of Wolffe's treason and honestly I don't think either of you could talk your way out of that one." 

"Do you think I should tell him?" Sinker nodded. 

"It's his life and he needs to know," Sinker laughed. "Though this is probably a bad time to say that he was reading all of your messages while you were under so he probably already knows." The curtain was pulled back and Wolffe stood with his arms crossed tightly, glaring at Sinker and I for a moment.

"You're needed on the Bridge," Wolffe snapped at Sinker, who smiled slightly. 

"So you two are coming up on your one month anniversary, huh?" Sinker laughed loudly. "Can we expect an engagement in the new future?"

"Leave," Wolffe snapped, his eyes flashing slightly. Sinker continued to smile but pushed past him. 

"How much did you hear," I asked softly as Wolffe came to sit beside me, his hand seeking my own as he settled. 

"I caught most of it," he said softly. "I didn't want you to be stressed while you were recovering."

"So you decided to keep the fact that the Chancellor is aware-"

"Oh, please don't start with that," Wolffe snapped. "I'm not going to let this mess this up for us." Wolffe sighed, looking around the room for a moment, his eyes hovering in the far corner for a moment. 

"Look, Civ," he said softly. "It's fine we just have to be smarter from here on out. One image isn't enough to get convicted, so we're just going to keep our heads down and see where this all takes us." I nodded once. 

"Fine," I sighed. A small part of me knew then that this was far from the end of our struggles, but I was too caught up in finally having my Wolffe that I could not bring myself to care. I only wanted him and allowed my emotions to overrule my common sense. 

If I had known then what I know now, I would never have agreed to move forward in our relationship.


	29. Another Day, Another Disaster

Getting cleared to return to combat was not an easy task. Our medic was incredibly thorough in his workups and looked for any reason to keep me for an extra day. I found that it was incredibly difficult to understand half of what he was telling me aside from the fact that I wound up spending three weeks total in the MedBay upon and an additional three away from combat before I was fully cleared for my return. My return to the Bridge after the first three weeks was relatively calm, all things considered. 

My first day back on the Bridge was the official half way point of my deployment with the unit, a fact with Wolffe absolutely tortured me about, throughout the day. He spent the majority of the day teasing me relentlessly and letting me know that there was still six months for him to throw me out of the airlock. I was still stuck using an actual desk. 

With a chair with wheels, I might add.

I was furious.

“Wolffe,” I shouted across the crowded room. “You have a message from Commander Cody.” 

“Just forward it,” Wolffe snapped back. “Your legs are broken not your data pad.”

“Well I would but since I am currently trapped in this absolutely horrible chair-“

“That has nothing to do with your ability to forward me a message,” Wolffe snapped. “Just because you almost died on us does not mean you cannot follow protocol.” 

“Fine,” I laughed, forwarding the message the ten feet. “Well I should probably warn you that he’s looking for your annual corps report.”

“You and I both know that I haven’t even looked at that yet,” Wollfe snapped finally coming to stand in front of me. He smiled slightly to let me know he was not actually mad before crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Fine," I smiled. "I'll just let him know you're slacking-"

Returning to work was fun. It allowed me to think about things other than the sheer amount of pain I was in. In general, I found that the three weeks I spent on Bridge duty were actually some of the best I had experienced since my arrival at the cruiser. Wolffe spent the majority of his time going out of his way to ensure I barely had to work, even filing his reports without my incessant nagging, much to my annoyance. The other men, lead by Sinker often took turns helping me with some of my more labor intensive tasks around the ship, preforming inspections and the like on my behalf. 

If I was being honest, things were incredibly peaceful. I would say that that time was some of the most relaxed moments I experienced throughout my time in the Auxiliary. I even learned how to play sabbac from General Koon.

Even nights, when Wolffe and I would finally find time to be alone, were peaceful. He would often help me take care of myself at nights, making sure I was comfortable and resting before even taking care of his own armor. If I was being honest, Wolffe was the primary example of the perfect boyfriend. 

Aside from the horrible attitude, that it. He was still as sharp tongued as ever. He would often find ways to taunt me as he worked to help me with my physical therapy. 

"If you were always this stretchy-"

"Wolffe, I swear if you make one more comment about me doing the splits on top of you, I swear I will hand over evidence of our relationship to the Chancellor himself," I snapped, cutting him off from what I am sure was going to be another crude comment.

"I'm just saying that I think we should try some of these moves that Kix is having you do for more pleasurable activities," Wolffe smiled widely, his stance wide as he came to stand in front of me. I rolled my eyes and slowly rolled my shoulders back, feeling a tight stretch across my shoulders. 

"I would consider it if you were actually helpful," I smirked, reaching towards my water bottle. Wolffe handed it to me and helped me to my feet, gently moving my hair from my shoulder as he pulled away.

"I'll hold you to it," Wolffe chuckled, moving aside to allow me to pass into the refresher, his hand harshly connecting with my rear as I passed. I turned to glare at him playfully.

"Do it again and I'll cut your hand off," I snarled. Wolffe simply smiled innocently, purposely looking away from me. His distraction was all I needed to get a smack in of my own.

"Civ," he growled, his tone darkening playfully, backing me into the refresher. "You have no idea what you just did."

Our peace came to an abrupt halt a few weeks after I returned to the fleet, a few days after I received my full clearances once again. The day started much like the others. Wolffe and I had woken at an absolute ridiculous hour, splitting up to change and make our ways independently to the Bridge. A charade that nearly everyone aboard the cruiser pointedly did not fall for. We began our day with the morning briefings and even found time for the monthly Marshal Commander Conference where they discussed strategies to span the entirety of the Army. It was honestly mundane. Even General Plo was at ease, setting up a small game of holotables for us to waste some time with. 

The transmission came through only a few moments before the change of shift. A set of coordinates and information about a bounty hunter. 

"General,' Sinker called across the Bridge, his tone rising. "We just received a signal, there's information about the Senator of Batuu here." 

"Why would there be information about her," I muttered to Wolffe. He simply shrugged, pulling up the transmission on my data pad. The two of us scanned it for a moment. 

"We will need to get this information to Corouscant immediately," Koon's deeply modulated voice appeared concerned. I continued reading for a moment before I reached the end, my jaw nearly dropping in surprise. 

We had somehow intercepted the Separatist's latest planned assassination attempt. Wolffe placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"This is not safe to share via hologram," he said softly. "Civ establish communication with the Jedi." 

"On it," I said quickly, my anxiety rising as I began the sequences. General Plo came to stand behind me as the connection began and Yoda appeared in front of us. Wolffe stood behind me, his hand gently touching my hip to remind me that he had my back.

"We just intercepted a Separatist transmission," General Plo spoke gravely to the assembled Jedi. "We will be arriving on Corouscant in half a rotation to report." 

"Await you, we will," Yoda said simply the transmission ending after only a few seconds. 

"Prepare for jump," Wolffe snapped towards the rest of the Bridge.

'Sir," someone shouted in response. "We have a ship attempting to dock."

"Separatists," I said softly, Wolffe's eyes flashing to my own. He simply nodded. In front of us the radar screen flashed. Hundreds of ships appeared around us, none firing as they somehow managed to cut the power to our shields. 

“Wolffe,” I said softly, watching in horror as the ship docked alongside us. Droids “They somehow managed to dock. We're being boarded again.”

“Kill the transmission,” General Koon shouted towards us. “Wolffe remember the coordinates they sent us, I have the rest of the intel.” 

“Yes, sir,” Wolffe saluted, taking a moment to scan the transmission one last time before putting his fist through the screen. 

“Was that really necessary,” I asked, raising my eyebrow as I reached for my own helmet, suddenly grateful my injury swollen shoulders had only managed to fit into my fatigues this morning. I was vastly improved since my previous injuries but found my armored uniform to be the most comfortable. Wolffe sighed. 

"Always an issue with you," he smiled fondly as he pulled his helmet over his head. "Secure the Bridge, all units kill on sight." The commands were spread across the ship as the first wave of droids entered through our hangars. Waves of droids appeared on the hologram in front of us as the Bridge flashed red. Wolffe turned to the General.

"I will take my pack to meet them outside," he said simply, gesturing to Sinker and Boost. "We'll stall for time."

"They're taking prisoners," I said watching the transmission. "They know we have intel." Wolffe said nothing as he turned, Sinker and Boost coming to flank him. The small squad threw themselves outside of the Bridge, blasters drawn. I turned to the General.

"Sir," I saluted. "Should I begin the mayday sequence." The General nodded. 

"Auxiliary Commander (Y/L/N), I leave the Bridge to you. Get any messages you can out, I must help Wolffe." I nodded once, immediately grabbing my data pad once again. The General disappeared from beside me as I began an all units call.

"Mayday, Mayday," I shouted into the transceiver, running across the bridge to the navigation bay. "Auxiliary Commander (Y/L/N) of the 104th, we are being boarded. Mayday, mayday, we are just outside of Tattooine airspace. I repeat we are being boarded. WE have intel important to the Republic investigation of the assassination attempt on the Senator of Batuu. I am requesting immediate backup. Mayday." I ripped the transponder unit out of my ear after hearing my message echoed back to me, watching as all nearby starships received my call. 

I paused for a moment, looking around the nearly deserted space. A single clone remained with me, his blaster drawn. I took a deep breath. 

"Start destroying all computers," I said softly. "Anything they can get intel from." As soon as I gave the order, I snapped my data pad down over my knee, cleanly breaking the instrument in two. Frantically I began toppling any tech I could get my hands on, starting with my own personal desk. The Bridge doors shuttered behind me as the clone and I moved through destroying as much as possible. I had just reached the holotables when I noticed a single disk wedged inside. Reaching for it I heard the familiar whirl of the doors opening. 

"Hands up," A droids voice rang clear across the room. Looking over my shoulder, Wolffe was gripping his arm tightly surrounded by a large group go B1s. His eyes met my own and I shook my head once.

I had failed. 

The remaining disk was our notes from the Marshal Commander Meeting. 

With the coordinates of every single cruiser in the GAR on it.


	30. Old Friends

As the droids approached me, I held my hands up in front of me. From behind the approaching tan figures, Wolffe shook his head once, his eyes meeting my own as he silently pleaded with me.

Do not do anything stupid, his eyes told me. I flickered my eyes towards the reader, once quickly. Wolffe narrowed his eyes in response, his lips pursing slightly in irritation as he realized my plan. 

I took a small step closer to the holodisk reader, mentally planning on how to get the disk out without getting myself shot. 

“Walk towards the table, hands on your head,” the droid snapped. I smiled to myself, they had made my job significantly easier. Turning around I purposely kicked my own boot “stumbling” forward. I tumbled towards the desk, my hands catching the side and quickly ejecting the disk.

The bright dish tumbled from its tray, landing invisibly in front of me. Behind me the droids continued giving orders, shouting towards me as my body crumpled towards the disk. Using the entire weight of my body I brought my elbow down on the disk, shattering it with a loud crash. Luckily the thud of my body hitting the floor covered the majority of it, as I reliantly smiled to myself, pleased with the outcome.

My victory was short lived as I was quickly drawn back into the present. Hands grabbed my arms and shoulders as I was hauled to my feet. I had barely even registered my new position before binders were secured to my wrists, incredibly tightly, I might add. My arms protested as the droid lead me to stand beside Wolffe, who was gripping just below his bicep tightly. I came to a halt beside him, the droids pressing in close.

“You’re insane,” Wolffe muttered to me, eyeing the carnage. I smiled. 

“They won’t get anything useful,” I said softly, my voice barely a breath. Wolffe smiled tightly at me, his eyes flashing slightly in what I believed to be appreciation. I brushed my shoulder against him slightly, noting his eyes were not staying in one place for long. Wolffe was not resigned to this, not yet at least. 

The droids began shoving against us, leaving a few behind to inspect the Bridge. I smirked, there was nothing salvageable left, I had ensured that much. I turned noting that the clone who had stayed with me was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's-" I began to ask before my foot kicked something, hard. I paused, refusing to look down. Wolffe's face told me everything I needed to know. I had not even heard the blaster fire. We began moving once again, the droids keeping Wolffe and I huddled close together as they removed us from the Bridge and into the familiar halls. 

Outside there was a small group of clones standing around, in similar states to Wolffe and I. I did not see the General anywhere, noting that at least some of the clones had likely escaped or were still fighting. Sinker was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily as he strained against his binders. He appeared to be unharmed, though I did not see Boost or Comet among the gathered men. 

“Sinker,” I said softly as the droid all but threw me at the man. Shoulders caught me as half of the Bridge saw me nearly fly into them. I appreciated their effort, knowing that we were all in a rough state. Wolffe came to stand behind me, his shoulders tense as the droids circled us. “Where’s the General?”

“He engaged with Ventress, last I saw Comet and Boost were trying to help him get to an escape pod,” Sinker said quietly. No sooner had he said it than the droids began grabbing men. The group was counted quickly, the droids taking inventory of their hostages. Cursing surrounded us as we were all hauled from the ship, stepping over the bodies of fallen clones. The entire bridge was dragged through the cruiser, guns trained on us. Sinker and Wolffe took up positions at my sides as we travelled, the two blocking my back from the blasters trained on us as we followed the crew towards one of the shuttles which had attached itself to our cruiser. 

“After you,” Wolffe chuckled, allowing me to pass him as we boarded the Separatist ship. I nodded once, following the others aboard quietly. Wolffe was right behind me as they began separating us into groups. 

Half of the men were lead off to the left, the droids escorting them, pulling pieces of their armor off as they went. The men were loaded into a small hangar just beside the entryway that the smaller group was left at. The seven remaining individuals, myself included were lined up against the far wall, our bodies checked quickly for hidden weapons. I watched in annoyance as the droids took away my knives and the small blaster I kept strapped to my ankle. Beside me Wolffe was silent as the droids worked their way through his countless hiding places, stopping only when they reached his helmet. The pile of weapons behind him was comically large when the droids finally instructed us to turn. I silently took note that Wolffe's pile alone accounted for nearly half of our armory aboard the ship on a good day. 

A new group of droids came through a far blast door, Their formation parted, the droids creating a perfect walk space for a single individual, clothed in all black.

'Dramatic much," I muttered to Wolffe out of the side of my mouth. He did not laugh, glaring at the approaching figure. The woman leading the group stopped in front of us as my blood ran cold.

“I see we have found ourselves a matching pair,” her smooth voice chilled me to the bone. Beside me Wolffe lurched forward, coming to stand between me and the woman who had taken his eye. Around us the droids all raised their blasters, leveling them at the clone. His snarl echoed around the ship, causing clones and droids alike to pause. 

“Where is the General,” he snarled, his voice echoing once again, I touched my elbow to his side lightly, a warning. The last thing we needed was Wolffe making a bigger issue. 

“Ah yes, the pup and his little friend,” she drawled. “How is that eye of yours?”

Wolffe did not respond, glaring at the woman momentarily, before standing down, his body still shielding my own from view. Ventress paused in front of us, looking us over for a moment. Her eyes landed on Sinker, a small smirk playing across her features as he grew visibly uncomfortable.

"WE know you received intelligence today," the assassin drawled, each word tinged with her rage. "We also know that one of you knows the coordinates."

"Have you tried asking nicely," Sinker laughed. "I heard it does wonders."

"Silence," Ventress snapped, her voice cracking slightly in her irritation. "We will get the information from you, one way or another, unless one of you steps forward now."

"You're going to have to kill us," I snarled, poking out from behind Wolffe. The men around me all nodded in agreement. 

"That can be arranged," Ventress snapped, snapping her fingers as she spoke. The droids rose to attention around her. "Take them to their room."

We were roughly shoved along the corridor. The droids moved quickly, passing the door we had watched the rest of the unit disappear behind, before being shoved into another, scarcely decorated room. I barely registered as the door crashed closed behind us. 

The small room was entirely made of metal, the single piece of furnishing was a medical style table in the center of the room, with loops for restraints clearly visible from the door we had just entered. Around the room there were hooks at various heights with chains dangling loosely from them. 

We were in a torture chamber, I realized, blood rushing behind my ears as I nearly fainted. 

“Civ,” Sinker said softly, touching my arm. “You should probably come stay by me.”

“I’m not leaving Wolffe.”

“If they realize how close you two are they’re going to try to use you to break him,” Sinker’s voice was tense. “They need to get the second half of the intel from Wolffe or they’ve lost.” 

I nodded once, removing myself from Wolffe’s side. I laid my head on Sinker’s shoulder as I came to sit beside him.

“Do you think the General is going to come for us,” I said softly, dreading his answer. Sinker shrugged slightly, his eyes meeting Wolffe’s for a moment. 

“Of course, Civ,” Sinker smiled, his voice falsely confident. “They always come back for us.”

“You’re both bad liars,” I said, allowing my eyes to close slightly. “I can handle the truth.”

“If it was up to General Koon, they would already be here,” Wolffe said simply. “Hopefully, he manages to get here in time.”

I nodded once, allowing my eyes to close. I began thinking of all of the best moments of my life, focusing on all the times that Wolffe made me feel as though I had finally found peace. I allowed my breathing to settle as I got lost in my memories. In particular I thought of the gala and the way we had moved across the dance floor. I nearly smiled thinking back to the awed faces around us. In different circumstances Wolffe and I would make others jealous, I realized. 

“They’re going to try to break you Wolffe,” Sinker said, thinking I was asleep.

“I know.” 

“Do you really-“

“Yeah, I remember it.”

“She’s not going to handle watching that well.”

“You’re going to have to hold her back.”

“I like having my eye.”

“Just don’t let them realize-“ The snap of the door caused everyone in the room to jump.

“Grab the girl,” Ventress’ voice echoed around the room. Around me all the clones turned. I watched as their faces turned to horror, the faint red light of the assassin’s lightsaber illuminating my face as I was dragged to the center of the room. The assassin paced around me, inspecting me for a moment. 

“If you’re going to look at me like that, at least buy me dinner first,” I snapped. 

“My dear, thank fire of yours will be extinguished long before I am done with you."


	31. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive trigger warning on this chapter in regards to mentions of past abuse, serious injury, and torture. This is probably the roughest chapter I have ever written for anything so please bear that in mind moving forward
> 
> If you are still with me, thank you very much and please let me know what you think :)

Around the room, the men all surged forward. Wolffe reached me first, throwing himself between me and the ignited saber. Ventress barely even had to flick her wrist before he was flying across the room and slamming into the far wall, directly behind the woman. He struggled as her abilities held him flush to the wall. A single droid approached him and secured his binders to the wall above his head, giving him no option but to look directly at me. 

The rest of the men cursed and shouted at the droids secured them to the walls around us. I was surrounded by my closest companions, as they watched the assassin approach me again, her blade a mere inches from my face. I bit back my shriek as the blade ever so gently traced my newly formed scar, searing my skin slightly. I stayed perfectly stationary in the middle of the room, eyeing Ventress as she made her way around me, my right eye beginning to swell from the burn. What had once been a minor scar was now significantly deeper and I nearly cried, realizing that she had replicated the exact path of Wolffe's scar across my own face. 

“She’s a civilian,” Sinker snarled, eyeing Ventress. Beside him Wolffe simply snarled, throwing his entire body against his bonds. I held myself straighter as she came to a rest directly in front of me once again. 

“Tell me,” Ventress all but purred, ignoring Sinker and the others as they shouted out objections. She paused momentarily, eyeing me up and down. “Where was the transmission from?”

“We didn’t believe it at first,” I said lowly, looking down at my feet. “But your mother-“ The slap rang across the room but I barely processed it, smugly realizing that I still had the upper hand here. 

She hd no idea what we knew or who had sent it. I could say anything I wanted. 

“Let’s try again,” Ventress said. “Where was the transmisision from?” 

“General Grievous' Sex Dungeon.”

“Where was the transmission from?”

“Dooku’s ass, he was sitting on his comm link and just happened-“ Ventress cut me off with a scream, whirling her blade at me. I dropped to the floor as her lightsaber skimmed over my head, singeing the very top of my hair. I hissed in a breath between clenched teeth as she stilled. The two of us eyed one another for another moment, her face contorted in rage as she stared at me. 

“You really need to work on your aim-“ Around my neck an invisible hand closed, lifting me off the ground. I gasped and gripped at the invisible force, my feet kicking uselessly beneath me. I attempted to shriek but found I could only gasp and groan. I made eye contact with Wolffe, who was attempting to break his chains. Beside him Sinker was struggling as well. I shook my head slightly at them, though they did not appear to notice. As quickly as the choking force had appeared it disappeared once again, my body slamming roughly to the cold metal floor. Gasping for breath I pulled myself to my knees. 

"The transmission was from Naboo," I snapped, barely audible from lack of breath. "Senator Amidala was looking for a place to-"

'Enough," Ventress screamed, her hand flashing out in front of her. My body was slammed down on the table at the center of the room, before I had so much as noticed being lifted off of the ground. A small groan escaped me. No sooner had my back slammed to the table then restraints began winding their way across my body. I grunted slightly, as they tightened against my exposed flesh.

“Oh now we’re onto the kinky stuff,” I smirked, earning another glare from the assassin. I got a small chuckle from some of the men around me. Wolffe stared into my eyes for a moment, looking nearly broken himself as Ventress approached again. I attempted to soothe him with a look of my own. He simply closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. A silent unspoken promise hanging between us. 

He was right here with me, the look said. 

Nearly immediately, I regretted my remarks as a wave of intense pain overtook me. I writhed against my bonds, biting my lips in an attempt to suppress my screams. It felt as though every nerve in my body was alight as a wave of darkness overtook me, dragging me from the room and into my own mind. 

Open your mind, the darkness asked of me, pain lacing my thoughts. I grit my teeth, forcing my muscled to fight against the cool fingers leeching their way past my defenses. Panic slowly set in as the cool presence attempted to test the very edges of my mind, looking for any crack to get to me. 

“What are you doing to her,” someone shouted, far away. There was no response, only the fingers pressing deeper into my mind. 

Show me the transmission, the darkness whispered, pressing against me. I tensed again, forcing other memories to the forefront of my mind. I thought of the night market and buying food for the children who had lived lives so similar to my own. I was smiling, warmth flooding through my senses. I thought of the way they had thanked us and how fulfilling it had been to do something nice for others without having to worry about myself first. 

The darkness came into my periphery once again, a sick, silent laugh, hanging around it as the scene slowly shifted. Pain laced its way through me and I felt every muscle convulse against my restraints. I felt, rather than heard, my yell of pain, the nerve searing flames once again consuming me. A ceaseless pressure began in my head and slowly travelled through my body, crushing me as though I was under the rubble of an entire mountain. 

More shouting came through to me. A chorus of men’s voices all calling my name. My real name, not the nickname I had come to love. 

The darkness reached forward once again, this time using my name to call to me. I felt it somehow manage to enter my mind further, approaching my memories. I pushed back, knowing that I was yelling from the exertion of pushing against this force. The darkness appeared to mock me, pulling back for a moment. It was gentle in its approach for the moment. Offering me a cool embrace from the blazing of my nerves. I steeled my mind against it, forcing it from me once again. 

Suddenly I was back on Ryloth. My body falling endlessly, the pain doubling as I hit each and every branch on the way down. I screamed in terror as the cliff appeared to grow longer by the moment, an endless stretch of rough terrain. I felt each of my bones break and mend. I felt each rock and branch snap under my weight as I tumbled, never quite reaching the waiting waters beneath. I forced my eyes open again forcing myself back into the room. 

"Get out of my head," I snarled, bucking myself against the cool metal. Ventress laughed, the darkness approaching again. I snapped my eyes shut as the pain grew once again. My body convulsing slightly as I attempted to keep my wits about me. 

This will end if you tell me what happened in the transmission, the darkness offered, showing me a way out. I once again pushed it from my mind. Thinking instead of the day I got adopted and the pure excitement I had felt at the prospect of finding a family of my own. I was falling once again, but found that the comforting memory gave me enough strength to forget about the constant pain. The pain never ceased tearing into my skin, the white hot pain slowly subsiding the longer I fell. I was happy, thinking of that first day and the excitement finally having a home had brought me. 

I was safe in my memories. 

The darkness appeared to realize the physical pain was no longer achieving its intended goals. I was transported to my once home, my memory warping to replicate the later days of my brief adoption. I stood in the foyer, feeling impossibly small and defenseless, the pain finally gone. My adoptive mother standing over me holding the pieces of a broken vase. 

“Worthless,” she shouted in my mind. 

“Waste of money,” my once father shouted from beyond my vision. I felt my eyes well up, remembering what happened next. 

"No," I shouted. "Please." 

For the moment I forgot myself and I was once again the little girl who just wanted a home. I was ashamed, looking at the damage I had done. I begged in that moment, my hoarse cries barely registering as I begged and pleaded with the woman standing before me. Her long nails tore into my skin as she grabbed my arm and lurched me forward. 

“Return the trash on your way to work," she shouted towards the disembodied voice of my father. She threw me forward, forcing me to my knees. 

"Just tell her what she needs to know and you won't have to go through this again," my "father" appeared scolding me. This caused me to pause, the variation from my memory forcing me back into my present mind. This was not my family any longer. I was safe from them. 

I thought of my family. Of Sinker and Boost and Comet. I thought of their nonsense and the daily tasks they made immensely more difficult without ever trying. I though of Wolffe and our stolen moments. His warmth and compassion towards me these last few weeks. The darkness was replaced momentarily with a warm light. 

"I said, get out of my head," I snarled, once again remembering what was happening. The darkness returned like a slap, forcing me from my family once again and throwing me into body altering pain. I writhed once again, my snarl turning to a groan as my voice gave out. If this kept up much longer I was unsure I would be able to continue this fight. I was already so exhausted, my mind feeling as though it had been wrung. 

Finally, I was standing on the bridge once again. Wolffe approached me holding a thick stack of papers. I stiffened at this, pain growing throughout my body. Wolffe handed me the papers again.

"We don't want you here," he snapped, his eyes cold. "I never wanted you."

"Stop," I whispered. "You're not real." 

I was thrown from my mind, panting from exertion. Ventress was no longer in front of me, the restraints which had once held me had snapped open. Wolffe had his hands gently on my shoulders as Sinker came to stand behind me. The others were standing facing the door, their stances defensive. 

"Can you hear me," Wolffe said softly. I nodded once, feeling as though I was made of gelatin. Wolffe nodded once and helped me to my feet.

"What happened," I whispered, feeling as though my throat was on fire. 

"She left, I think someone is here," he responded, looking towards the door. "You did amazing Civvie." 

"She was going after you for hours," Sinker said softly. I tumbled at this, my mind barely working. I closed my eyes slightly, leaning against Wolffe as we stood at the back of the group. The door slammed open, a woman with pastel pink and purple hair prancing, for lack of a better word into the room.

"Commander, I found them," she smiled widely, eyeing around the room for a moment, before they settled on Wolffe and I. I tilted my head at her, noting that she appeared unusually happy for such a difficult situation. Behind her three clones entered the room, scanning quickly. 

"Bly," Wolffe greeted. "Why did you bring a fe'ea to save us?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates! I am taking some much needed me time before I go back to updating regularly! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts!!

Star Corps wasted no time tumbling into the small room we were all cramped inside. Wolffe held me close to his side as they all entered taking a quick inventory. Commander Bly came to stand directly in front of us, two women flanking him, the fairy looking one still smiling. She made eye contact with me for a moment, her brow furrowing as I struggled to find words. Beside her the other civilian was attempting to get Bly’s attention. 

“Commander, General Koon told us to secure the entire unit. This is only eight men,” The familiar voice snapped. I managed a small groan, causing Banks to turn to face me. Her eyes narrowed slightly. ‘What happened to you?” 

“Still second best I see,” I managed to rasp back at my once competitor. The girl huffed turning on her heel. “Come back, I don’t think you annoyed everyone enough just yet.” Beside me Wolffe chuckled, helping me up further. 

“Funny,” Banks snapped. “But it appears as though you’ve gotten yourself captured-“

“If you finish that sentence, I will personally tear your head clean from your shoulders,” Wolffe snapped, interrupting her. He pulled away from me, taking a menacing step towards the woman. His cybernetic flashed in the artificial light, his menacing reputation making complete sense. He towered over the woman, a harsh contrast to the caring tone he had just taken with me. “From the look of it your commander wouldn’t mind too much.” Bly shook his head slightly laughing.

“I don’t recommend continuing this, Banks,” Bly shrugged. “Wolffe any injuries?” Wolffe soho his head. 

“They only got around to interrogating Civ,” he said simply. “Only physical injuries are my shoulder from the initial capture and Civvie’s eye.” 

“Slight singe on my head, too,” I croaked. The commander nodded, handing Wolffe a blaster from his own belt. The two men paused for a moment, assessing one another. Bly simply nodded, a silent understanding passing between the two. His men followed suit, handing the others any additional equipment they carried.

“Where to, Commander,” Wolffe smiled slightly, checking his stock. Bly simply shrugged. 

“The only intel we had was your trackers,” he sighed. “Do I even want to know where you managed to hide those.” I turned to face Wolffe who simply shrugged. 

“Hey, I did what I had to, I knew we were being overrun and that the General would need a way to find us.” I raised my eyebrow at this and Wolffe simply smiled over at me. Behind him Sinker nodded. 

“They brought the rest of the unit four doors down from us,” he said quickly. The men started moving, the surge of men, both armored and not raced towards the other door. I hung back slightly, allowing them to break down the doors. The pastel haired woman turned to me, her smile still in place. 

"I can tell whatever they did to you is weighing heavily upon you," she said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder as gently as a feather. "I cannot heal the mental wounds, but if you need help, I am here." 

"Thank you," I managed. From the now destroyed door there was a chorus of howls. I joined them, throwing my head back and using the last of my voice to join my brothers. The storming of feet filled my ears as the crowd of men began racing through the hall. Stopping only when we reached the first airlock. Wolffe was at my side in an instant. In the distance a small explosion shook the ship.

"That's our cue," Bly snapped. "Get to loading dock six." The men were off again, blasters drawn as we hurried through the narrow corridors. As we ran, I felt my body shake, the exertion of the day wearing on me. My shoulders heaved as I pushed myself past my limit once again. 

I decided then and there that I would retire young. This life while fine for now was not sustainable. In the past six months, I had nearly died a handful of times and had barely even recovered from the last time. 

The run was relatively short, our group flying through the halls as we raced the clock. The Separatists would likely have regrouped by now and we lacked the firepower to successfully counter them. We could see the waiting shuttle, Jedi General Aayla Secura single handedly eliminating battle droids at in incomprehensible speed. Bly and the other woman moved ahead, loading the 104th into the shuttle. Wolffe and I had barely made it thought he hangar doors when they lowered.

"Move," Wolffe shouted after his men, pulling me to the side. The flash of red caused my blood to run cold. I had barely even noticed her before I was on my knees, shrieking as the darkness returned to my mind. The pain earlier paled in comparison to the waves of pain, fear and anger which overtook me. 

I did not notice as I collapsed to the floor, I was so consumed with the images being placed in my mind. I was forced to watch every horrible experience I had lived through.

I watched my adoptive family abandon me. 

I watched my hands shake from hunger.

I watched Wolffe push me away. 

The images shifted and I watched my worst nightmares then. I saw General Koon's ship crash. I watched the clones march on the Jedi Temple. I watched as I wanted bound in line for execution. Someone's hands touched me. 

"It's not real," they said. "Whatever she is doing, it isn't real." I forced a deep breath. It wasn't real. She was forcing me to see these things. 

I forced my eyes open, watching in horror as Wolffe wrestled with the assassin. He knocked one of her blades from her hands, the hilt flying towards me. Her other blade swung close to his good eye and something inside of me snapped. In an instant I was on my feet again, the hilt somehow nestled in my palm. Without thinking I launched myself at Ventress, igniting the lightsaber as I went. 

I felt as though my entire body burned as I went. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pastel woman throw her hands open, droids shattering and flying around the room as she softly chanted.

The world slowed down. I would not let Ventress hurt Wolffe again. I howl escaped me as I lunged, my foolish plan faltering as I approached. I somehow managed to hit Ventress square in the shoulder with he lightsaber, causing her to fall back. Moving quickly, Wolffe grabbed his fallen blaster and fired directly at her. She managed to deflect the bolt but failed to notice me throwing the lightsaber at her, as one would a knife. The blade managed to catch her in the side, causing her to fall to her knees momentarily. 

Beneath us, the ship lurched, throwing me off my feet. Wolffe remained standing, firing his blaster at the woman's head as she rose. A comm link on her arm blinked to left, before she launched herself over us, disappearing into the night. The pastel woman was at the side in an instant, her arms wrapping around me and dragging me away from the assassin. I thrashed violently. 

"Rest," she said softly. "You have fought well."

"Wolffe," I managed, my body shaking. Somehow I pulled away from her embrace just as Wolffe fell back. He jogged over to us, eyeing me warily. I nodded once at him, the fire in my mind settling when I realized he was safe. 

As my adrenaline slowed, I felt my mind begin to shatter. I could barely make a cohesive thought as the events of the day returned to me. My eyes became unfocused and I felt as though I had swallowed a ball of cotton. Flashes of the images and pain I had seen consumed me, my mind crumbling at the influx of information. My hands shook as I wiped them on the sides of my soiled uniform. 

I was loaded aboard the waiting ship. Wolffe strapped me into a jump seat before excusing himself to the cockpit. I barely noticed, remembering the image of General Koon's ship exploding against the wall of an unknown fortress. I stared ahead, not even noticing when Sinker came and sat beside me. I watched as Wolffe's hand went limp in my own, his gauntlet forcing his hand open as he went limp. I simply stared ahead, nothing really entering my mind. Next, I watched as I was lined up alongside other prisoners, a clone standing at the end of the line his blaster drawn. Quiet conversations surrounded me, the eyes of both units watching me for any reaction. I simply blinked, willing the images of my own execution from my mind. Even Banks appeared concerned, handing me a cup of water that I did not bother to lift.


	33. Star Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say on this one but tell me your thoughts :)

We arrived on the Star Corps command ship with little interruption. The entirety of the 104th was transferred to MedBay. I found that I did not feel the need to speak for the first day we were aboard, though Wolffe was vocal enough for both of us. 

“Where is the fairy woman,” he snapped at anyone from Star Corps he could get his hands on. Due to the fact his injury was relatively easily treated, they did not mandate him to remain in the MedBay for long,allowing him the same freedom the 501st had offered when he stayed with them. I sat quietly throughout our days. It was not until the third day that I began attempting to communicate with the others. I wrote a simple note to Wolffe, telling him to get the pastel woman. He nodded once, leaving my side momentarily, but not before assigning Sinker, Boost, and Comet to watch me. 

I was beginning to pull myself back together after what had happened. My mind still hurt and I felt as though I was shattered, my thoughts barely connecting. Despite this, I found that I was finally able to remember some of the smaller details. I needed someone who could see what my mind was trying to piece together, to help me. When we had arrived on the ship, she had visited me twice, once when we first arrived and once to help fix my damaged eye. She had managed to heal it back to a scar, but the pain still lingered on the fringes of my consciousness. 

If anyone could understand what I was experiencing, it was the Healer. 

Wolffe arrived with the woman, dismissing my “protection.” He came to sit directly beside me, his eyes watching me as I nodded towards her. She seemed to understand what I wanted. 

“Commander, can I have a moment alone with her,” she asked softly. Wolffe growled low before sighing. Behind the healer, Commander Bly gestured to him to follow. Wolffe rose slowly, only moving aside for a moment to allow the healer to pass. 

“I cannot heal what that woman did to you,” she said softly, when we were finally alone. “She was using abilities that are far beyond my own. The best I can do is attempt to help you understand.” I smiled at this, holding out my open palm. The woman smiled once again, tossing her pastel hair over one shoulder, before sitting on the edge of my cott. She touched my hand gently. Immediately the image which had broken me and haunted me rushed forward. All of the events of the previous day came back to me, as I shut my eyes and began reliving the painful images I had seen. I grit my teeth pushing it all towards her. 

I watched as Wolffe’s men turned on him once again. His shouts as General Koon’s ship was shot down. 

“Cease fire,” he screamed in my mind. I felt something squeeze my hand tightly. 

“Show me all of it,” the healer said quietly. I forced my mind to the next images. I showed her my execution as I had seen it in my mind. I showed her as Sinker dragged me forward under the charge of treason. 

Next we were in my childhood home, with my parents banishing me to the streets. The hunger pains returned immediately and I shook as I wandered the Coruscant streets, alone once again. The past mixing with the future as I hurried through the open, dodging the guards as I had throughout my entire life. 

The present came flooding back to me, the world overtaking the pain I had felt. The healer kept her eyes shut for a moment, a comfortable silence surrounding us like a bubble. Over her shoulder, I could see Wolffe watching with his eyes wide as a faint glow surrounded us. Bly was holding his arm tightly. The Healer opened her eyes, her smile gone for the first time since I had met her. 

“Your visions are troubling,” she said softly. “Thank you for trusting me with them.” I nodded once. The glow slowly faded after a moment and Bly released Wolffe who immediately came to my side, partially blocking me from the Healer. She tilted her head at me, raising her eyebrow slightly. I shrugged.

“We will be off now,” Bly said stiffly, gesturing for the woman to follow him. She rose as gracefully as a dancer, smiling over her shoulder at me once again, my pain vanishing along with her. 

“Did she hurt you,” Wolffe snapped, coming to sit beside me once again. I shook my head, finally beginning to process where we were. Wolffe for his part continually kept me informed about what was happening and when the General would arrive. I nodded along as he spoke, letting him know I was understanding but that I was not ready to take on the responsibility myself.

“Ventress has a way of ruining your mind,” Wolffe said quietly to me after some time. “When she took my eye I genuinely believed that I was done. What use is a clone without depth perception after all.” I shook my head at Wolffe, remembering Khorm and the terror I had felt there. I wondered if Wolffe had felt the same as I had watching Ventress hurt me. 

“Civvie, you are the only reason I did not spiral into a depression after losing my eye,” he said softly. “I am going to return the favor.” I rolled my eyes, a tight smile passing across my face. 

“I miss your voice,” he said after another solent moment. “No one challenges me like you do. Sinker actually agreed with me on my first try earlier. No arguments at all.”

“There’s no point,” Sinker shouted over, obviously eavesdropping. “I’m not Civ, I don;t stand a chance.” 

“Shut up,” Wolffe growled, before lowering his voice once again. “Civ, I’m sorry I let her hurt you like that. It should have been me.” I shook my head vehemently at this, narrowing my eyes slightly. Something in my mind clicked at that moment. I realized something that I had somehow managed to miss for months now. 

Wolffe had never once told me he loved me, in his words. He was not the type. I had written it off as being too early in our relationship for such declarations. 

However, at that moment I realized that Wolffe had been saying it all along. He had been saying it when he yelled at me on Khorm for not responding to my title. He had been saying it in that cave on Ryloth. Even at the Gala, Wolffe had been telling me he loved me by trying to push me away.

Wolffe sighed beside me, lowering his head into his hands. He looked smaller than he ever had before as he hunched in the chair beside me. 

“Wolffe,” I said softly. His head shot up, his eyes wide. 

“Civ, was that you,’ he asked softly, bringing his face close to my own. I nodded. 

“I love you,” I managed, my voice cracking from exertion.


	34. Counsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Thank you is much for all your support on this fic! This is officially the most popular story I have ever written and I am incredibly grateful to each and every one of you! 
> 
> This story still has a bit more to go, however, if you are at all interested in more clone content (and some Civvie cameos) please check out any of the other works linked on my page (including the none of norma and their clones the sister series to my catastrophe clones series) 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts below! I look forward to each and every comment I receive

General Plo met with us upon our arrival on Coruscant. He pulled me into a tight hug as I was lead off of the ship by Wolffe and Sinker. I hugged him back. He turned to Wolffe and hugged him as well, causing the uptight clone to stiffen. 

“I sent them as quickly as I could,” his deeply modulated voice sounded strained as he pulled back from Wolffe, leaving his arm around his shoulders. The Jedi turned to face me, visibly distraught despite his outward appearance. 

“The Jedi Counsel has asked to speak to you,” he said simply, I shook my head at this. 

“But why,” I asked, a wave of tension overtaking me. Wolffe shifted slightly, noting my distress. 

“There is a report that you underwent vast manipulation by Ventress,” General Koon said softly. “The counsel simply wishes to see the extent of the damage she caused.”

“I would rather not,” I said simply. “I only just got my voice back. I don;t want anyone else rummaging through my head.” 

“I will not allow them to cause you any further harm,” the General promised. I nodded once, allowing the General to lead me away from the men. I turned back and noted that in particular Wolffe appeared displeased. The General led me towards a waiting cruiser. 

“A word of advice for you,” he offered as we approached the temple. 

“Advice is always welcome,” I smiled tensely, feeling trapped despite the open roof of our transport. 

“The counsel can appear intimidating,” he said, meeting my eyes as we spoke. “They just want to see what she showed you. This is not an interrogation, please remember that when speaking with the Jedi.”

“Can I not share that information with you, General,” I asked, growing anxious. “I would feel much safer allowing you alone to see what she did.”

“I attempted to convince them that that would be enough, but the decision was not mine to make. I value your life, Auxiliary Commander. I will make sure it does not go too far.”

“Will it hurt,” I asked, shaking slightly as I realized that no matter how much I wished to trust General Koon, I was terrified at the prospect of having the Force used on me again. Plo laughed slightly at my trepidation, sensing my fear. 

“No, you will find that we employ more gentle tactics,” he chuckled as we arrived at the temple. “You have experienced the flow of the Force many times in your life, young one, and you never noticed.”

“Have I?”

“The clones have an innate ability to keep the Jedi out of their minds,” general Koon chuckled. ‘However, you think very loudly, especially when you are irritated with a certain Commander.” I blushed at this. 

“Do you mean-” 

“It is not my business whether or not you and the Commander have a relationship outside of the Bridge,” The General laughed. “I will continue to ignore that after today, as I have done since the day you arrived with the unit. However, your thoughts have aided me on many occasions, especially surrounding Wolffe’s injuries on Khorm.” I nodded at this, the Temple loomed in front of us. 

“I trust you General Koon,” I said softly. The man placed his arm around my shoulders, leading me through the doors I had never even imagined entering. We moved quickly, all but jogging towards the counsel chambers. Outside of the door General Koon paused, removing his arm from me. 

“Wait here,” he said quietly, “I must confer with the counsel before you enter.” I nodded thanking the man. Once the General had left me, I leaned against the wall beside the door, beginning to feel the dread set in once again. 

A girl came around the corner, her eyes downcast as she moved towards the chambers. She barely noticed my presence until she all but slammed into me. 

“Oh, excuse me,” she said softly. “I did not notice you there.”

“No problem,” I smiled, feeling myself grow more tense. The girl paused, looking at me for a moment. 

“You feel conflicted,” she said softly, her eyes glazing over. “You are worried about what the counsel will find in your mind.” I took an involuntary step away from the girl, as her eyes refocused on me. She simply shook her head. 

“Sorry about that,” she chuckled. “Even the Jedi have difficulty controlling their abilities from time to time.” 

“You’re a Jedi,” I asked. She appeared normal to me, aside from her terrifying performance. The girl nodded. 

“In the flesh,” she smiled. “I am General-” The doors to the chamber opened, cutting the woman off. A single man approached who I recognized as ObiWan Kenobi. He smiled fondly at the girl.

“It is good to see you General,” he greeted. “Once the meeting ends I will come meet you to discuss Firestorm Squad’s mission.” She nodded once, turning abruptly to leave. The Jedi master turned to me and gestured towards the open chambers. I hesitated for a moment, attempting to see around the man. 

“It’s alright,” the Jedi smiled, softly.”Master Plo is inside and will be leading the interview.”

“Thank you, General Kenobi,” I said, walking forward. Entering the chamber, I was taken aback by the stunning view of the city below. The Jedi had the ability to see everything going on around them, as far as the landing platforms we had come from. Directly in front of me, I noted that Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, and Ki Adi Mundi sat close to one another, watching as Kenobi led me to stand in the middle of the room. Scanning quickly, I noted that the chamber was filled with Jedi, all watching me closely. I fell to attention in the middle of the room. 

“Auxiliary Commander,” Windu greeted me. “I understand Master Koon informed you why you have been summoned here today.” I nodded.

“Yes” I said briskly. “It is my understanding that the counsel wishes to see what Ventress did to me when she was attempting to gain the intelligence we happened to intercept.”

“Yes,” Windu said, his tone setting me further on edge. Behind me, I heard General Koon hum slightly, his presence calming me. 

“Clear your mind, you must,” the small grandmaster said, eyeing me for a moment. I nodded, closing my eyes and forcing my thoughts from my mind. 

“Very good,” Koon’s voice barely registered with me. I focused intently upon the feeling of my body within the room. For a moment, I felt an overwhelming sense of calm, causing my shoulders to drop slightly. 

Gently, I felt multiple presences reach towards me, softly probing at the edges of my thoughts. I stiffened at the intrusions. 

We are not going to hurt you, the presences said as they gently pushed forward. I did not resist as they slowly began to unravel the images Ventress had forced upon me, shielding me from the pain as the images of destruction unravelled behind my closed eyes once again. I felt safe as the Jedi led me through the visions, spending very little time on each of the images. 

It was the final image of my execution that caused me to gasp once again. I felt my body shake as the presences within the force attempted to soothe me. I felt my tentative peace begin to crumble as the Force worked around me.

“Showed her a possible future, Ventress did,” Yoda’s voice filtered through to me. “Reassure her, we must.” 

My eyes snapped open and I found myself crumpled on the floor in the center of the chamber. My entire body shook, despite the fact I felt safe. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. 

“What the assassin did to you, would have destroyed someone who lacks your natural strength,” Kenobi said as I pulled myself to my feet. “Your General is lucky to have you.”

“You have done well,” Windu chimed in. “Your dedication and strength have been noted by this counsel.”

“A word of warning, before you are dismissed,” General Koon said finally. “Images of the future are not set in stone. What Ventress showed you about both your future and that of the unit will likely never come to pass. It would be wise to push them from your mind.”

“I will do my best, General,” I nodded. There was a sound of understanding which passed through the room.

“The 104th will remain on Coruscant for the next four days,” Windu said, pulling my attention away from my General. “A new command ship will be provided.”

“Thank you, sir,” I said, taking his words as a dismissal. 

“Commander,” General Koon said loudly. Wolffe entered the chamber looking shaken. “Please take the Auxiliary Commander back to the barracks with you. She will need rest.”

“Yes,sir,” Wolffe saluted, gently taking my arm and leading me from the temple. We did not speak as we walked through the Temple, though I could tell Wolffe was as anxious as I was about being there. When we were finally clear he pulled me tightly to his chest, with a sigh. 

“Are you alright,” he asked. I nodded, returning his embrace. 

“I suppose,” I shrugged. “I’m exhausted.” 

“Well, I have no intention of allowing you to sleep in the barracks, come on, we’ll see about staying in our hotel for a few days.”


	35. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had gone much darker than expected in the previous chapters and noticed that I needed much more comfort before I could truly move forward in the story, so please enjoy the Comfort part of this incredibly Hurt filled fic. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think, as I love each and every response I receive on this fic. If there is anything you wish to see moving forward please let me know, as even in this chapter, the ending is based upon a reader suggestion :)

I was pleased to note that next to nothing had changed in our hotel since the last time we had found ourselves on Coruscant. Wolffe checked us in without issue. His hand never once left my back as he worked. Even the bar where Wolffe and I had passed our time looked virtually untouched despite the months.

If only I was the same person as I had been the last time we had been here. 

The moment we checked into the room, I curled in on myself, finding comfort in the softness of the bed. Wolffe made a show of locking the door, his eyes trained on me as he slowly worked through the room, checking each lock. He muttered softly to himself as he worked. 

It took me a few moments to realize he was repeating the same phrase in Mando’a on repeat.

“Nayc or'atu. Bic cuyir jaon,” he said softly as he approached the bed. He did not smile or pretend things were alright as he came to settle beside me. I closed my eyes for a moment, before the images from earlier returned. I groaned, pulling my arm over my eyes. 

Wolffe wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling em to his chest and placing his chin upon my head. I shook in his embrace, the image of him screaming for me haunting me as I searched his familiar face for comfort. 

“Civ,” he said softly.”What can I do to help you?” I attempted to shrug.

“There’s nothing to do,” I said in response, placing my hand on the broad expanse of his chest. “The damage is done.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he chided softly adjusting his grip on me, so I was somehow closer despite the fact we were already on top of one another. 

“Wolffe,” My voice cracked when I said his name. “I never thought it would be like this-”

“War?”

“I knew the war was going to be difficult,” I explained, running my hand across the top of his blacks. “I knew that I would be hurt and scared and possibly even in danger-”

“That is the way of the war,” Wolffe nodded in agreement, before sighing. 

“I just never thought that I would care so much about the fates of others,” I sighed. “In training they told us that the clones were going to be distant with us. That you would not care about us and we were not to care about you.” 

“Did they,” Wolffe asked, his tone surprisingly casual, despite the fact that I was telling him an uncomfortable truth. I nodded against his chest, cuddling in closer.

“We were told that you would likely not care much for our survival, as your utmost priority is always the war and preserving the lives of your brothers.”

“I suppose that isn’t too far off,” Wolffe chuckled. “Thought your trainers were obviously forgetting something important.”

“Oh,” I asked, tilting my head up to face Wolffe fully. He nodded, a small smile playing across his face, despite the fact that there was nothing humorous about the situation. 

“We are human,” he smiled. “All the same stuff in here as there is in you or anyone else.”

“You’re right,” I agreed, sitting up slightly. “Ventress showed me horrible things.”

“I know,” wolffe sighed, his smile disappearing. “Watching what happened was difficult, I cannot imagine the sheer amount of pain you were in.”

“She showed me images of the clones turning on the Jedi,” I continued. “Except for you-”

“Civ,” Wolffe said softly. “That was just a nightmare. She was playing on your fears, nothing more.”

“The Jedi said that she showed me possible images of the future,” I said quickly, irritated that Wolffe did not believe me. “They said-”

“If you are going to recover from this you must forget what the Jedi tell you,” Wolffe said softly. “The Jedi do not believe in coincidence, not in the way you and I do. They see meaning in everything.”

“I suppose,” I said softly, still unsettled by the entire ordeal. “I just believe that there’s more to this-”

“That’s for the Jedi to worry about,” Wolffe said, his tone harsh. “Besides even if the clones turned on the Jedi, I would never allow anything to happen to you.”

“I was standing for execution,” I snapped. “I saw-”

“Listen, Civ,” wolffe’s tone became harsh, cold as steel as he forced me to sit up, my legs straddling his lap. “Look at me, when I tell you this.”

“I’m listening,” I snapped.

‘I am not going to let that happen,” Wolffe glared at me. “ You forced me to allow you to stay within my unit. You somehow managed to improve the reputation of my unit. You forced the Republic to see us as heroes. You forced me to be nicer. Most importantly, you forced me to love you. I am going to force you to spend the rest of your natural life with me.”

“Did you just forcibly propose to me,: I laughed. Wolffe shrugged. 

“Take it however you want,” he smiled. “But this right here, it isn’t changing, ever. You are not getting executed because that interferes with my plans for our future and that is final.”

“Wolffe,” I sighed, touching the side of his face gently. “Were you scared?”

“Civ,” Wolffe groaned. ‘Your question is stupid.”

“Answer me,” I asked softly. Wolffe sighed.

“Of course I was,” he snapped. “They should have been interrogating me. I should’ve been the one screaming and crying and fighting that absolute bitch.”

“That would have broken me,” I said softly. Wolfee chuckled darkly.

“I can assure you it very nearly broke me just watching you,” he confirmed. “Sinker thought I was going to keel over. I was fighting so much.”

“I had it under control,” I smiled. Wolffe glared. 

“Not funny.”

“A little funny.”

“Well, it is never happening again. I am going to find a nice deserted planet for you, complete with protective bubble and I am going to leave you there,”

“Wolffe-”

“It’s decided,” he smirked smugly. “I am going to leave you there with all the food you need and tell no one.”

“Wolffe-”

“Don;t worry, I’m going to visit every chance I ger.”

“Wolffe,” I shouted. “I am not going anywhere.” 

“I know,” he sighed. “You’re too stubborn for that.” 

“I am not leaving your side,” I snapped, glaring at him. The man laughed at this, his hands wrapping around my back. My thighs were beginning to burn form their position straddling Wolffe but I found that I did not care. 

“Never again.” He smiled tightly. “I cannot marry you-”

“You did just forcibly propose though,” I laughed. Wolffe nodded. 

“A promise for after the war,” he said softly, leaning closer to me. “Until then, you’re stuck right on that bridge with me. Where I can make sure to get you out of there before anyone touches you.” I smiled, brushing my lips against Wolffe’s waiting ones. Using his forearms, he pulled me in closer, our desperation bubbling to the surface.

We pulled apart just as there was a knock on the door. Wolffe continued to hold me for a moment, his forehead pressed against my own. There was a second louder knock, followed by a shout. 

“That’s going to be Sinker,” he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his own eyes. “Boost and Comet wanted to see you.” The third knock sounded as though multiple men were hitting the door full force. I slid off of Wolffe’s lap, padding softly towards the door as it was slammed once again. 

The door slammed open, three large men launching themselves as me, landing in a pile on the floor. A tangle of limbs and armor all but knocking me out. The impromptu cuddle pile made me laugh as Sinker accidentally hugged Comets arm to his chest. Wolffe cleared his throat from beside the bed. Clearly irritated by the sight in front of him.


	36. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, sorry for the relative neglect on this fic, I had some family emergencies over the last week that needed addressing.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and I promise I will be back to consistent updates shortly!
> 
> As always I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, as I am actually immensely proud of it :)

Wolffe allowed me to stay moping in the bed the next day. In fact, he actually encouraged me to rest, forcing me to simply rest and watch the HoloNet. He only left to get me food and to contact the men with an update on our new cruiser. Otherwise, he chose to sit beside me, offering quiet support as I processed the events of the previous few days. The only sound in our small room was his gentle humming as he rubbed small circles across my back. 

Sinker and the others did not stay long after forcibly cuddling me. The three stayed just long enough for me to recount my experiences at the Temple and for Wolffe to grow irritated at their presence. The man appeared to be feeling almost territorial after our capture. He did not wish for me to be out of his sight. 

The second day of our miniature leave, Wolffe was growing restless. I found that he often had a difficult time when we were in one place for too long. As such, he all but forced me out of the bed early the next morning to walk through the streets. 

I found that the crowd were making me nervous. There were simply too many people for me. As we walked, I noticed the streets were familiar, despite the fact I had spent little time on this side of the lower levels in my youth. It was not until we walked past the seamstress shop that I realized where we were. 

As we passed, Banks came outside, looking infuriated. I elbowed Wolffe, forcing him to the side as she exited the store looking furious. We stood to the side as she paced past us, mumbling under her breath. Wolffe huffed out a laugh.

“I think I dodged a bullet getting you,” he chuckled. I nodded, noting that the girl was typing on her comm link as she walked back towards the waiting ships. 

“You have no idea,” I laughed, gesturing towards the small cafe we had found shelter beside. “Let’s get some food.” He smiled, gesturing to me to lead the way. We ordered quickly finding a small table in the corner of the cafe. No one seemed to notice our presence.

It was comforting simply sitting together, no one knowing who we were or which battalion we belonged to. 

“Before we get our new ship-” 

“I believe it’s called the Infinity,” Wolffe interrupted me, as though this was pressing information. I nodded, liking the name. 

“Well, before we board the Infinity,w e should really thank Commander Bly,” I said softly. “His unit saved our lives.”

“We will,” Wolffe assured me. ‘I owe him for the save.”

“Oh,” I asked, taking a sip from my cup of tea. The service droid placed our tray in front of us. Much to my delight, Wolffe’s sandwich had come on a little pink plate. He eyes it warily, as though the offending plate had somehow tarnished his food. 

“Bly is a busy man,” Wolffe offered by way of explanation, slowly picking up the food. I rolled my eyes. 

“Wolffe-”

“Look, he saved your life, and that means I owe him, drop it,” Wolffe snapped defaulting back to his usual malice. I sighed, picking at my own food. 

“I want to thank the woman who healed me, Eir, I think her name was,” I said continuing as if he had not spoke. Wolffe placed his sandwich down once again, shaking his head. 

“I need to figure out what she did to you,” he grunted. “That was not natural.”

“You’ve seen General-”

“That’s different,” Wolffe snapped. “He’s a Jedi, she’s a-”

“She is a Normian Liason,” I responded, pointedly stealing a large bite of his food. “They use magic and the Force differ-”

“No, she is too happy,” he snapped. “I don’t care about the magic or whatever she was doing I just want to know what kind of monster is that happy in the middle of a war.”

“Wolffe,” I sighed. He glared at me, daring me to fight with him about this. 

“I will figure it out,” he snapped, crossing his arms as a petulant child would. “You should request she spends a mission on the Infinity.”

“I will not if you are going to go out of your way to make her uncomfortable,” I snapped. Wolffe snorted.

“Not uncomfortable,” he smiled now, his teeth shining brightly in false innocence. “I just want to test a theory.”

“No.”

“You really take the fun out of everything,” he snapped, finally eating his food. I sighed, turning back to my people watching. This seemed to irritate Wolffe further, as he started loudly reviewing his food.”

“It’s dry,” he said chewing impossibly loud. “They really need to work on their bread to meat ratio.”

“You’re insufferable,” I snapped turning back to him. Wolffe paused mid bite his eyes growing wide. 

“Civ,” Wolffe gently touched my elbow. We both turned to look at the woman entering the shop, her swollen stomach telling me that she was moments away from becoming a mother. 

“I think that’s-” Wolffe shushed me, pointedly looking away from her. 

“I have a feeling I know what happened and we are not getting involved,” he snapped. “Remind me to call Cody later.”

“You think Cody has something to do with a pregnant Senator,” I asked. Wolffe shook his head. 

“No, but a certain younger brother might be at fault for this one,” he sighed, turning back to me. We finished our meal in relative silence, simply relaxing in one another’s company. What felt like minutes turned into hours as Wolffe and I relaxed, momentarily forgetting the absolute nightmare we had just experienced together. 

The sun was beginning to set as we left our table. The streets around us had thinned out tremendously, to the point where Wolffe actually took my hand as we began walking towards the hotel and barracks. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder softly as we walked.

For that moment, things felt normal. It felt as though we were an average couple simply enjoying our evening. 

“Wolffe,” someone shouted from behind us, causing us to lunge apart. Commander Bly and Eir stood behind us, thei reposition incredibly similar to our own. The four of us approached one another, no one speaking as we all simply observed our situation. 

“Well,” Eir finally broke the silence, a cheery smile spreading across her features. “I suppose your protectiveness makes more sense now.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Wolffe snapped. I eyed him for a moment before turning to face Eir. A silent understanding passed between us.

“Wolffe,” I said softly. “She’s been inside my mind, she likely already knew.” 

“I-”

“It’s best to just let it be,” Bly offered, cutting off Wolffe’s objections. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I have a civilian of my own to deal with.”

“Tell Banks I hope she falls into Bantha shit,” I offered, causing both of our companions to laugh.

“Do you need another one,” Bly asked Wolffe. The Commander chuckled, pulling me into his side for a moment. 

“One is more than enough,” he assured his brother, who rolled his eyes slightly.

“Well if you ever change your mind-”

“With all due respect, Commander, over my dead body will that woman ever work with the 104th,” I smiled. “You may have saved our lives, for which we are immensely grateful, but you would have to kill me yourself.”


	37. The Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> I realized I have been neglecting this fic slightly as of late which simply will not do. As such I decided an extra update was in order! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!

Leave ended far too suddenly for my taste. Wolffe and I spent the final two days of our time off exploring the city and attempting to find new supplies for our rooms aboard our new star destroyer. I found comfort in his constant presence, as having him beside me meant that the visions would not come to pass. We had been separated in the nightmares and standing together, our hands gently brushing against one another let me know that there was no way that we would wind up in such a desperate place.

As the days wore on, I found myself dreading our return to the command ship, as it meant that we were returning to the very thing which had broken me only a few days prior. The dread only worsened when the General informed us that there would be an official ceremony to celebrate the monuments ship we were bring given. The Chancellor himself was inviting upon such festivities. 

On the morning of the ceremony, I woke early, sweating profusely despite the relative chill of the room. Wolffe groaned, his arm tightening around my waist as he pulled me into his broad chest.

"Please," he groaned. "Just rest for a few more minutes."

"I wish I could," I sighed, cuddling in closer. Wolffe sighed, opening his good eye for a moment.

"Civvie, worrying about it is only going to make this afternoon worse," he grumbled. "We'll take it as it comes."

"Fine," I conceded, allowing Wolffe to roll us so I was straddling his hips, our chests pressed firmly together.

When we woke for real, we were running late. The two of us scrambled to change into our dress uniforms as our comm links screamed reminders at us. We ran towards the loading docks, just as the hour hit. The General already stood waiting, humor radiating off of him as he watched Wolffe and I both pull on our overcoats as we slowed.

"Good timing," the modulated voice of the General said softly to us. From the stage, I could see the Chancellor take his place behind a large podium.

"Got caught in traffic," Wolffe offered causing the General to laugh. Looking up, I watched as the screens displayed the statistics of our new home. The Infinity was to be the largest of the Venator-class Star Destroyers. It was rivalled only by the Negotiator itself. Objectively, it was a beautiful vessel, far nicer than the previous destroyer, the Warrior. General Plo walked resolutely in front of Wolffe, his head held high as he approached the Chancellor. 

Camera crews filmed from all angles as Wolffe mounted the stage, gesturing to me to follow him. We came to stand directly behind the General. At his podium, the Chancellor was smiling, though the expression did not meet his eyes, as it had the last time I had seen him. 

“I hate this,” Wolffe muttered to me as we waited for the ceremony to begin. I chuckled softly.

“Just smile and look tough,” I told him, eyeing the Chancellor as he cleared his throat.

“Citizens of the Republic,” he began, his voice echoing across the collected spectators. “Today, the Republic celebrated the retirement of the Ventor-class star destroyer, the Warrior, as well as welcoming the newest destroyer to the fleet, the Infinity.” 

Cheers erupted around us as the assembled group looked upon the ship. From the decks, you could see the bodies of the 104th as they loaded the ship for our first launch. I smiled slightly, despite myself, sensing just how momentous this ship was in the grand scheme of the war. We may have suffered to get it, but it would be an honor to serve aboard. 

“This ship was so named due to the resilience of her crew,” the Chancellor continued, gesturing towards the General and Wolffe. “The 104th Battalion has been decimated on multiple occasions, however, they have always managed to secure victory to the Republic and its allies. “

The crowd cheered once again, snapping pictures and shouting towards us. One woman even threw her top at Wolffe, causing him to recoil. 

“I hope you all will join me in celebrating this spectacular Battalion as they begin their journey aboard the largest ship in the entire Grand Army of the Republic!”

The cheers began once again, as General Koon approached the Chancellor, shaking his hand firmly for the photos. Wolffe groaned, though remained silent as we were ushered away from the reporters. 

“I was informed we were to wait here,” I muttered to Wolffe. ‘The Chancellor sent word that they were replacing both of our Medals.” Wolffe rolled his eyes. 

“If only they could replace my-”

“Ah, Commander,” the Chancellor greeted, coming down from his stage. “I do hope you enjoyed the festivities.”

“My deepest thanks, Chancellor Palpatine,” Wolffe said smoothly, inclining his head towards the man, as a sign of respect. 

“Leave us,” the Chancellor snapped towards his guards. The harshness of his tone caught me off guard. I suddenly realized Wolffe and I were completely alone with the Chancellor, all pretenses and protections stripped from us. 

“Tell me,” he began again the moment the clones who had been guarding him stepped away. “How much longer is left in your assignment, Auxiliary Commander?” 

“We are a little over half way through, sir,” I said, growing nervous in regards to this line of questioning. The Chancellor nodded once.

“And tell me,” he continued, eyeing me. Beside me Wolffe shifted, clearly just as nervous as I was. “Have you paid heed to my warning?”

“Yes, Chancellor Palpatine,” I nodded, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact. The man chuckled. 

“Commander,” he snapped towards Wolffe. “Your expressions betray you.”

“Sir?” Wolffe sounded concerned as he responded, clearly disliking the trajectory of the conversation.

“You do remember your mandate, correct?”

‘Yes, sir,” Wolffe snapped. “I know my duties.”

“Very good,” the elderly man smiled widely, revealing a slightly uneven smile. “Then you will do well to remember that your Auxiliary Commander is only temporary.”

“Yes, sir,” Wolffe responded, his voice tight. “She will be given the opportunity-”

“You misunderstand me, Commander,” The Chancellor sneered. “You will not be requesting ac continuation with this fine member of the Grand Army of the Republic Auxiliry Division.”

“What are you saying,” I interrupted. 

“The Commander here knows exactly what I mean,” the Chancellor replied, glaring at me. “It would be selfish of him to keep your talents reserved only to his men after all. I am sure that there are other Battalions who are in much greater need than your current assignment.”

“Yes,” Wolffe agreed, his voice sounding strained. The Chancellor paused for a moment before nodding, handing Wolffe both of our medals. 

“I will be reaching out to the Auxiliary on behalf of you,” Palpatine continued. “Perhaps, a position here training the newest recruits will be suitable.”

“With all due respect-”

“Enough,” The Chancellor cut me off. “The decision is yours, Auxiliary Commander, upon the end of your deployment you will be offered many options. Including permanent assignment to both the 104th and the Coruscant Training Facilities. I pray you choose the right position.” 

Wolffe and I stood tall, alongside one another as the Chancellor turned from us, his very clear threat hanging in the air. My fate was sealed unless I chose a new path. Wolffe did not speak t me as the man retreated from us. Instead he spoke to the Chancellor's back.

"There's a storm brewing," he said softly, "and the Chancellor just placed all the power directly in your lap."


	38. Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> The long awaited update, I know my schedule is abysmal haha!
> 
> Special shoutout to MoonWatcher404 for the Among Us reference in this chapter, just a subtle nod to your absolutely hysterical comments 
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts :)

Wolffe and I approached the Infinity in silence, both of us processing what had just occurred. Wolffe held our medals clenched in his fist tightly, his jaw working as though he was chewing on his tongue. Clearly, he had thoughts about the conversation but was refraining from comment until we were safely in private. I stayed a few steps behind him as we walked, silently fearing the future. There was a tension between us only built with each step we took. It was as if I was boarding the 104th destroyer for the first time all over again.

The ship was nearly identical to the previous one, the only obvious difference being that there was a severe lack of personality in the halls. Over the mess hall there was no longer the shot of Wolffe and I from the Gala flyer. The once bantha bros barracks no longer smelled horrifically. I found that I even missed the blaster burns which had lined the corridor from the various attacks we had endured aboard the previous destroyer. The entire ship felt sterile. Even the door to my own quarters felt foreign. 

Wolffe touched my elbow gently as we approached the door, the first sign of affection he had shown me since the Chancellor had turned from us. I turned to look into his eyes, his familiar face closed off to me, as it had been the first time I had entered the bridge.

“What are you going to do,” he asked softly, looking over my head. I shook my head, before unlocking the door. 

“I don’t know,” I said softly. “I don’t want to leave.” 

“I can speak to the general-”

“And tell him what exactly,” I asked. “The Chancellor made his position on the matter clear.”

“I don’t know,” Wolffe sighed, placing his hand on the door so I could enter the quarters in front of him. 

“I will figure out a way to keep you here, where you belong,” Wolffe snarled, though it lacked his usual conviction. I nodded once, sensing that he had much more to say. 

“All we can do for now is wait,” I said softly, shaking my head. Our rooms were the same as they had previously been. Blank. In the closet, I saw I had new armor, the bright orange a sharp contrast to the metallic walls around us. The connecting door was open, showing the larger room Wolffe would be assigned to, the small table bare for likely the last time. I smiled slightly. 

“At least we still have our room.” Wolffe nodded, still pointedly not looking at me,throwing both medals onto the small bed. He followed suit, throwing himself down with a thud, coming to sit with his back against the wall. 

“Civvie, I think our relationship is putting you in greater danger,”He began softly, finally looking directly at me. His eyes told me that he was struggling to find the words he was looking for. I rolled my eyes.

“Well, I made the decision-”

“Civ,” he groaned. “Don’t get indignant with me. We need to change something if you are to stay with the 104th-”

“I am not indignant,” I snapped, coming to stand in front of him. “I am pointing out that I made this decision and I am allowed-”

“Well maybe the decision was not fully yours to make,” Wolffe snapped. “This whole thing puts us both in considerable danger-”

“Danger which we both were aware of before we did anything,” I snapped. Wolffe groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I am just trying to say that maybe we should be more careful about-”

“About what, Wolffe,” I snarled. “We don’t even have titles-”

“For a valid reason-”

“What even is this Wolffe,” I snapped, growing frustrated. “One minute we’re arguing, the next we are banging on the bridge-”

“Civvie,” Wolffe had the decency to turn red at the reminder. 

“- then we turn around and the Supreme Chancellor himself is threatening us.” 

“Civvie,” Wolffe snapped. “Why are you talking about this right now? What is the point? There are bigger issues here than if I call you my girlfriend or not.”

“Well, am I, Commander?” I screamed growing frustrated. “Because if I am then it changes my reaction to what just happened. If I am just another extended hookup like Athena-”

“Why are you so obsessed with her,” Wolffe snapped, lunging to his feet. He came to stand directly in front of me, his form towering over my own. “She was never anything compared to you.”

“Well, she at least got a title,” I snapped. Wolffe threw his hands up, causing me to flinch slightly on instinct. This forced the Commander to pause for a moment. For a minute, I was thrown back to the visions Ventress had forced upon me.

“I need you to go,” I said softly. “I need space.”

“Civvie,” Wolffe lowered his voice. “I didn’t mean to-”

‘No, I need you to leave me alone,” I snapped, tears welling in my eyes. “I need you to go.”

“I-”

“Get out, Wolffe,” I shrieked towards him, the tears finally welling over, “Get out of my quarters.”

“Civvie-”

“No, I need you to go,” I snapped. Wolffe nodded once, moving quickly towards his door.

“I’ll be here if you need me,” he said simply. I shook my head, listening to the door snap shut behind him before I collapsed onto my knees. Sobs wracking my body. 

The titles were only the crux of the issue I was having with Wolffe. I felt as though I was being abandoned again, by the one person I truly believed would never leave me. We had been through so much together and yet he still refused to commit to me more than by shared words. I wanted more than Wolffe was giving me.

I wanted security.

I wanted a family.

I wanted a home. 

I lost track of time as I cried, mourning the life I had believed I had found aboard the Warrior and now the Infinity. I mourned it all, crying until all that came out was dry hiccups and the occasional squeak from my painfully dry throat. 

As I pulled myself together, I realized more than anything, I wanted Wolffe. I wanted the familiar comfort his presence brought me. With a sigh, I wiped under my eyes and slowly padded my way towards our shared door, as I had done nearly every night since Khorm. 

Wolffe was not sitting at his table as he normally did at night when I would join him. Instead he had his back to me, sitting at the scarcely used terminal just beside his small kitchen.

“Fox did it,” he yelled into the screen. “I saw him.”

“You always blame Fox,” someone responded, though in my state I could not determine who. 

“Vote Wolffe.”

“Yeah vote Wolffe.”

Without speaking, I sat down upon his bed, the groaning of the fresh springs causing Wolffe to snap away from his terminal, his eyes meeting my own swollen one's. 

“Ah, I’m going to have to go,” he said quickly. There were groans from the other end.

“Tell the Auxiliary Commander that she is a brave woman,” one of the voices said softly. 

“She heard you,” Wolffe responded, clearly irritated.

“Tell her that she has a nice a-” I laughed as Wolffe switched off his game, coming to sit beside me on the bed. 

“I’m-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said quickly. “I just know that I cannot sleep without you.” Wolffe nodded at this shifting us both so my head was on his chest.

“Then sleep, we have six months to figure things out,” he said softly, stroking my hair as he began to softly hum my song. 

“I have to go to Kamino for a few days,” Wolffe informed me, quietly some weeks later. I nodded once, opening his schedule. The discussion of titles had not come up since, though our relationship had continued relatively unchanged. During the day we worked, arguing about nearly everything. 

At night, we would sleep, gripping one another as if it was the only thing keeping us from flying into the space surrounding the Infinity. We did not discuss the Chancellor’s threat or what we were doing. To anyone outside of our room, we were friends, argumentative friends. Even Sinker, who had always teased me about my crush on the Commander, did not say anything anymore, too caught up in the frequent letters he received. 

“Training,” I questioned. Wolffe shook his head at this, his eyes downcast. 

“They need someone to oversee the Citadel final test,” he said simply. “I went through ARC training with Colt, it should only be for a few days.” I nodded again, the death of Commander Colt was still fresh in everyone’s minds. “I have contacted Star Corps to borrow Commander Luca in my absence.”

“The Padawan?” 

“Yeah,” Wolffe laughed. “He’s bringing your fe’ea friend with him.”

“Eir is coming here,” I asked, smiling slightly. Wolffe simply nodded, clearly distracted.

“I need you to do something while she’s here,” he said softly, leaning across my desk to rest his forehead against my own. I nearly jumped at the unfamiliar gesture. Around us, the clones all stared openly at their Commander.

“What,” I asked, smiling slightly at the proximity. It would only take a small twitch to close the distance between us, kissing him openly in front of the others. Instead, I simply stared back into his eyes, mentally undressing him, as I often did throughout the day.

“I need you to figure out how she does, whatever it is she does,” he said simply. “I expect a full report upon my return.”


	39. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> This is a bit different but I wanted to try writing a chapter where Civvie doesn't actually directly interact with Wolffe and kinda realizes the things are very difficult

I fell into my work as soon as Wolffe left, finding that the distraction of keeping the unit together in his absence was more than enough to keep me busy. Between the new arrivals, the new ship,and the usual chaos of the Wolfpack, I was lucky to even find a single moment to myself. 

“Comet, just because the Commander is away does not give you an excuse to be late to formation.”

“Sinker, stop writing whatever you are writing and get over here.”

“Has anyone heard from Commander Luca and Eir?”

The list went on, but I always found something else to do. Keeping busy allowed me to ignore the fact that each and every passing day was a day closer to the very clear ultimatum set by the Chancellor. Over the course of the first three days without Wolffe, I barely paused in my work, finding every excuse I coud to avoid being alone for any period of time.

Luckily, even General Koon did not seem to find issue with my fretting, instead offering me additional activities I could do in place of staying still.

“Wolffe called this morning,” he offered me by way of greeting on the third day. “He wanted to know if you have made any progress on his special assignment for you.” I laughed, handing off my reports for the General to review. 

“He is ridiculous,” I chuckled. 

“I will not argue with you about that,” the Jedi responded, his tone dry. “Have you completed your logs for the month?”

“Next month as well,” I smiled widely. “Not having to chase down the Commander for everything had doubled my productivity.”

“Excellent,” the General chuckled. “Take the day off to catch up on rest.”

“I can’t do that,” I responded, feeling the slight edges of panic leeching their way into my senses. “I still have to-”

“You are avoiding taking care of yourself,” the Jedi scolded. 

“I-”

“No,” general Koon held up his hand at me. “Be honest with me for a moment Auxiliary Commander.”

“ I am always honest with you,” I responded, turning to fully face the General. THe man shook his head again.

“I would point out that you tried to his the nature-”

“It was none of your business.”

“All of you are my business, you , Wolffe, Sinker, each and every one of you matters to me,” THe General appeared sincere in his words. “You have a bad habit of using work to bury your distress.”

“What is there to be distressed about,” I asked, already turning back to my datapad. THe GEneral sighed. 

“Facing off with an assassin, being called to the Jedi Council, watching your lover lose his eye-”

“Wolffe is not my lover,” I snapped indignantly. The General audibly sighed at this, seeing that I was intending on arguing with him on this as much as I possibly could.

“I want you to take time to be an individual this week,” the General continued. “You only have a little bit of time left with us here, I want you to have an identity once the war ends.”

“I won’t be the issue after the war, General,” I said softly, looking around at the countless clones milling around the bridge. “Literally every man around us was made to fight and die in this war, they are the ones who should be finding their individuality.”

“You are not wrong,” Koon agreed, following my gaze with his own. “However, you are my immediate concern.”

“You need me here,” I argued further, displeased he had seen through my attempt to distract him. 

“I have Commander Luca and Eir to help me on the bridge. I am ordering you to take a break.”

“I will take a break when the Commander returns,” I snapped. 

“Now,” Koon snapped. “I am not one to pull rank, but you do answer to me, I am ordering you to take a step back and take time for yourself.

“Yes, sir,” I snapped turning on my heel, irritated at the order 

“Leave the datapad,” the General called after me. I threw my head back in irritation, having been caught in my scheme. I stalked off of the Bridge, walking directly past the rest of the crew. 

I was so caught up in my irritation I failed to notice the loud noise coming from one of the conference rooms or the whirling bodies of Eir and Sinker. It was not until much later that I realized I had walked directly past the soon to be infamous dance battle of the 104th. 

I did not pause until I walked directly into Commander Luca. The man fell back as I stumbled, falling on top of the Padawan. 

“I would say I’m sorry, but for once it appears the collision was not entirely my fault,” he laughed helping me to my feet. I laughed with the man, offering an apology of my own.

“Would you mind helping me find the Bridge, “he asked. “Master Plo called for me but-”

“Of course,” I smiled, “he’ll be missing me anyway, follow me Commander.”

“Thank you, uh-”

“They call me Civvie,” I offered. The Padawan paused at this. 

“We have a Coordinator as well, he laughed, falling into pace beside me. “She’s a bit unpleasant.”

“Banks is the worst,” I laughed. “If my title meant anything I would remove her in a heartbeat.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kuca laughed. “I’m sure Bly would be pleased to see her go.” We began walking in silence, retracing my steps only moments before. When we reached the familiar double doors, I paused, realizing the General was going to give me hell for this. I smiled, realizing I was about to royally irritate the General.

“Commanders on deck,” someone shouted. The General turned from the holotable with a sigh.

“Auxiliary Commander, I ordered you to-”

“Commander Luca needed help finding the Bridge,” I snapped to attention. “I was just helping-”

“Go, “the General waived his hand at me. “Do not come back until Commander Wolffe returns.”

“But General-”

“No.”

“Fine, “ I snapped, exiting the Bridge once again, leaving Luca looking confused at my dismissal. With a sigh, I returned to my quarters, looking around the space I so often shared with Wolffe. In the corner his uniform stood folded on the small table, clean as he had not used it before he had left for Kamino. 

With a sigh, I flopped down on the bed, burying my head under the pillow as I let out a sigh. No sooner had the door closed than the totality of my troubles began weighing down upon me. 

As always happened when I was alone for too long, I began reliving the past seven months of my life. I began thinking of Khorm. I thought of Ventress' laugh as she hurt me.

I groaned, flipping onto my back remembering the fact that the Chancellor himself wanted me removed from the one family I had found. Without them I would be truly alone. I did not wish to go back to that. 

I had become spoiled in my time with the 104th. They had shown me love and support and friendship when I needed it most. 

I would find a way to stay with them and return the favor.


	40. The Other Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> I hope you are doing well this fine Friday! Here is a fairly long update for you to enjoy! 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy and please let me know your thoughts :)

Wolffe was gone for an entire month, four times the expected time of the assignment. Thus the General allowed me back on the Bridge at the end of the first week, under the stipulation that I actually took my off rotations to rest and do something for myself. 

I took to organizing Wolffe and I's room, making it feel more like a home. 

Wolffe’s absence began to weigh on the unit as the weeks passed. Where once there was a joking sense of relief that he was not there to breathe down everyone’s neck, there became a hole. Suddenly the men felt as though they were without leadership, making them turn to me in his absence. It was difficult juggling both of our jobs while simultaneously seeking to improve morale around the destroyer. It was an endless uphill battle on my end, attempting to find ways to counter the very clear absence. 

Wolffe checked in on us weekly, calling to the Bridge to make sure things were still happening in his absence. I found that the distance between us slowly made me deflate. I missed Wolffe and the way he challenged me on everything I attempted to do. I missed the way he would glare at anyone who dared move too much while he was concentrating. I missed the way he would shoot me looks throughout the day, letting me know that no matter how trying the day was that in the privacy of our room he would show me just how much I meant to him.

I missed my Wolffe. 

During his check-ins it was all business. Quick updates on the men as well as his assignment, nothing more. His presence on Kamino proved to be highly successful as the cadets naturally feared the man and would do just about anything he told them without hesitation. It was giving him quite the big head from the sound of it. I attempted to keep him in his place during our discussions but found that even my usual taunts did nothing to his ever growing ego. 

At around the two week mark, he actually reached out to me, privately. He appeared to be well rested despite his hectic schedule on the planet. 

“Civvie,” he greeted with a small smile. His eyes looked over me for a moment. “How are you holding up?’ 

“Never better.” I shrugged, attempting to stifle my yawn. I was exhausted, as I had been attempting to find ways to both satisfy the General and his mandate to take time to myself and take care of the unit. Commander Luca and Eir had helped me tremendously, but I found that I did not trust them to do some of my more time consuming responsibilities. 

They did not know the Wolffe Standard as I did and I was not going to allow the unit to slip in his absence. 

“Civvie, don’t lie to me.” Wolffe glared at me, his arms coming to cross his chest. For the first time I could remember he was in his full ARC armor, complete with the silly satellite dish looking shoulder pieces he did not usually wear. 

He looked every bit the part. It was something to see. 

“I might kill them all before you get back.”

“There’s my girl,” he laughed, before catching himself and quickly schooling his features into the usual cool mask. We still had not discussed our previous argument further, instead choosing to stick to what we had fallen into. 

We had no true commitment to one another, a fact that did not sit well with me. He had all but proposed to me after the Ventress situation, however, he refused to call me anything more than his Civvie. I was an illicit affair at best and I did not like feeling as though I did not matter. 

“How’s the assignment going,” I asked. Wolffe actually smiled at this, as he only ever did when we were alone. 

“Well, they just extended my assignment here by two weeks, by order of the Chancellor,” he seemed pleased despite the fact that the Chancellor had directly interfered with his life once again. I sighed, recognizing that things were going to continue to be difficult around the Infinity.

“You’d think he has something better to do,” I groaned. Wolffe simply nodded at this. “We really need you here.” 

“Civvie,” Wolffe said, shaking his head. “You’ve run the unit without me in the past-”

“Never like this,” I snapped. “I’m losing my mind over here, it’s all too much and the nightmares are just getting worse.” 

“What do you mean,” he asked softly, his face softening slightly as he saw just how much I was struggling in his absence. “I thought you had the nightmares under control.”

“When I have you, here, I do," I snapped. “But waking up alone in this room everyday, screaming, well, it tears through me, Wolffe.” 

“Have you told the General,” he asked, clearly understanding part of my issue, but missing the underlying issue. I missed him so much. I shook my head. 

“It’s not his business,” I muttered, crossing my arms as though that would protect me from the probing questions. 

“He’s a Jedi, he may have the answers,” Wolffe shrugged, clearly unsure what to say to me. I nodded, disregarding the advice immediately. 

“If I tell him about the nightmares then I have to tell him about the Chancellor,” I sighed, leaning back against the bed for a moment. Wolffe nodded, his face becoming completely closed off to me.

I had struck a nerve with him. 

“I mean we’re approaching the seven month mark at this point, you really should figure out where you’re going to go after this. General Koon can probably help-”

“I am staying here,” I snapped. Wolffe groaned at this, clearly irritated at my determination. He threw his head back with his eye roll, his shoulders dropping to compensate for the exaggerated movement. 

“Civ-”

“I am not leaving,” I snapped. Wolffe sighed again, shaking his head. 

“Tell me something,” he said softly after a heavy pause. “What is keeping you here?”

“I am staying here because you need me,” I snapped. Wolffe shook his head at me, clearly disliking that answer.

“So you’re making the decision based upon emotion,” he phrased it as though it was not a question, but rather an accusation. I frowned at this, huffing at his implication. 

“Wolffe-”

“No, I see what’s happening here,” he said simply. “You’re letting your emotions dictate your life.”

“I am not,” I snarled.

“Then tell me, why do you want to put titles on what is happening between us,” Wolffe snapped, his eyes shining with something I could not quite place. 

“Because this is all I have,” I snapped. “I don’t have a family, I have this unit, or have you forgotten that part?”

“You have the Aux,” Wolffe snapped. “You have a duty to them and to yourself to-”

“Don’t you dare tell me about duty,” I snapped, straightening up in my anger. “I have fallen off of a cliff, gotten tortured by the Separatists, wrangled you, and nearly died on multiple occasions in the name of my duty.” 

“Civ-”

“No, you listen to me,” I snapped. “I have this unit and I have you, that’s it. I am not going to let the Chancellor and some stupid law take away the closest thing I have to stability-”

“This isn’t a life for you,” Wolffe shouted, clearly growing irritated with me. “If you go to a new unit you’ll be safe and still have the bond with the men you have here. Plus, I don’t have to worry about the implications of what the Chancellor told us.” 

“I don’t care,” I snapped. “Wolffe, I want you, alright, I want you and the life we have together.” 

“Civvie, there’s a reason we never put any sort of title on this,” his voice was soft, too soft for my comfort. He only ever took this tone when he was doing something that even he viewed as particularly brutal. The only time I could remember him using it was when he forced Sinker to crawl through the waste exchange looking for a missing blaster. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I never allowed us to title things because this cannot become a defining factor in our lives,” he said softly as though he was choosing his words carefully. “I was speaking to-”

“Who,” I snapped. Wolffe groaned.

“Please Civ, let me finish. I was speaking to Rex and Cody,” he snapped.”I told them everything.”

“Everything,” I asked, suddenly feeling panicked.

“Yeah, I told them the entire story,” he said softly. “From the day you arrived to this call. I told them every single detail I could remember and they both agree-”

“Agree about what,” I snarled. Wolffe sighed, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. 

“They both offered to take you, in order to prevent an issue with the Chancellor-”

“We already have an issue with the chancellor,” I snapped. “Or have you forgotten that he directly threatened us.” 

“Let me finish,” Wolffe snapped, his words tearing through me. “I swear your inability to listen will be the death of us all.”

“Fine,” I responded with equal venom.

“The Chancellor gave you an option,” he continued, his voice hoarse. “You can go to Coruscant and train new recruits-”

“Or I can stay here,” I snapped. Wolffe glared at me. 

”He made it very clear that is not a real option,” Wolffe snapped, interrupting me this time. “However, I can get you a spot with Rex or Cody and they will be able to-”

“I’m not leaving,” I snarled. “I have been running this unit-”

“I’m not telling you it needs to be now,” he snarled, his voice becoming considerably darker. “I am saying that in four months you will need to decide between the 501st and 212th.”

“No,” I snapped. “Not happening, I chose the 104th.” 

“What do I have to do to get it through your head that you are not staying,” Wolffe snarled, his lip curling away from his teeth as it so often did when he was on the verge of breaking. 

“Nothing you can say or do will change my mind,” I snapped. “You need me just as much as I need you.”

“You need me,” Wolffe paused his question hanging between us. I nodded once.

“I’ve told you that I love you,” I snapped. “I need you in my life and you are not going to push me out of yours just because two of your brothers lack the emotional intelligence to-”

“This is why we need to cut this off here. We cannot keep this up any longer.” Wolffe pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, taking a deep breath

“Wolffe-”

“Please let me finish,” he snapped. “When I return to the fleet we need to stop pretending that there’s a future here.”

“You’re the one who promised me one,” I snapped. “After Ventress tortured me you said that you had plans for our future.”

“If you recall I said that you dying interfered with my plans for the future, and I have realized that allowing our relationship to continue as it has been progressing is a direct shot to having the both of us executed for treason.”

“What are you talking about,” I snapped.

“When I return to the fleet we are not going to be sharing a room any longer, we are not going to be anything more than a Commander and his Aux until you can be transferred to a safer unit.”

“I don’t-”

“Civvie, we are not continuing and that is the last I will say on the matter,” Wolffe snapped. 

“Do I not get a say,” I snapped. Wolffe simply shook his head.

“You’ve proven to me today that you are not capable of thinking without letting your emotions control you,” he snapped. “Rex and Cody were right, we need to end this here and you need to go with one of them.”

“No.” 

“I’m sorry, Civ, but I’ve decided and that is final.”


	41. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> So I kinda lied, last chapter was a little rough and I totally cried a little writing it. This one is not much better but we do get Dad Plo Koon and honestly I feel like that is apology enough!
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support on this work and please let me know what you think!

After that day, I began to dread seeing Wolffe again. Over the next two weeks I began to worry about the fact that I would have to face him so soon after he tore my heart out of my chest. I did not share with any of the others about what had transpired on our call, only saying that I had spoken to the Commander and that his mission had been extended. 

I did not say it out loud, but a small part of me had considered Wolffe to be my boyfriend for almost the entirety of our time together. We had done everything the couples on the HoloNet did, dates, dinners, arguments, even raising children if you counted Sinker and the others as children. Which I fully did. 

Eir was the first to notice something was off with me, her abilities allowing her to sense that there was something very wrong in my life. She did not directly ask me, or even so much as comment. Instead, she handed me a folded piece of paper with a number scribbled on it.

“You may remember my sister,” she said softly. “She asked me to tell you to call her if you ever had any issue.” I nodded at this, putting the number in my pocket. I did not call the woman that night, or even in the week that followed, too caught up in my own feelings of loss and fear. 

A small part of me longed for someone I could tell everything I had experienced too, as Wolffe had found in his brothers. I thought that maybe someone who was not a part of the issue would provide me with some clarity, or maybe even help me find a solution.

I made a point to be off of the Bridge whenever Wolffe called for his check ins. I could not bring myself to look at him after the abrupt end to the one thing that has been a constant source of "stability" in my life since I had joined the unit. Instead, I would force Sinker to take my place in the briefings. In exchange, I would run to the mail room and intercept his letters for him, hiding them in my own room until such time he could come and retrieve them. 

I did not speak of Wolffe, or even joke about him with the others as we waited for his return. Every time I heard his name it was like a fresh dagger to my chest, carving itself into me just as his words had. I felt betrayed by him, as though he had given up on me completely when I needed him the most. 

Which he had. 

Furthermore, I began to resent Rex and Cody, finding that I was just as hurt by their interference as I was by Wolffe’s actions. During briefings with the two men, I found myself acting standoffish, glaring and snarling at both men as often as I could. I had a new hatred within myself that I could not even begin to contain. 

It was at this point that my actions began to draw the attention of the Jedi. Commander Luca did not make a comment, instead watching me out of the corner of his eye as I snarked at the Captain, during a mission report. 

General Koon on the other hand did not allow that particular incident to pass without discussing it. 

“Are you going to tell me why you look as though you’re possessed by Wolffe himself every time Captain Rex opens his mouth,” General Koon asked me, his arms crossing over his chest like an irritated parent. I shrugged at the man, not wanting to admit to my child-ish acts. 

“No,” I snapped, turning back to my datapad. I began organizing my reports by system, hoping that pretending to be busy would pass my message to the general that I did not wish to be bothered. General Koon audibly sighed at this, shaking his head. Gently, he placed his hand over my own, lowering the screen before taking it gently from my hands. He paused for a moment, weighing the divide in his hand.

“When I agreed to take on a unit, I never expected to have to parent all of you,” he grumbled, mostly to himself. He placed my datapad down on the side of the holotable, his eyes catching my own as I watched his actions. I balled my fists at my sides, feeling exposed without the screen to hide behind. 

“No one asked you to-”

“Well, you obviously have something on your mind and it is hurting our relationship with other units,” the Jedi sighed. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Wolffe,” I snapped, not wishing to elaborate further. The General sighed.

“Breakup or argument,” he asked, gesturing towards the conference rooms. I shook my head. The General pointed again, his form telling me that there was simply no room for argument. I hung my head as I was led into the same room Wolffe and I had eaten together that very first night. I sighed remembering how uptight the Commander had been. 

“What happened,” the General asked, leaning against the wall beside the door.

“Argument,” I shrugged. The General did not speak, waiting for me to elaborate further. “He wants me to go with a different unit,” I sighed, not wishing to continue the discussion.

“Perhaps he is right,” the General said softly, uncrossing his arms. 

“I do not wish to leave,” I snapped, irritated that the General was taking Wolffe’s side in this. The two of them believed they were helping me, but failed to realize that I did not want to be helped. 

“The will of the Force-”

“Oh, don’t you give me that,’ I snarled, irritated. “The Force does not get to decide my life-”

“You may not have a say in such a matter>” I scoffed at this.

“General,” I snapped. “The Force has never done anything for me. This is not the will of the Force. This is the will of the childish, irritating, brick of a Commander that I have been forced to work with.”

“You would be surprised by the ways the Force has touched your life,” the Jedi said simply. “Perhaps you should consider the fact that you have done your duty here.”

“So now you want me to leave too,” I snapped, throwing my hand up in frustration. “It’s like none of you realize that-”

“Auxiliary Commander,’ the General interrupted me. “I have a feeling that the nature of this discussion reaches far deeper than just a simple placement issue with Wolffe. Talk to him about it, we will always have a place for you here should the two of you decide that this is where you will best serve the Republic.” 

With that the General left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts for a moment. I sat down heavily in the chair, pressing the heels of my palms against my eyes for a moment in an attempt to relieve the ever building pressure. 

Exiting the room, I felt worse than I had since I had first spoken to Wolffe. Not only had I begun to lose the only true family I had ever known, but now I had the General upset with me to the point where he all but gave up on our conversation.

Defeated, I rejoined the crew on the Bridge, grabbing my datapad from where the General had placed it before our talk. Sulking, i began answering messages again, irritated that I was stuck completing such menial tasks.

“Commander on deck,” Sinker shouted from behind me. I did not think much of his statement, assuming Luca had returned from wherever he had disappeared to this time. I sighed, mentally deciding that I would offer to give him a tour after I finished filtering through the transmissions. 

“Ah, Commander, find your way back from the mess hall alright,” I asked, not looking up from the world. There was a small chuckle from behind me, causing me to look up from my work.

Wolffe walked on the Bridge, his helmet under his arm. He smiled at me, as he so often did when we met at work in the mornings. The moment I saw his face, I felt my stomach twist in anger. 

He was looking at me as he had from the moment I met him.

He was looking at me as though he had not hurt me. 

He was looking at me as if things were normal.

Without thinking, I groaned, a loud noise that prompted half of the Bridge to chuckle. 

“Is that any way to greet your Commander,” Wolffe laughed, coming to stand beside me. I glared at him, my eyes narrowing as he had taught me.

“Is that any way to speak to me,” I responded, my voice laced with every ounce of anger I was feeling towards the man. Wolffe shrugged, putting his hands up slightly in mock surrender. 

“Well, things seem to be functioning almost well-” I snarled, his sentence tearing through me. On insist I reared my arm back, throwing my datapad across the holotable at his head. Wolffe stepped to the side allowing the item to fly past him, slamming into the airlock doors with a resounding crash. 

Wolffe and I glared at one another for a moment, both of us realizing just how bad the situation was. Wolffe nodded once, knowing that I was beyond angry. He reached down and picked up the screen,whistling low. 

“With aim like that, maybe you should go back to Coruscant,” he said softly. I huffed, turning on my heel and exiting the Bridge without a word. As I reached my room, I turned on the terminal, already planning on messaging Eir’s sister to let off some steam.

Maybe she would understand just how hurt and angry I was.


	42. Shoot the Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this update, I have been finalizing the last five chapters of this fic as well as prepping the sequel, so hang in there with me! 
> 
> AS always please let me know your thoughts!

Olrun and I began talking nightly, discussing our units and the various ways they irritated us. As the days wore on, I found that I was able to forget about my hurt when talking with her, instead focusing on our shared issues.

Like clones who did not seem to understand that sometimes communicating your issues and working together towards a solution was the best answer. 

As our relationship grew, we began confiding more in one another, sharing more personal aspects of our lives with each other. She even allowed me to listen to the recording of the men who plotted for the assassination of the royal family of her people. There was something familiar about the voice I heard, that I could not quite place. I found having a girlfriend to talk to made everything feel better, as though confiding in her allowed me a semblance of control over the ever spiraling trajectory of my own life. 

The issues came about during my shifts on the Bridge. Following Wolffe’s return to the fleet, I found that I was having a difficult time being in the same room with the man. He was the same Wolffe as always, rude, mean, and often incredibly gruff. He did not show me any additional malice, but there was a clear wall between us that had never existed before, even when I had first arrived.

He would often look at me for a moment, as though he had something he wished to say, but would always turn away after a moment. He could not seem to look at me for an extended period of time, his eyes telling me there were things I did not know.

Where Wolffe was collected with me, I was furious. Every time he opened his mouth, I found myself boiling with rage towards the man. I felt as though I was constantly on the verge of explosion. There was still a very large part of me which loved Wolffe and wanted him back.

The other part of me wanted to tear him limb from limb. 

“When does your deployment with us end?” Sinker asked one morning over caff. I shrugged. 

“Three months now.” 

“Do you have any ideas about the offers,” he asked. It was common knowledge around the Infinity that my time with the unit was coming to an end. Many of the men were saddened by the news, some even going so far as asking the General if there was any way I could stay longer. Wolffe had remained firm in his stance that I needed to leave, even tearing up forms that would extend my deployment when General Koon handed him them.

He had made it abundantly clear that I was not staying. 

“I know the 501st asked about me, but that’s it,” I took a sip of my far too hot caff. Officially, there had been no offers. According to my CO nearly every unit had expressed interest in me, from the 212th to Star Corps. However, there was no official list. I would not be receiving that until much closer to the end of my deployment. The only assignment offer I knew anything about was the 501st, due to the fact that Olrun had filled me in on the plan she had heard.

“Gonna work with Captain Rex?” Sinker snickered and I shook my head. Of the two offers Wolffe had discussed with me, or rather forced upon me, I was more interested in working with the 212tjh. Less than a year before, I would have felt elated at such a prestigious position. At that point, I would have seen leaving the 104th as an honor and accomplishment. I now wished more than anything I had made more mistakes that would allow me to stay where I wanted to be.

Now, I dreaded it, the thought of joining a unit so renowned for their dedication to perfection made me feel inadequate. A small part of me knew returning to the strict regulations many other units required would be difficult for me after such an astounding year. 

“Actually, I would be working alongside their ARC troopers,” I corrected, absently. Mentally, I was on the Bridge already, setting up as many media interviews for Wolffe as possible. It was the small things that made me feel better, like subjecting the man to hours of tedious outreach work.

“So, keeping Echo and Fives in line?”

“We both know Fives is the issue.” 

The two of us continued on, lightly teasing one another over caff before heading to the Bridge. I had not told Sinker explicitly of what had occurred between the Commander and I, but he was smart enough to know that our relationship was strained. Sinker and I worked our way towards the Bridge, quietly discussing the various units and the pros and cons of each. Sinker was not pleased that I would potentially be leaving but was supportive of my decisions. 

The Bridge was preparing for another relief mission when we arrived, forcing Sinker and I to split up and work independently. I sat at my small desk and began looking over the supply forms, to ensure we had enough items for the drop. To my dismay, there was a lack of nonperishable food on the ship. I sighed, realizing that I would need to tell Wolffe before we arrived.

Standing up from my desk, I quickly straightened my dress uniform. Wolffe was working on one of the holotables across the way, his head bowed over diagrams as always. 

“Commander,” I greeted, coming to stand at his right. Wolffe nodded in greeting, a small grunt telling me to continue. “There are some details of the upcoming relief mission-”

“Just get on with it,” Wolffe snapped. “I don’t have time for you to drag this out.”

“Yes, sir,” I snapped, irritated with him already. “We are low on s-”

“Just send the list to my datapad,” he snapped. I sighed. 

“No,” I snapped, my anger growing once again. “I am going to tell you because I have better things to do than sit here typing all of your duties out for you.” 

“It is your job to keep me organized, no,” he sneered, still not looking at me. “I tend to remember things better when they are written down.”

“Well, I have more important things to do than-”

“Then your job,” Wolffe asked, finally turning to look at me. His face was closed off, his cybernetic eye a pale contrast to his obviously flushed skin. I glared at him for a moment, the all consuming rage I felt towards him bubbling to the surface. 

“Than babying you, Commander” I snarled. Wolffe rolled his eyes, his arms crossing across his chest.

“Oh,” he snarled leaning in close to me. “So you have been throwing daily tantrums, since I arrived, is adult behavior now?”

“You’re the one who lacks the ability for basic empathy,” I snarled. “I mean who dumps someone over a call in the middle of an assignment minutes after calling them by their pet name?”

“I am trying to protect both of us,” Wolffe snarled. “You’re the one who threw a datapad at my head.”

“And I will do it again,” I snapped. 

“I will throw you out of that airlock faster than you could wind up,” he snapped his voice rising. With a huff I turned on my heel storming away and purposely knocking his maps off of the table he had been using. Wolffe snarled. 

“Civvie,” he shouted after me. I shook my head, pointedly returning to my desk and beginning work on his messages. 

I began drafting responses from the various units, being mindful that I needed to put in the units leave request to coincide with my transfer once I completed his messages.

“Civvie,” Wolffe snapped again, clearly angry that I was ignoring him. 

“She only responds to her title when she’s mad,” Sinker laughed from behind me. Wolffe groaned.

The rest of the day progressed in a similar fashion. I would try to do my job, Wolffe would be argumentative, and the two of us would return to our corners, glaring and snarling. The Bridge fell into an uneasy hustle as we approached the planet we were meant to be delivering supplies to. THe tension did not lift even as we began to pack the ships for landing. 

The journey to the planet surface was littered with arguing. 

“Stop tripping.” 

“Get out of my way.” 

“I swear, you are useless.” 

“Who taught you how to walk, Banthas?”

We continued arguing even as the General approached us, letting us know where to set up the community kitchen and other such necessities. It was the kitchen that reminded me of the initial issue that had started the current round of arguing. 

I had never told Wolffe we had no food for the village. The shouting match that resulted from that mistake nearly leveled the village we were in. 

“How could you forget the food,” Wolffe shouted in my face. “It’s the entire reason we are here.”

“I didn;t forget, you’re the one who decided to argue with me.”

“You still forgot!”

“If the two of you don’t work out whatever it is that is going on,” Sinker snapped over at us. “You’re going to get us all killed.”

The men around us all grunted in affirmation, clearly uncomfortable with our display. The General sighed. 

“I will contact the fleet, we should be able to figure something out,” Genera Koon offered, crossing his arms. “The two of you are going to return to the Infinity and will be receiving Article Six-”

“No,” I snapped. 

“General, I am not at fault for this,” Wolffe snapped at the same time. The General groaned. 

“We are not debating, “ the Jedi snapped at us, his patience obviously worn thin. “I cannot force you two to get along but this is out of hand.”


	43. Vod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> I hope you're ready for this one :) I've been sitting on this twist for a little bit now so I do hope you enjoy
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts :)

Things did not get better after our issues on the supply run. Individually, General Koon sat both Wolffe and I down to talk about the issue. He even tried sitting us down together to talk through our issues with one another as part of the counselling portion of our write ups. 

The shouting match that resulted from that particular meeting would go down in the history of the Republic as the second worst conflict of the entire Clone Wars. It ended with General Koon using his abilities to separate the two of us from our physical sparring match. In hindsight, I probably should not have attempted to tear out his remaining eye, in the presence of a Jedi. 

Wolffe claimed that I was being unprofessional. 

I was claiming that he was unreasonable. 

The cycle continued over the next month, to the point where my desk was removed from the Bridge for a period and there were talks of me leaving the unit before the end of the deployment. Every single day Wolffe and I argued, from the moment we set eyes on one another to the moment we separated for the night.

As we devolved, things which we had once held in privacy for one another became fair game. I insulted his eye, so he brought up my adoptive parents abandoning me during a briefing. The next day I informed the entire crew that he preferred being the little spoon. He would then retaliate by telling Sinker I was afraid of Loth Cats. 

We were tearing each other apart, any semblance of the passion we had shared was rapidly deteriorating. The only hint as to what had transpired between us was the momentary stolen looks between us. A quick glance up from paperwork or a lingering glance, were all that remained of our stolen moments. 

I hated the Chancellor for what he had done. More than anything, I wanted my Wolffe back. I wanted a secretly sweet man who would tiptoe into his own room after his time in the gym so he wouldn’t wake me.

I wanted the man who burned everything he attempted to cook but would eat it anyway because taste did not matter. 

Most of all, I wanted to have control over my own future. 

Nights for their part were no better than the Bridge, for an entirely different reason. I would sit alone in my room, wishing that Wolffe would open the door between us. We had always thrived in the night, our relationship safe within the confines of our shared rooms. 

It was nearly a month after our mission mistake that I first heard him through the door. I had been up near my closet, folding my clothes before turning in for the night when the quiet mutter began, pressing my ear to the wall, I could barely make out the words at first, only the tone. I found myself conformed by the warm timbre of his voice and the way that his soft accent made words sound like poems. 

After a few moments it became clear, Wolffe was talking to someone outside of the confines of the Grand Ary.

“I don’t want to have to do this,” he said softly. I could not make out the response, only that Wolffe scoffed at it.

“I had to put an end to it,” he said softly. “She wasn’t going to make the decision on her own. With the new intel, she would easily become a target, just like your Senator and the Doc.”

I sighed, realizing he was talking about me. I pressed my ear closer, realizing that there was much more at play here than just a simple ultimatum. 

Wolffe knew something I did not. 

As I listened Wolffe slipped into Mando’a, something he rarely did, unless he was discussing something he really did not want me to know. The only other time I had heard him use it had been when he had been telling General Koon his half of the transmission that had very nearly killed us all.   
I was surprised at the choice, given the fact he was alone in his room until I realized they were likely discussing whatever extra factor had caused the man to break up with me so suddenly. 

Not that we had ever been official, I reminded myself. 

Thinking quickly I jotted down as much of what he was saying as possible before exiting my room and heading towards Sinker’s barracks. My spelling was horrible given the fact I knew exactly three words in the language but hoped beyond all reason that he would be able to make sense of what I was trying to say.

When I arrived, Sinker was sitting on his bunk, scribbing on a paper,as I so often found him. I never asked him about the letters, knowing from my own relationship with Wolffe that him even sharing the fact that they existed with me was something of a compliment. Whoever the woman was he was speaking to was lucky to have him. 

“I need your help,” I said quickly, interrupting him. The man sighed, looking up at me as though I had interrupted something deeply personal. Which I had. 

“That’s never a good thing,” he grumbled, looking up at me. I handed him my paper.

“What does this say,” I asked. Sinker shrugged. 

“It’s just a bunch of letters,” he laughed. “It looks like maybe you were trying to write in Mando’a-”

“I was, Just please-”

“Fine,” he snapped. “Uh, this looks like Chancellor-” he began, before training off. 

“What does it say-”

“Civvie,” he said quickly. “You need to get rid of this paper.”

“Why?”

“It accuses the Chancellor of unspeakable things-”

“Sinker, what does it say,” I snapped. Sinker sighed, looking around the room for a moment, before dropping his voice considerably.

“It says that the Chancellor had hired the bounty hunter that Captain Rex killed on Batuu-”

“Sinker, I need exact translation,” I snapped. The clone shook his head. 

“Civvie, you must have heard this wrong,” he said slowly. “There’s no way-”

“Sinker,” I snarled, grabbing his shoulder. “I overheard a-”

“I do not want to know,” he snapped. “Bring this to Wolffe.”

“What if-”

“Civ, I am not getting involved in a treasonous game of-”

“Sinker,” I snapped. “Please, after everything I have done for you and this mysterious letter sender, please, do this for me.”

“Fine,” he snapped. “If I get Court Martialed for this-”

“I promise I will handle it for you,” I said quickly, looking over my shoulder. SInker sighed turning back to the paper. 

“Ok so it says Rex’s name,” he began slowly. “Remind me to teach you Mando’a sometime, this is horrible.”

“Stop with the editorial,” I snapped. “We don’t have much time.” 

“Okay,” Sinker grumbled. “Mini Wollfe-”

“What did you just call me,” I snapped. 

“If you want me to do this you get to deal with it,” he snapped. “It says Batuu, Bounty Hunter, ordered-.” Slowly, Sinker managed to piece together my notes, pausing at the very bottom of the page. “This is actually spelled correctly.”

“And?”

“The Chancellor has called for all known romantic relationships in the Grand Army to be eliminated immediately,” he said softly. “You have a short list here-”

“Who is on it,” I asked. Sinker shook his head.

“A few, the Senator of Batuu, the 501st Medic, the Captain of the Coruscant Cherfers,The Leader of the Nine of Norma” he trailed off for a moment, his eyes wide. “Even the bartender from 79’s is on here.” Sinker and I exchanged looks.

“There’s a list of clones as well,” he continued. “They all seem to match up with one of the names on the list, and according to this they are all directly stationed with the Chancellor.” I nodded once, realizing I had accidentally stumbled across a gold mine. 

Wolffe may have unwittingly given me exactly the information I needed to force the Chancellor’s hand in allowing me to stay with my unit. 

“What are you doing here.” I did not have to turn to know that Wolffe was glaring at me.

“Just leaving, Commander,” I snapped, grabbing the paper out of Sinker’s hand. Wolffe sighed, turning on his heel as I passed him, following me back towards my room. We did not speak as we walked.

“Why did you come all the way to Sinker’s barracks just to walk with me,” I asked, turning on him as we reached my door. Wolffe paused at this, his hand coming to scratch at the back of his neck. 

“I knocked on your door and you didn’t answer,” he admitted. “I assumed you’d either be with him or on the Bridge since-”

“Since he’s basically my only friend left,” I snapped. Wolffe sighed. 

“I wanted to talk to you about my decision when I was in Kamino,” he said softly. “Can I come inside?” I quickly unlocked the door, allowing him to come inside. He stood stiffly by the door, clearly uncomfortable.

“Speak,” I snapped. “I don’t have all night, I have important things I need to do before I leave.”

“Civvie,” he said, looking at me for a moment. “There are much bigger issues at play here than just the Chancellor’s threat-”

“Like what,’ I snapped. Wolffe sighed at this. 

“I cannot say,” he sighed. “I just need you to know that this is hurting me just as much as it is hurting you.”

“Wolffe,” I groaned. ‘It really does not need to be this way.” Wolffe shook his head.

“I wish,” he sighed, once again stretching his neck. “Even the General cannot fix the underlying issue anymore. Trust me, I have been trying to fix this since I found out.”

“If you tell me I may be able to help,” I tried again. Wolffe shook his head. 

“No, that will only put you in more danger,” he said quickly, his eyes flashing to my own. “If we are going to go through this, I need to be sure that this pain will mean your survival then it will have been worth it.”

“Wolffe-”

“You can continue hating me, but I have one request of you,” he said quickly. I nodded once.

“Whatever you do, do not trust the vod. If they’re not me, Sinker, Cody or even Rex, then you don’t trust them.”


	44. Achilles Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how quickly this fic is coming to an end, like wow are we ready for the finale? After this update we have two more chapters and then a big surprise for all of you!
> 
> As always feedback is welcome, it lets me know exactly how I should handle moving forward :)

Wolffe’s warning terrified me, as it confirmed my suspicions following Sinker’s translation. 

I began working on my own plan. A hit list was exactly the type of incriminating information I needed to change the Chancellor's tune. 

One call to the Jedi and the Chancellor would fall, leaving the Republic without a centralized leader. Leaving him in power, on the other hand left every single person on the list in danger, as I was likely the only one with any sort of warning. The thought did not sit right with me, as either way larger issues could potentially bring about the end of the Republic. In the end, I decided to use the information as best as I possibly could. It gave me an idea on how I could find a way to maintain my current position and not face the wrath of the Chancellor. 

I just needed enough time to plan out exactly how I would pull off the single stupidest thing I would ever do. 

Following our conversation, Wolffe and I attempted to settle our feud, at least on the Bridge. We were still barely talking but found that we were able to at least put aside our issues long enough to do our jobs. As my deployment slowly passed us by, I began falling back into our old habits, finding any reason I could to be with Wolffe.

My duty could end in exactly three outcomes, only one giving me more time with my Commander.

I could be arrested for treason.

I could be sent to a new unit.

The final outcome was the most favorable, I could stay with the 104th forever. I silently hoped the information was enough to secure my position.

My world came crashing to a halt once again when I received the first call from Coruscant about the upcoming end to my deployment. Wolffe and I stood side by side as the holocall began, displaying both my CO and, not surprisingly, the Chancellor.

“Congratulations on a job well done, I have to say when we assigned you to the 104th we never expected you to make such an impact,” my CO appeared pleased with me, smiling more than I had ever seen in our time knowing one another. I attempted to appear humbled by the compliment. I had a part to play and needed the Aux to believe that I was dedicated to them and not to the men I had spent nearly a year with.

“Thank you, sir,” I saluted my CO with a small smile. “It was an honor to serve alongside such a heroic group of men.”

“Well, you have a bug decision coming up, due to your service, you have been requested by nearly every unit in the Grand Army,” my CO continued. “You also have the opportunity to take up a teaching position here on Coruscant.”

“On the base,” I asked, raising my brow slightly, the gesture, which had once come so easily to me, still tugged slightly on the scar from Ventress and my fall off of the cliff on Ryloth. Beside me Wolffe was silent, clearly waiting to see what the Chancellor would say. I noticed that he had shuffled slightly closer to the hologram, as though he was going to try and shield me from the man who was currently staring me down. 

‘The Chancellor himself requested it,” the man laughed, clearly not catching the ever growing tension between the Commander, the Chancellor and myself. “He said you had mentioned feeling exhausted after the sheer amount of danger you faced.”

“Exhaustion does not even begin to cover it,” I said softly, realizing his play. “Though, I believe my talents would be better suited to the field, moving forward.” 

“What unit do you have in mind, Auxiliary Commander,” the Chancellor interrupted, his voice causing my blood to run cold. 

“I would like to continue service with the 104th.”

“Unfortunately, they have not filed a request for your continued service,” the CO frowned down at my paperwork. “I will reach out to General Koon to see if this is a filing mistake.”

“Thank you,” I smiled, pleasantly, momentarily feeling as though I had won something. “Please let me know the outcome of that conversation. I will be reviewing my offers within the week in order to ensure my placement is correct. 

“Of course,” he smiled, alreay cuing up his comm link. “I will forward you the finalized list of offerings.”

“Greatly appreciated,” I smiled. The Chancellor paused at this. 

‘Commanders,” he said, interrupting my CO. ‘I would like a moment alone with her in order to discuss the training position further.” 

“Yes, Chancellor,” Commander Wolffe nodded, stepping out of frame and leaving the small conference room we were standing in. My CO followed suit. 

“Perhaps you do not remember our conversation at the Infinity dedication ceremony,” the Chancellor’s voice was harsh. I shook my head. His gentle persona dropped entirely over the call. No longer was the Chancellor the elderly man who "loved democracy" but rather a harsh politician corrupted by the sheer amount of power at his disposal.

“I remember every moment of it, Chancellor,” I smiled sweetly. “However, you did offer me two options and I am unwilling to leave the field at this point in my career.” 

“You are playing a dangerous game,” the man growled. I simply shrugged at this. 

“Danger is exactly what I signed up for when I joined the Auxiliary Corps. I believe that I am better suited to working alongside the men, not training on Coruscant,” I snapped. 

“Perhaps a unit other than the 104th will prove to be a challenge for you,” the man responded, the air of diplomacy returning to him. “Very well, you may choose assignment with any of the battalions who have put in for your assistance, however, before official assignment I will be reaching out to you again to ensure you truly have made the correct decision.” 

I nodded my thanks to this, as the transmission ended. For a moment, I stood alone in the room, simply processing the fact that I had just angered the single most powerful individual in the Republic. A man who had made a task force to kill me and so many others like me who had found happiness with men who lacked the right to their own lives. 

Sighing, I exited the conference room, finding Wolffe leaning against the far wall. When I opened the door, he pushed off with his elbow, closing the distance between us quickly.

‘What happened,” he asked. I simply shrugged, I did not feel the need. “I would like to discuss your options with you before you make the final decision.”

“Okay,” I agreed, noticing that his facade of cruelty had all but disappeared. I was seeing my Wolffe for the first time in months. 

“Dinner in my quarters tonight,” he asked. I smiled and agreed, knowing that I could not tell him my full plan but appreciating the idea of actually having a moment together. We separated for the rest of the day after that, both of us attempting to shore up loose ends before our meal. 

I received my assignment list about an hour before leaving the Bridge. Reading them over once, I noticed that the 104th did not appear on the list at all despite my attempt to get my CO to reach out on my behalf. I would have to fix that as well. 

Arriving in Wolffe’s quarters, I noticed that he had actually cleared off his table for our meal, the takeaway boxes from the mess hall sitting in the center of the table instead of the usual pile of tactical plans and discarded datapads. 

“Who are you trying to impress,” I laughed leaning against the wall. Wolffe chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully. He was standing near his closet, the jacket of his dress uniform hanging open as he searched for a new undershirt. 

“I figured you deserved an actual table to eat off of,” he shrugged. “I know things have been difficult lately.”

“A massive understatement,” I laughed, pulling out a chair and grabbing the top box of food. I began eating quickly, remembering that time was always of the essence when Wolffe was involved. He followed suit,the two of us all but racing through the meal. 

“What options did they give you,” Wolffe asked over dinner. I shrugged. He already knew the answer, I did not want to tell him too much about what I had learned out of fear he would try and stop me from changing my path.

“They said I have my pick of units. There are openings in the 212th, the 501st, 350th, and a training position-” 

“So you’re transferring to the 212th, like you always wanted right?” I sighed, remembering how I had longed for that very position in the beginning. Part of me wished that life had remained that simple and I still wanted nothing more than to work for Cody.

“I’m not sure,” I answered him honestly, pushing my food around with my fork. “There’s a part of me considering my other options.”

“Well, the 501st is sure to be a good match for you as well. Rex speaks very highly of you, especially after Khorm.”

“I panicked on Khorm”

“But you remembered my plans and managed to call for reinforcement.” Wolffe looked up at me then, his eyes showing me just how proud he still was me for how I handled Khorm. I shook my head at him with a small smile.

“Technically I also caused you to lose your eye in the first place.” Wolffe grunted before half smiling into his plate. I caught myself mirroring him, pleased to see a small piece of the man I loved in that moment. 

“The cybernetic has grown on me, makes me more mysterious,” Wolffe chuckled, not meeting my gaze. I shifted slightly and noticed he was biting his lip slightly, which was concerning. He was never nervous enough to do that, clearly he wanted to tell me something that would make things even more difficult than they had been as of late. 

“That wasn’t the option I was referring to.”

“Why not, I personally think the assignment to the 501st is much more prestigious-”

“Wolffe, I was thinking about maintaining my current assignment.”

“Did you receive a request for continued service,” Wolffe’s head snapped up, his remaining eye dark with an unspoken fear. This threw me off for a moment.

“Well, no, but, I’ve grown to like it here.”

“I won’t allow it.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Civ, you’re too good for this assignment, after Khorm we’ve barely seen combat and when we have it’s almost always been backup to the other units. You deserve a better position. Besides, the Chancellor made it very clear that this unit is not available to you any longer.”

“Oh.”

‘Civvie, why would you want to stay?”

“Well, I figured since we’re-“

“Do you not remember the Chancellor's warning,” Wolffe’s tone was harsh, his irritating causing his voice to come out as a low growl. I looked down, noting that I had not eaten much. 

“I remember, I just figured-“

“Well you figured wrong,” Wolffe snapped, losing all softness. I looked down at my plate, having lost my appetite. I shoved away from the table and sighed. 

“Fine, I have to contact the Auxiliary then,” I snarled, falling back into my old habits. Wolffe nodded, not meeting my eyes. 

“The 212th will be lucky to have you,” he said softly. I snorted. 

“If you truly believed that you would have asked for me to stay, I snarled. 

“I’m not going to limit your choices like that.”

“You already have,” I snapped, growing irritated with him. He was acting like the last two and a half months had never happened. He was acting as if he had never called me on Kamino. The thought of ignoring such a painful moment caused bile to rise in my throat.

“I never told you where to go,” he said softly, still not looking at me. “I just found you options that I knew would keep you safe.” 

“Without consulting me,” I snarled. Wolffe sighed. 

“Fine, what is your opinion on this,” Wolffe asked, his irritation evident in his tone. He was pushing the remainder of his food around on his plate, jabbing harshly at it but never eating. 

“I want to stay here,” I snapped. “I want to stay with you and have things return to normal.” 

“We did not request you for a reason, Civvie,” Wolffe sighed, his fork dropping with a slight clink. “That choice-”

“That’s just it, it’s my choice. I choose you, I choose the 104th, I choose to fight the Chancellor and his obvious obsession with controlling everything within his realm.”

“Civ-”

“Wolffe, I chose you and this unit months ago, please, just put in the request and I can fix all of this,” I begged him, my eyes beginning to well. 

“I don’t choose you, Civ.” 

“What,” I felt as though my heart was shattering. 

“The Chancellor told us we had to choose between our relationship and our positions,” Wolffe did not look at me as he spoke. “He said we had to choose, discharge or distance.”

“I remember,” I snapped. 

“Well, I chose my position,” Wolffe snarled, finally turning to face me. He was shaking as he rose to his feet. “I choose to continue to lead my brothers.”

“And I chose-”

“You are just a civilian,’ Wolffe snarled. “You do not get to choose anything.”

“Wollfe-”

“Listen to me,” Wolffe snapped, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me roughly. I flinched back from his harsh grip, the bones of my upper arm growing stiff and he applied pressure. In that moment, I was reminded of just how powerful the man before me was. A literal weapon.

“I have listened to you,” I snapped. “More than you know.”

“What do you mean,” Wolffe said, pulling back from me, fear returning to his gaze. “What have you heard?”

“I know about the list,” I said softly. “I know that the Chancellor has-”

“Don’t say another word,” Wolffe snarled. “That does not concern you. Go back to your quarters and forget everything you think you know about that list.”

“He is going to kill anyone who becomes involved with a clone,’ I snapped. “From the sound of it he is going to use other clones to exterminate all of us-”

“Enough,” Wolffe shouted, his shoulders heaving. “There is so much more to it that than you know.”

“Then tell me,’ I snapped. “Tell me so I understand why you are so desperate to send me away.” 

“Because if you stay you will die," Wolffe screamed, his voice cracking. "A girl like you is impossible to find. I cannot lose you forever because you refuse to see that the Chancellor will kill us both if you stay.” 

“You're losing me forever by sending me away,” I snapped. “Do you really think that-”

“Rex or Cody can keep you safe from the Chancellor,” Wolffe shouted. “I need you to go because I do not have the ability to protect you like they do. Don’t you see Civvie, I would keep you here forever if I could but the Chancellor has a unit of clones waiting to take you out along with every single person that appears on that list. I need you as far away from here as possible.”

“Wolffe-”

“He is preparing clones to exterminate anyone who makes one of us feel like we are more than a number," Wolffe snapped. “That’s why I was on Kamino, I was training the soldiers who are going to be tasked to kill you Civ. The only men who can beat me are Rex and Cody and there is an army of me waiting for the order to hunt you down-”

“That’s how you have the list,” I said softly, realizing. “You were teaching them who they would need to hunt.”

“Yes,” Wolffe sighed, sitting down harshly in his chair. “Order 132 is execute everyone on that list, in the order that they appear.”

“Where am I on the list,” I asked softly. Wolffe looked down at his feet for a moment. 

“I had no say-”

“Tell me where I am on the order,” I snarled. 

“You’re the third one, it’s in order of threat level to the Republic. It starts with the Senator of Batuu, the Sigrun of Norma, then you,” he muttered. 

“So what you’re saying is that as long as the Senator of Batuu is alive then I will be alright," I asked. Wolffe nodded. 

“Can you do me a favor,” I asked. Wolffe paused at this before nodding. 

“Anything,” he said softly, his voice ringing with sincerity. 

“I need you to tell me absolutely everything you can about that order.”


	45. Chance the Chancellor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo second update today! I have one more chapter in this fic before the big announcement and the second fic which I have finally titled: 
> 
> The Marshal Commanders 
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts and I look forward to posting again soon!

As I prepared to exit the Infinity, the men all stood at attention. From the door of my room to the waiting speeder, the men stood, all forms were perfect as they saluted me. Sinker had organized my departure without any sort of approval. He had insisted that I deserved a fitting salute as I had worked miracles for the unit and their reputation. 

I had helped take the 104th from the disaster of the GAR to the lead humanitarian unit of the entire Republic. 

As I walked, each man wished me luck.

“See you on the battlefield, Auxiliary Commander.” 

“Don’t forget that we have your back.”

“Thank you for wrangling the Commander.” 

Reaching the door to the ship, I stepped out into the bright sun of Coruscant. General Koon, Wolffe and Sinker all stood at the end of the platform, waiting for me.

“We are sorry to see you go,” General Koon said softly, offering me his hand as I came down the last of the steps. I took it gratefully. he Infinity, like all other ships in the Republic fleet, were designed for the clones and even the steps were far too tall for me to comfortably descend. They really needed to work on accessibility, I noted to myself dryly. 

“It has been an honor,” I said simply, feeling the stress of what I was about to do build in my chest. I longed for the Jedi to notice the rising tension inside me, but knew that he would see it only as new assignment jitters. 

“Your new unit is lucky to have you,” the General added, releasing my hand so I could approach the two clones waiting for me. 

“It’s not too late to turn around and hide in the barracks,” Sinker laughed, pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed, returning his enthusiasm for a moment. Sinker was the closest thing I had to a brother, I realized in that moment, his warm embrace bringing me immense comfort. As we pulled away, i noticed that he appeared as hesitant as I was to part from one another. 

“If you ever need anything, just say the word and I will be there,” he promised, ducking his head to look at his feet. “No unit gets to mess with our Civvie and get away with it. The 212th won't even see me coming.” 

“You’ll always be my first call,” I smiled, hugging the man again. As we pulled away, Wolffe took a small step closer to me, touching my arm gently.

“Ne ceta,” he muttered to me, his eyes filled with an emotion I had never seen before. “I am sorry that your time with us must end in this way.”

“We will see each other again,” I said softly. Wolffe nodded, his grip on me tightening before he abruptly pulled me into a hug. Around us the clones cheered, clearly amused with the sudden display of affection.

"Now kiss," Boost shouted from his position beside the door. Sinker snickered beside us.

“Whatever you do-” Wolffe muttered into my ear, so low I could barely make out the words. His grip on me was slowly pressing the air from my lungs, as though he was trying to squeeze me so tightly we would become one.“Please, make sure you stay close to Cody at all times. He doesn’t know about the Order, but he won’t let anything happen to you. He knows exactly how important you are to me.” I nodded into his chest, before pulling back.

“Of course, Commander,” I said with a smile. Wolffe chuckled at this, ruffling my hair in its tight bun before gesturing towards my waiting speeder. 

“Call me when you reach the Negotiator.”

The trip to Aux Headquarters was faster than I remembered, the once familiar streets nearly foreign to me as we raced through the planet of lights. Mentally I went over my plan, knowing that I was about to take the biggest risk of my life. 

Wolffe would kill me himself if he found out about what I was about to attempt. For a moment I smiled to myself, thinking of all the creative ways he would curse me out and threaten to kill me himself if he knew what was about to happen. Perhaps, he would even make good on his longstanding airlock threat. 

I all but ran up the stairs of the Aux headquarters, barely noting that I passed many familiar faces. I arrived at the office panting for breath, my 104th armor sticking to my skin uncomfortably. Opening the door, I was greeted by a large desk with a lone man sitting behind it. 

“Chancellor,” I greeted, noting that my CO was not present. The man stood eyeing me for a moment, before gesturing to the chair across from him.

“Which assignment have you chosen,” he asked, his voice completely void of any emotion.

“The 212th,” I said simply. The chancellor smiled at this. 

“A wise young woman,” he smiled, his crooked teeth catching in the light.

“However, before I sign over I wish to discuss something with you that may change the direction you wish me to take in this matter,” I said leaning forward. The Chancellor paused at this, clearly surprised by my bold words. Silently, this pleased me, I would need to catch him off guard if this was going to go my way. 

“Go on,” he said simply.

“As you know, I was incharge of the Commander of the 104th’s messages,” I began eyeing the Chancellor. “I know everything about his schedule, assignments, and even his archived logs.”

“I would expect nothing less of a Coordinator of your renown.”

“An interesting aspect of that duty was fielding his reports from Kamino,” I continued, knowing I had to play the next bit of information just right if my plan was to work. “It would be rather detrimental to you if any other unit were to learn of Commander Wolffe’s duty while training the new ARC Troopers.” 

“I do not know what you are talking about.” 

“Order 132 of course,” I said simply, leaning back in my chair as though my heart was not pounding in my chest. I was blackmailing the single most powerful man in the Republic, I realized far too late into the action to even think about turning back. “I’m sure the Senator of Batuu still has a relationship with her protection unit in the 501st, the ongoing investigation into her case could use a breakthrough like learning of the new task force.”

“Are you threatening me,” the Chancellor snarled, the room suddenly feeling as though it was running out of air. I shook my head, plastering the same smile I had so often used on Wolffe to get my way.

“Hardly, though, I should probably mention that I recently broke my datapad. All information of that Order is trapped in a HoloMessage addressed to every single clone, Jedi and Admiral in the Grand Army should I transfer my credentials to any unit or fail to sign in once every twelve hours.” 

“Auxiliary Commander-”

“Returning to the 104th would, of course, make it possible for me to ensure the datapad is fixed so such a breach would not issue,” I shrugged, cutting off what I am sure would have been the Chancellor threatening me into silence. “Since I had to turn that particular unit back in to the Commander around six hours ago now.”

“I see,” the Chancellor said softly. “An immediate return to your current unit would be most useful given the circumstances.”

“Of course, we would not want such potentially hazardous information to get out to the wrong people,” I said softly. “Especially since there are so many high profile names on the list.” 

“I couldn't agree more,” he snapped, catching exactly what I meant. “Your CO will be informed of the change.”

“Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine,” I smiled sweetly.

“Auxiliary Commander,” the man called after me. “It would be wise of you to remember that I have eyes everywhere.”

“Of course, Chancellor, “I responded. “You would do well to remember that the Jedi do as well.” With that, I turned on my heel, knowing that I had just sealed my fate. I would likely die for the stunt I had just pulled, but there had already been a date on my head. 

My days were numbered but I vowed that I would spend every moment of them with my family. 

The 104th was my family and nothing, not even the Chancellor of the entire Republic, yould take that away from me.


	46. Line Without a Hook

As I arrived on the Infinity, my comm link sounded softly, the details of my new assignment being sent directly to me. Reading over the notes quickly, I noted that my new permanent assignment was more involved than my previous. I would still be Wolffe’s right hand, directly, but I would also be the lead coordinator for the entire Aux, by order of the Chancellor. I sighed, realizing that I had likely made a larger mistake than I realized in the moment. The Chancellor would likely be plotting to eliminate me as soon as possible, if his track record was to be believed. 

My new title was Marshal Auxiliary Commander, Wolffe’s true equal. I was sure the promotion would come along with an entirely new set of issues, I had just blackmailed the Supreme Chancellor after all, but I found in my excitement that I could forget about the still looming threat of Order 132. A morbid part of my mind wondered if I would move up the list of individuals as a result of my actions. 

In hindsight, I probably should have thought more about the consequences of my actions before making such a bold move. 

I moved quickly towards the Bridge, knowing that Wolffe did not like to be kept waiting. A small part of me hoped that he would not question the sudden change, but knew he was far too smart to not notice the glaring issue. 

“The new Civ will be joining us shortly,” I heard Wolffe snap at whichever unfortunate clone happened upon him, as I paused at the doors of the Bridge. “Whoever it is must earn their place with us just like the previous Auxiliary Commander did. Any good will towards Civvie should remain hers alone. We treat the new person as we would any other stranger-” 

“Sir, do you know who they’re sending?” Sinker’s familiar voice rang out and I stifled my laugh, realizing the abrupt change to my plan had likely made my arrival a bit of a surprise. I was slightly pleased at this. I may have just dug my own grave, but bringing my family some joy before the inevitable made me happy. 

“The plan changed abruptly earlier.” Wolffe sounded slightly dejected. “We were supposed to be receiving Stephanie Banks, but she was called back to Star Corps. I have yet to receive confirmation on the identity of the replacement.” 

“Sir, do you think Civvie changed her mind?”

“Doubtful, ” Wolffe sounded as though the thought saddened him. I smiled to myself, deciding to eavesdrop a bit more before making my presence known. “She always wanted to work with the 212th.”

“But sir-”

“SInker, if you say another word I swear I will-”

“She is in love with you,” Sinker continued, as though Wolffe had not interrupted him. I could hear the eye roll from Wolffe, knowing without seeing him that he would hate such a bold claim. He had never even called me his girlfriend, despite everything we had gone through together. 

“Her time with us was up,” Wolffe snapped. “Even if I had requested her return it is unlikely that-” 

“We both know you were keeping track of the days she had left the entire time,” Sinker laughed. "You should have fought to keep her." 

“Enough out of you,” Wolffe snapped. “Of course I wanted to keep her around, she was an asset to the unit, though and through.”

“And you’re in love with her.”

“Sinker, I swear I will-“ I decided it was time for me to make my presence known. With a smile, I pressed the button which would allow me onto the Bridge. Around the room, the clones turned to face me, except for Wolffe who visibly stiffened at the sound of the doors. The men began muttering to one another, clearly shocked to see me so soon after my departure.

“Auxiliary Commander on deck,” Boost yelled out, seeing me approach the Bridge. He smiled widely at me, his voice letting his excitement shine through. Wolffe whirled around, his eyes flashing in the light as he turned. 

The two of us stared at each other for a moment, simply waiting for the other to speak. Wolffe opened his mouth, as though he was going to say something before snapping it shut. He tilted his head to the side, simply looking at me in my 104th armor, the small wolf on my shoulder a symbol of my loyalties. 

“You were supposed to be heading towards the 212th by now,” he snapped, ever the one to ruin a good moment. I shrugged, attempting nonchalance despite the fact I was still shaking from the adrenaline of the morning. "Commander Cody is expecting you within the hour." 

“Change of plans,” I smiled. “Apparently, there is some concern about the Marshal Commander of the 104th not taking to a new civilian.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently he threatened to throw the next civilian to board his cruisers out of an airlock?”

“I mean-”

“Wolffe, don’t even try to deny it, we both know you threatened me constantly with the airlock,” I laughed, gesturing toward the still dented door. Wolffe rolled his eyes, his shoulders dropping as dramatically as always. 

“I never threatened to airlock you,” he snapped, “only your replacement.” 

“Well, I am under direct order of General Koon and the Supreme Chancellor to remain with the 104th until the Commander is able to express his anger in ways other than threatening civilian contractors.”

“They offered you a permanent assignment?” Wolffe smiled in the manner I had grown to love. I nodded once, matching his expression. I decided in that moment I would never tell Wolffe the full truth as to how I received the assignment. He did not need to know the lengths I had gone to to stay with him.

The smile on his face was reward enough for the grave I had made for myself. Wolffe had promised me a future when we had been saved from Ventress and I knew then that while I would never live long enough to fulfill his initial plan for us, I would try to give him as many memories of us together and happy as possible to fill the eventual nights where he no longer had me. 

“Insisted is more the word I was looking for.” Wolffe’s scarred face broke into a genuine grin. For a moment I felt bad lying to him, but I knew that telling him the truth would likely make his head explode.

“Well then Aux Commander, it appears as though we have a lot to discuss.” I nodded. Wolffe looked around the Bridge for a moment, clearly looking to see if the General had returned from his meeting at the Jedi Temple yet. When he was sure that he was the senior most officer on the Bridge, he made his call. “Clear the Bridge.” 

The moment the door closed behind the last clone, Wolffe was on me, kissing me as though he had believed he never would again. He all but formed himself to me, pressing me back against the far wall after a moment. He was like a man possessed, attempting to kiss me and feel every part of me.

We were built for one another our bodies melding together as they were meant to be, two pieces of one whole. Melting into him I realized my decision had been brilliant. I would blackmail a million politicians if it meant being with my Wolffe for the rest of my life. I was meant to be here. 

“We actually do have things to discuss,” I said quietly breaking the impassioned kiss. Wolffe rolled his eyes, clearly displeased that I had interrupted what was quickly becoming a heated moment 

“What could possibly be so important.”

“Well for one my assignment came with a promotion.”

“Oh?”

“I am in charge of all the civilian coordinators within the Aux,” I smiled slightly. Wolffe whistled at this, clearly surprised at the sheer amount of responsibility that would entail. 

“Impressive, you’re my equivalent then,” Wolffe smiled. “I guess you really did prove yourself. ” I shrugged at this. 

“More like they decided to make my life even harder.”

“Well, I am sure that it is well deserved,” Wolffe smiled, kissing me again. “You will need to tell me what happened that caused the Chancellor to change his mind so suddenly.”

“Wolffe,” I said softly, breaking the intense eye contact before pulling away. “He agreed with me that staying with the 104th would be the best possible option-”

“Civ,” Wolffe interrupted me. ‘You’re a bad liar.”

“I have never once lied to you,” I snapped. Wolffe chuckled at this pulling me against his chest once again. 

“Please tell me that you didn’t do something that put yourself in danger,” Wolffe groaned, holding me at arms length. I simply shook my head.

“I simply pointed out the facts,” I said softly. “The Chancellor did not have much to say about the matter once he realized I would be more useful here than with the 212th.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Wolffe sighed, eyeing me for another moment before pulling me back to his chest. “There’s something you aren’t telling me.” 

“Wolffe, I will tell you everything you need to know for the rest of my life,” I said softly, knowing I could keep that particular promise. Wolffe eyed me for another moment, clearly assessing the sincerity of my statement. He nodded once, his smile returning. 

“Cyar’ika,” Wolffe said, his tone dramatically softer than it had just been. “I have to tell you something.”

“Yes,” I asked

“Watching you leave today,” he paused for a moment. “Well, it hurt more than it should have. I felt like you were taking everything I had ever known from me. Sinker had to grab my arm because I went to follow you.”

"You did?"

"Yeah, something snapped in me as that speeder left," Wolffe ducked his head slightly. "I wanted to fight whoever it was who told you that leaving was the only way the situation would improve."

“You’re the one who told me to go,” I said quietly. Wolffe shook his head.

“I know,” he muttered, placing his chin on top of my head and breathing deeply. “What I’m trying to say is that I realized far too late that I can be the one who protects you from the order. I trained every single clone who is tasked with Order 132 and I know exactly what they will do to reach you.”

“What are you saying,” I asked.

“I’m saying that I was wrong,” Wolffe sighed, clearly saddened at the admission. “I allowed myself to panic and forget that pushing you away would be just as bad as letting you be a target. I’ve loved you since the moment you tried to tell me your name. I’m sorry I was so blind.”

“You can blame the cibernetic, I don’t mind,” I laughed, causing Wolffe to pull back, a smile forming around his lips.

“What I am trying to say is, I screwed up,” Wolffe laughed lightly. “I should have realized that there are better ways to protect you than forcing you to leave.”

“I wish you had realized that earlier, dear,” I laughed with him. 

“I know.” 

“I’ve loved you too, Wolffe, though I suppose that was obvious.” He chuckled at this nodding.

“You did threaten to dismember poor Athena.”

“You made it seem like you and her-“

“I was trying to make you jealous,” Wolffe laughed, kissing me softly as he laughed. He was outright giddy, making me feel as though I was floating. The stoic man was happier to have me than I had ever seen him. 

“I know that now.”

“Do you remember that first time I took you to my quarters,” he asked suddenly, I raised my brow at this with a nod.

"When you showed me that picture from 79’s," I asked, prompting Wolffe to nod his eyes catching my own, the intimacy of the moment causing both of us to pause and simply see one another. I smiled.

“Do you remember our conversation?”

“Yes, always.”

“Do you think-“

“You’re my family, Wolffe, you have been since the beginning.” 

“Good, because you’re mine. You’re more a member of my family than my own brothers.”

"Too bad I never officially became your girlfriend," I laughed. Wolffe groaned at this, cursing softly in Mando'a.

"You're still on that," he asked. I smiled widely, nodding my assent. Wolffe groaned again, irritated. 

"I mean if we're family-"

"Civvie, if I ask you to be my girlfriend do you promise to never torture me about this again," Wolffe asked, his tone strained. I paused for a moment, contemplating. 

"No," I said after a moment. "But I will consider it."

"Fine," Wolffe snapped, before smiling. "If it's that important to you then, I would very much like it if you would agree to being my everything, mine alone. My ge'sol, my other half."

"I'll think about it, Wolffe-y."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a ride this fic has been, I would like to thank each and every one of you who took the time to read this! I started this fic as a way to cope with some stress and honestly I never anticipated the response it would get! I hope you all enjoyed this work as much as I have loved writing it!
> 
> A couple of quick noted for you all:
> 
> 1\. If you are wondering where the idea for this story came from the song Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery is the basis. I hear that song as Wolffe's internal monologue throughout his time with Civvie from the moment she arrives on his cruiser to the moment she is nearly taken from it forever. I feel like the song adds a lot of cool context to this work if you're interested 
> 
> 2\. The sequel is being posted as I type this! The Marshal Commanders will be taking lace six months after the end of this story and lead up through Order 66! Please if you enjoyed this work, join me in exploring how Civvie's life is forever changed by blackmailing the literal Chancellor . I promise you won't regret it :) 
> 
> I look forward to your thoughts on my passion project and hope to see you all on the next one!


End file.
